Obligada a amar
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Bella Swan es la heredera de una gran fortuna y es obligada a casarse con otro millonario, Edward Cullen, para mantener el Status. Ambos se han declarado el odio y es irreversible, pero finjen una vida perfecta. TH/BPOV/Lemmon
1. El Encuentro

Mi familia era reconocida mundialmente por la línea de cruceros más grande y lujosos por lo que estábamos muy bien considerados entre la gente más acomodada de la orbe. Pensando en todo esto un día mi padre me informó que había decidido que como su única hija debía casarme en un matrimonio acordado y por conveniencia mutua. Además, por si lo anterior fuese poco no conocía lo suficiente al susodicho, las únicas indicaciones que tenía de mi futuro esposo eran demasiado vagas y poco alentadoras para mi felicidad. Era hijo único, heredero de la fortuna Cullen y su familia era dueña de la cadena mundial de hoteles más prestigiosa que existía.

Mi madre y mi padre, jamás habían sido tan obsesivos en un tema como este.

Así que me veía tristemente condenada a casarme con alguien que definitivamente no causaba ningún efecto en mí, en realidad ni siquiera lo había visto en persona, un par de reportajes, fotografías y conversaciones obligadas y mediadas vía MSN.

¡Dios, estamos en el siglo XXI! Y aún así me veía obligada a casarme con un mujeriego que constantemente aparecía en la prensa rosa, mientras que mi vida personal no valía lo suficiente como para ser más importante que la riqueza familiar sustentada por tantos siglos.

Y así, cada vez que tenía un berrinche mi madre me llevaba a un salón donde poseía ambos árboles familiares, el de mi padre y el de mi madre, y comenzaba con su discurso.

—Isabella Marie, sabes a la perfección todo esto, es el colmo que deba repetírtelo cada vez que sales con ese tipo de cuestionamientos. Tu padre y yo —y ahora nadie podría detenerla —hemos formado esta alianza para que tengas un futuro próspero y lleno de éxitos, debemos asegurarnos que sigas la línea de la familia y no que te cases con un oportunista ni mucho menos un caza fortunas, eso no es admisible querida. Imagínate ¿Qué habría dicho nuestra querida Isabel I si te hubiese oído?

_Y volvía a sacar a colación la ascendencia _ —pensé.

Me quedé en silencio, no pretendía volver a escuchar semejante sermón.

Abandoné la habitación en silencio y sin chistar nada, después de todo cualquier reclamo sería en vano, el encuentro con los Cullen estaba programado para la semana entrante.

En los últimos días de Universidad, Alice, mi mejor amiga me había invitado a su casa para hacer una pijamada, ya que se iría a Londres por una temporada y no nos veríamos en un largo tiempo. Así que más me valía permanecer en silencio y ser obediente si es que quería conseguir el permiso.

_Si, mi vida es patética con 23 años aún debía solicitar permisos y permanecía obligada a vivir con mis padres_.

Fui al estudio de mi padre, era un tanto más comprensivo que mi madre y una milésima más flexible.

—¿Papá? —dije mientras golpeaba la puerta.

—Adelante —respondió desde el otro lado.

—Hola —le entregué mi mejor sonrisa.

—Tú madre me ha dicho que estas molesta por lo del compromiso —declaró mirando aún sus papeles.

—Bueno, es normal ¿no? Estamos en el siglo XXI, la gente normal se casa con quien decide y no con la persona que le imponen —bufé —pero no te vine a hablar de eso.

—¿Si? Entonces ¿De qué me hablarás? —dijo mirándome por primera vez desde que estaba en su estudio.

—Alice, me ha pregunta…

—¿Alice? ¿La hija menor de los Brandon?

—Si, papá, la hija menor de los Brandon —repetí asqueada.

Mi papá nunca le otorgaba importancia a mis amigas, a excepción de Alice y Rose, que eran de familia muy bien consideradas.

—Prosigue —dijo hojeando nuevamente unos documentos.

—Me ha invitado a alojar a su casa —continué.

—¿Cuál casa?

—Papá… La casa de NY, ¿Cuál más?

—Bueno, podría ser cualquiera de sus casas —dijo reprobándome con la mirada.

—Te lo habría mencionado de ser así ¿No te parece? —bufé.

—¿Cuándo?

—Mañana en la noche.

—¿Le dijiste a tu madre?

—Si —mentí.

—¿Qué respondió?

—Que te preguntara a ti —no era necesario preguntar, llevaba veintitrés años con ese problemita.

—Bueno, entonces si puedes ir pero tienes que estar acá el miércoles —declaró.

—Gracias, papá —dije besándole.

—¿Te ha dicho tu madre que nos visitarán los Cullen?

Y volvía a salir el temita.

—Si, me dijo que venían la semana entrante —dije restándoles importancia.

—No, querida, han adelantado el viaje. Llegarán el jueves.

Fingí no sentirme sorprendida.

—Esta bien.

¡Claro que no estaba bien!, no quería saber nada de esa familia, mucho menos de su hijo.

Bueno, no me quise amargar el día y decidí comenzar a ver que llevaría para la casa de Alice.

Entré a mi habitación y me dejé caer en la cama.

No había tomado el peso de lo que me había declarado mi padre hacía tres días.

Casarme. ¿Yo? No nací para eso, no sería buena esposa, en realidad sé que lo sería, pero no con un completo desconocido y además ¿No pudieron buscarme otro candidato? Tenía que ser el escandaloso Edward Cullen.

Un día antes de que me dejaran caer el balde de agua fría, había visto un reportaje de Edward donde aparecía con una modelo en un bar y estaban bastante desinhibidos… para ser un lugar público.

Sonó mi celular.

—Alice, ¡Hola! —dije respondiendo a su cariñoso saludo.

—_Bella ¿Qué te ha dicho tu madre?_ —dijo al otro lado del teléfono.

—Hablé con mi papá y si, mañana iré para allá —sonreí ante la idea.

—¡_Genial! Podríamos salir a bailar._

—Sabes que si me ven en un boletín de farándula ¡me matan! —y no era una exageración.

—_Hay un lugar estupendo, es nuevo y tan especial que los Paparazzi aún no lo han ubicado_ —susurró.

—¿Estas sola?

—_No._

—¿Esta tu mamá?

—_No_.

—¿Emmett?

—_Si._

—Hablamos luego —Emmett le estaba hablando —.¡Conéctate en un rato! —chillé para llamar su atención.

—_Si, si. Te dejo, Bella. Besos_ —y cortó.

Comencé ver que llevaría a la casa de Alice. Tenía demasiado tiempo libre y no quería detenerme a pensar en todo lo que me había ocurrido la última semana.

Nuevamente sonó mi celular, el número entrante era desconocido.

—¿Aló? —titubeé.

—_Hola_ —respondieron del otro lado.

—H-Hola —volví a tartamudear.

—_¿Isabella Marie Swan?_ —era una voz masculina.

Debe ser alguien importante como para saberse mi nombre completo —pensé.

—¿Quién esta al habla? —pregunté.

—_¿Eres tú Isabella?_

—No responderé si no me dice: ¿Quién es usted? —volví a preguntar.

—_Soy Edward Cullen_ —dijo la voz.

—¡Ah! —fue todo lo que pude decir.

—Mis _padres han insistido para que nos veamos lo antes posible, así que estoy en NY_ —dijo el chico Londinense.

Su voz era aterciopelada, no sé si la fingía o realmente tenía un tono tan agradable y el típico acento británico que tanto me gustaba.

—¡Ah! —volví a repetir tontamente.

—_¿Podemos vernos? _

—D-Debo preguntar_._

—_¿Preguntas cuando puedes salir?_

—Si.

—_Perdona, pero ¿Cuántos años tienes?_ —rió tras el teléfono.

—Veintitrés —respondí un poco avergonzada, no es que me guste demasiado mi condición de eterna adolescente al seguir pidiendo permisos, pero más aún me molestaba decir mi edad.

—_¿No crees que estas grandecita?_

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero si quieres verme, podrías venir a mi casa —dije sin ánimos de tenerlo cerca.

—_No, prefiero que sea en otro lugar_ —dijo Edward agravando su voz —¿_Podrías mentir?_

—¿Tengo necesidad de hacerlo? ¿No puedes esperar a vernos el jueves? —no entendía ¿Por qué tanto interés?

—_Me gustaría conocerte fuera de protocolo_ —sonaba interesante y muy acertado.

—¿Conoces bien NY? —pregunta tonta, su padre era dueño de una cadena mundial de hoteles.

—_Si_ —respondió cortante.

—Ven a la calle Kennedy 207, allí hay un Restaurant llamado _"La tua Cantante"._ ¿Te veo allí en una hora? —dije contando el tiempo en que me demoraría en arreglarme.

—_Claro, en una hora entonces._

—Adiós —colgué primero.

A penas colgué me sentí estúpida, no tenía necesidad de reunirme con él, además tendría que mentir y soy fatal en eso.

Mi única escusa era decir que iría a la Universidad a algún taller o algo por el estilo.

Bajé rápidamente y en el vestíbulo encontré a mamá.

—Mamá, voy a la Universidad, me han llamado de última hora tengo que asistir a un taller y luego pasaré a la biblioteca —dije atropelladamente.

—Llévate el auto, hoy le he dado vacaciones a Frank así que no tenemos conductor hasta que consiga un reemplazante decente—respondió sin mirarme.

¡Era estupendo! Hoy todo jugaba a mi favor.

Tomé el auto de mi _Alfa romeo_, era un _8c spider_ del año… amaba mi auto, aunque llamaba demasiado la atención, era estupendo.

Me dirigí al restaurant, era cliente habitual de allí, así que no habría problemas en pedir que cuidasen bien a mi _pequeño_…así llamaba a mi auto.

Llegué con diez minutos de anticipación, como era mi costumbre, pero se sorprendió ver a Edward sentado en un rincón. Bien sabido era que los ingleses acostumbraban a llegar siempre a la hora, pero no pensé que Edward también mantuviese tradiciones.

Él se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió hacía mí.

—Hola, Isabella —sonrió.

—Hola, Edward—me besó en la mejilla.

Creo que fue muy obvio mi enrojecimiento.

—¿Te ha costado mucho salir? —preguntó mientras me invitaba a pasar a un _privado._

—Menos de lo que imaginé —respondí.

El mesero no tardó en llegar a la habitación.

Era pequeña, había estado antes allí, cuando quería salir y estar sola me venía a un privado. Había una mesa para dos personas y adornos.

—Tú dirás —le dije al ver que se quedaba en silencio observándome.

—Sólo quería conocerte fuera de protocolo, debe ser muy aburrido estar allí los seis sentados y tratando de mantener la compostura, la gente comúnmente muestra caretas y yo quiero conocerte sin ella —se sinceró.

—Tienes razón, bueno lo que quieras saber pregúntalo y prometo responder con sinceridad.

Él se acomodo el cabello, torció el labio en una sonrisa increíble.

—Bueno, entonces será pregunta rápida, respuestas cortas —sonrió —. ¿Quién comienza?

—Fue tuya la idea, deberías comenzar tú —no sabía que preguntarle así que sería lo mejor.

El mesero no tardó en llegar con la orden. Yo simplemente había pedido un jugo natural de mango, mientras que Edward pidió Whisky.

Demasiado temprano para beber —pensé.

Una vez que el mesero se retiró, Edward comenzó con el interrogatorio.

—¿Has tenido novio?

—Muy pocos, ninguno formal —respondí con rapidez.

—¿Sales a fiestas?

—Rara vez, evito salir en la prensa, por lo que cuando salgo es a lugares de muy bajo perfil.

—¿Estas enamorada?

—No.

—¿Te has enamorado?

—No.

—¿Eres virgen?

—Si —estúpidamente dije la verdad.

Su boca formó una perfecta "o".

Bebió un poco de su trago y continuó.

—¿Te gusto?

—No —detestaba sus ínfulas de grandeza.

—¿Ni un solo poco?

—Absolutamente nada.

—¿Por qué?

—No eres mi tipo.

Volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello, rió hacía un lado, me miró fijamente y continuó con las preguntas.

—¿Cómo es tú tipo?

—Alguien culto, que guste de la lectura y buena música, que tenga estilo, que no necesite mostrarse al mundo para saber que es el mejor. Cariñoso y poco presuntuoso, respetuoso, entre muchas otras cosas.

Y sinceramente él no cumplía ninguna de mis expectativas.

—Mmm, al parecer vamos muy mal —dijo en voz baja.

—Lo sé, fue un balde de agua fría la noticia.

—Para mí también lo fue —torció el labio nuevamente —. Es tu turno.

No sabía que preguntarle, la verdad es que no sabía mucho de él.

—No sé que preguntarte… déjame pensar —bebí un poco de jugo —. ¿Te has enamorado?

Salía constantemente en la prensa rosa, muchas chicas se colgaban de su fama… siempre me pregunté ¿Cuántas de ellas habrán sido realmente su novia?

Se demoró en contestar.

—No, creo que nunca.

—¿Te gusta la fama?

Por que siempre aparecía en alguna revista.

—No lo sé, quizá.

—¿Te gusta leer?

—En los viajes.

Seguramente alguna revista de farándula. Sonreí ante la idea.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—La que esta haciendo las preguntas soy yo.

Sonrió ante mi respuesta.

—¿Haces deporte?

—Todo el tiempo.

—¿Te gusta la música?

Había leído un articulo que decía que le gustaba mucho la música, mi pregunta era que tipo de música, por que no me lo imaginaba escuchando música clásica.

—Me gusta la música, casi todo tipo de música y de hecho me gusta el piano.

Mi mandíbula casi me traiciona y cae al suelo.

—¿Sorprendida? —rió.

—Un poco, pensé que no tenías cerebro.

—Que no demuestre mis facultades no significa que no las tenga.

—Pero demuestras otros tipos de facultades ante los _paparazzis._

—Lo sé, pero continúa.

No sabía que más preguntarle, por que evidentemente no era virgen.

—No sé que más preguntar —reconocí.

—Te falta la pregunta más importante.

—¿Cuál?

—Si es que me gustas… —sonrió.

No le preguntaría algo así, es que realmente no me interesaba saberlo, no valía la pena después de todo me tendría que casar con él a la fuerza.

—No es relevante —reconocí.

—Debería serlo.

—Nos casaremos obligados, de cualquier forma, eso ya da igual —volví a beber de mi jugo.

—¿Quieres que responda?

—Te dije que me da igual —sinceramente así era.

—Bien, entonces quédate con la duda —sonrió.

—No podré dormir pensando si le gusto a mi futuro esposo —dije con evidente sarcasmo.

—Pocas horas de sueño se reducen a un cutis poco saludable —rió.

—Gracias por el dato —respondí seria.

No conversamos demasiado.

Revisé la hora en mi celular. Era tarde.

—Me debo ir —dije.

—¿Control parental?

—No, mañana saldré con una amiga y aún no decido algunas cosas —respondí exclusivamente para taparle la boca.

—¿Te voy a dejar?

—He venido en mi auto —sonreí.

Ambos salimos al estacionamiento, gracias a Dios no había ningún paparazzi o algo por el estilo.

—¿Cuál es tú auto?

—El _pequeño_… es el Alfa romeo 8C Spider —sonreí.

—Así que te gustan los autos rápidos —levantó una ceja.

—Si, pero no cambio a mi _pequeño_.

—Parece que te ha encerrado un idiota.

—Si, no faltan los imbéciles con ínfulas de dueños de la carretera —reclamé.

Un autazo se había apegado tanto a mi auto que no cabía ni siquiera para entrar en la cabina del conductor.

—No te preocupes, este imbécil sacara su auto para que puedas sacar el tuyo —sonrió.

Sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían.

—Así que el Lamborghini Lp 710 es tuyo…

—Te manejas ¿Eh?

—Por supuesto.

—Bueno, por lo menos hay algo en común…

Levanté la ceja.

—Nos vemos el jueves —respondí.

Se acercó demasiado a mí…Estremecí al sentir su respiración en mi oído.

—En cuanto a la respuesta del privado —susurró —. Es… no. Tú tampoco me gustas ni un solo poco —sentí la tibieza de su hálito en mi oído.

¿Para qué querría yo saber eso? No me interesaba en absoluto… Idiota.

* * *

_**Hola chicas!**_

_**Bueno les cuento esta es una idea loca que me surgió... pero no es como todos creen...**_

_**el desenlace de esta historia... tendrá muchas tribulaciones... no es la felicidad en pleno y nada de fácil...**_

_**como comenzaré ahora a escribir 2 fics... trataré de actualizar más seguido...**_

_**Este fic tiene una dedicación especial a mi amiga MissKathy90 **_

_**Ella sabe mucho sobre esta historia...**_

_**asi que ahora a ver como se desenvuelve...**_

_**las invito tambien a revisar mis one shots...**_

_**(haciendome un poco de publicidad) jajaja!**_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS... COMO DICEN EN EL BLOG .com**_

_**TU COMENTARIO ES MI PROPINA...**_

_**Besos a todas en especial a Nikkio_o Novaly y SofiCullen  
**_


	2. Nocturnal

Me quedé largo rato pensando en el encuentro entre Edward y yo. No éramos compatibles en nada, y nuestra conversación había sido absolutamente monótona.

Iba de camino a casa de Alice. Llevaba una maleta con la ropa y a mi _pequeño_.

Era muy genial que no tuviésemos conductor, me sentía libre.

La casa de Alice era preciosa, me encantaba todo, tenía estilo y la decoración de su pieza era absolutamente _chic_, tal cual como lo era mi amiga.

—¡Bella! —chilló al verme.

Dejé a mi pequeño en manos del conductor de Alice, el se encargaría de guardarlo.

—¡Alice! —la besé en la mejilla.

—Emmett ha salido, es ¡Genial! Tendremos salida nocturna sin acompañantes —sonrió.

—¿Salió? —era raro en Emmett, él no salía si yo venía a casa, pues sabía que iríamos de noche a algún bar. Debía ser muy importante para que se ausentara.

—Ya sabes, últimamente esta saliendo con sus amigotes y al parecer llegó Edward Cullen de Londres —aún no le contaba nada a Alice.

—¿Emmett es amigo de Edward Cullen?

—Claro, Emmett le presentó la última novia a Edward, aunque no duraron nada, ella era muy celosa y él un mujeriego de primera. Emmett lo conoce desde que se fue una temporada a Londres —dijo mi amiga quien siempre se informaba de la vida de los demás a través de la prensa rosa.

—No lo sabía —aún no quería contarlo todo a Alice, esperaría a que estuviese sentada para soltarle todo.

El padre de Alice era un hombre muy ocupado, constantemente viajaba por lo que casi nunca lo veía. La madre de Alice era una persona muy tierna y cariñosa. Era una mujer muy ocupada también por lo que había viajado a Canadá por dos semanas. No regresaría hasta la semana entrante.

Nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de Alice.

—Alice, amiga tengo que decirte algo —esperé que se acomodara en su escritorio.

—Soy toda oídos —sonrió mientras prendía su notebook.

—M-Me caso —solté y cerré los ojos.

Tal cual como esperé mi amiga comenzó a chillar reclamándome sentimientos.

—¿Cómo es posible que no me lo dijeras? ¿Soy tu mejor amiga Bella? BFF ¡o sea!

—¡Alice, es un matrimonio por conveniencia! —tuve que levantar la voz para que me tomase en cuenta.

Su boca formó una perfecta "o"

—¿Tus padres te han obligado?

—Si, ¿Crees tú que me lanzaría al matrimonio si no?

—¿Con quien? —dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado.

—Con el ser más repulsivo, insoportable y tedioso del mundo.

—¡¿Quién?! —dijo Alice molesta.

—Con Edward Cullen —hice una arcada.

—¡¿Qué?! —abrió los ojos con exageración —. Edward, ¿Edward Cullen? —Asentí—. Pero, pero si tú y Edward son como el _agua_ y el _vinagre_, _blanco_ y _negro_, _cielo_ y _tierr_a, _sólido_ _y líquido_, _calor_ y _frío_… ¡Dios! El _demonio_ y un _ángel_... ¡uff! Amiga te compadezco…—dijo teatralmente.

—Exacto, me han de casar con el mismísimo demonio —suspiré resignada.

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste de inmediato?! —me criticó.

—Era algo que tenía que decírtelo en persona. Además ayer me junté con él.

—¡¿Qué?! Bella, eres cruel con tu mejor amiga, ¡Por Dios! Bella, yo jamás te ocultaría algo así ¿Se lo contaste a Rose?

—No, eres la primera en saber.

—Rose vendrá a la pijamada también, tendrás tiempo de ponerla al tanto —dijo alterada.

Estuvimos charlando todo el tiempo sobre mi matrimonio y el _demonio de Edward Cullen._

Rose no tardó en llegar y tuve que volver a repetir mi historia, aunque esta vez Alice se me adelantó y reprodujo todo lo que le había contado.

—¿Cuándo es? —preguntó Rose.

—No tengo idea —reconocí —. Mi madre dijo que quieren que parezca natural, así que creo que tendremos un noviazgo medio largo —introduje mi dedo a la boca en señal de desaprobación.

—Isabella Marie Cullen —sonrió Alice —. ¡Suena excelente! Y Aunque te cases con _el mismísimo satanás_, por lo menos serás la envidia de muchas.

—Como si ser la envidia de muchas fuera el _sentido de vivir_ de Bella —sonrió Rose.

Las tres reímos ante las ocurrencias de Alice.

—¿Leíste lo que salió en _Seventeen_ sobre tu hermano? —le dijo Rose a Alice.

—¡No! ¿Emmett salió en _Seventeen_? —dijo Alice sorprendida.

—¡Ni me miren! Mi tío no me dijo nada —respondí.

Theodore Swan, era mi tío, el dueño de muchas revistas, entre esas Seventeen.

—Mira esto —sacó Rose la revista de su maleta —. Lo leeré para ustedes.

Entonces leyó lo siguiente:

_Emmett Cullen, el hijo de los exitosos Brandon ha frecuentado últimamente muy seguido Londres, por lo que se ha oído esta saliendo con Jess Stanley, famosa modelo de la pasarela parisina. Emmett se ha visto con su gran amigo Edward Cullen recorriendo los bares de Londres y ahora este último ha decidido hacerle compañía en NY donde se espera se reúna con su ex novia Tanya Denali a quien dejó por Lauren Mallory una conocida cantante de Escocia._

—¡Mi hermano no sale con Jessica Stanley! ¡No puede salir con ella! —dijo Alice furiosa —. Por lo menos si saliera con ella yo lo sabría ¿Cierto chicas?

Rose y yo nos quedamos mirando. O sea mi amiga se mantenía informada de todo, pero para ella Emmett era el santo de su devoción, jamás se fijaba en modelos, ni en chicas debajo pelo, como les decía Alice. Pero Rose y yo sabíamos que Emmett no le decía nada para que no estuviese presionándolo.

—Alice, tú hermano puede salir con quien quiera, después de todo de ahí a que se case —dijo Rose.

—Además no creo que haya problema en que salga con Jess, es una chica que sale muy poco, quizá recién se están conociendo, ya sabes como es la prensa rosa —dije bajándole el perfil al asunto.

—Si, sólo a Bella le pasa que se casa con desconocidos a los que odia y en el Siglo XXI —se rió Rose.

—Ja-Ja-Ja —dije seria—. Muy divertido.

—Cambiando de tema… ¿Dónde iremos? —dijo Rose.

Había tenido mucha curiosidad de ese lugar que decía Alice.

—Se llama Nocturnal, lo curioso del lugar es que va cambiando de ubicación, entonces así los paparazzis no logran encontrarlo, es solamente de la Elite, nadie puede entrar si no tiene buen apellido ni identificación ¿Qué tal? —sonrió.

—La idea es brillante —dijo Rose.

No me convencía mucho, pero entre quedarme encerrada y salir con las chicas, prefería salir a distraerme un poco.

Alice comenzó con la elección de ropa, mientras que Rose elegía el maquillaje, yo simplemente me encargaba de los peinados, era gracioso ya que era especialista en peinados extravagantes, pero para el resto por que para mi era un caso.

—Bella, ¿Trajiste el vestido que te pedí? —dijo Alice.

—Si, esta en mi maleta —sonreí.

Alice me había pedido que trajese un vestido color morado, ya que le daría unos toques para esta noche.

Comenzó a arreglarlo, pensé que le daría más brillo, pero en vez de eso se le ocurrió la brillante idea de acortarlo aún más.

La miré con reprobación.

—¿Qué? Bella, tienes bonitas piernas —sonrió justificándose.

—Ya Bella ven acá te maquillaré —dijo Rose.

Comenzaron con la producción, no tenía derecho a quejarme, estaba en manos de las chicas, luego comenzó mi turno con el cabello de ambas.

Al terminar la producción nos dirigimos hacía el vestíbulo.

Alice le pidió al conductor que trajese mi _pequeño_, era obvio que manejaría yo, era siempre la única cuerda para estos eventos.

Disponíamos a subirnos a mi auto cuando llegó la Hammer de Emmett.

—Tenía que llegar tu hermanito —dijo Rose.

—Tendrá que aclararme eso de la Jessica esa —dijo Alice cruzando los brazos.

Emmett se bajó de la Hammer bastante molesto.

—¿Dónde van? —chilló.

Traía un acompañante.

—Vamos al Nocturnal —dijo Alice —pero eso no es relevante, ¿Quién es esa tal Jessica?

—No empieces —dijo Emmett volviéndose a la Hammer.

Alice lo detuvo.

—Yo que te pille con una de esas mujercitas y te juro Emmett, te lo juro que dejo la escoba en la prensa —chilló amenazante mi amiga a la que creía muy capaz de hacer una locura como esa.

Emmett no dijo nada.

—Yo también voy al Nocturnal, las acompañaré llamaré a otro amigo para que estemos todos en pareja.

—¿A quien traes en la Hammer? —preguntó Rose.

—Jasper, un amigo de Irlanda —sonrió.

—Apellido —exigió Alice.

—Withlock —respondió Emmett rodando los ojos.

—Ese es mío esta noche —reclamó Alice.

—Nada de mío, simplemente bailarás con él y te estaré mirando —reclamó Emmett que se subió al auto.

Nos subimos a mi _pequeño_, entonces quise asegurarme.

—Yo bailaré con Emmett, el _desconocido_ es para Rose, por que es más atrevida —sonreí.

—¡Siempre es lo mismo! Si no me gusta el _desconocido_ irá para Bella, por que al quinto baile siempre se aburre —reclamó Rose.

El Nocturnal esta vez era en un salón de un Hotel al que jamás había visitado.

Llegamos y el ambiente era fenomenal, nada parecido que hubiese visto antes.

Emmett ya había estacionado su Hammer y nos esperaba en el vestíbulo.

Estremecí al ver que el _desconocido_ era Edward.

—Tú te quedas con el desconocido —susurró Rose a mi oído.

—Ni lo sueñes el desconocido es tuyo —reclamé en un susurro a Rose.

—Edward no será mi _esposo_, así que será tuyo —reclamó Rose.

—Ni lo sueñes, yo estaré con Emmett —le apreté el brazo.

No siguió chillando.

Emmett presentó a Alice con Jasper, mientras que Edward no me quitaba los ojos de encima, tenía la mandíbula tensa, intenté ignorarlo.

—Emmett, esta noche bailaré contigo —sonreí.

—Un placer, querida —dijo siempre tan amable.

Emmett era adorable.

Rose y Edward parecían llevarse bien.

Mientras que Alice y Jasper no dejaban de conversar.

—¿Por qué no has querido bailar con Edward? —me preguntó Emmett al oído para que le escuchase.

—¿Debería haber querido bailar con él?

—Son novios ¿No?

—¿Quién te dijo semejante estupidez? —reclamé.

—Edward.

Así que andaba propagando nuestro "noviazgo".

—¡Que chismoso! Emmett, yo me declaro soltera —sonreí.

Seguimos bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta.

—Bella, quiero ir a la barra —dijo Emmett a mi oído.

—Vamos, también tengo sed.

En la barra estaba Alice con Jasper que también se habían dado un _break_.

—¿Qué tal lo estas pasando? —le preguntó Emmett a Jasper.

—Bastante bien, tu hermana es muy simpática —reconoció Jasper.

—Pero es mi hermana no te olvides de eso —le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

Jasper se masajeó.

—Claro que no lo olvido —respondió riendo Jasper.

—Bella y yo iremos al tocador, no nos demoramos —dijo Alice jalándome del brazo.

Alice hizo señas a Rose para que se nos uniera, no se demoró Rose en decirle a Edward que iría al tocador.

Los chicos se quedaron en la barra mientras que nosotras entrábamos al baño.

—¡Oh! Chicas, Jasper es un amor, pueden creer que lee a Hemmingway —dijo Alice con los ojos brillantes.

—Lo que es Edward, no deja de preguntarme por Bella, me tiene enferma —dijo Rosalie.

—¿Qué Edward pregunta por Bella? —chilló Alice tomándome de las manos.

—No sé que pretende, pero a mi no me agrada en absoluto, el chico no tiene cerebro —reclamé.

No seguimos retocando el maquillaje y luego salimos a la pista de baile.

Había un cuarto chico hablando con Emmett y los demás. Era alto, más que Emmett, moreno, fornido y elegante. Me causó curiosidad.

—Chicas este es Jacob Black, hijo de los Black de Canadá —nos presentó el hermano de mi amiga.

El chico nos saludo a cada una, tenía un aroma exquisito.

—¿Isabella, verdad? —me preguntó Jacob.

—Si, así es —dije bebiéndome mi laguna azul.

—¿Bailamos? —me ofreció su mano.

Miré a Emmett quien me guiñó un ojo.

Entonces tendí mi mano para bailar con Jacob.

Se movía bastante bien, y era muy respetuoso mantenía la distancia entre nosotros.

—¿Qué te gusta hacer? —me preguntó mientras bailábamos.

—Me gusta leer, pintar, dibujar y salir con mis amigas —sonreí.

Se acercó más a mí para oírme.

Alice pasó detrás de Jacob mientras bailaba con Jasper y Rosalie había cambiado de pareja estaba con Emmett. Había perdido de vista a Edward, un alivio para mí ya que me desagradaba su falso tono de simpatía. Había que reconocer que ninguno de los dos se sentía feliz con el matrimonio concertado, para ambos se nos habían arruinado los planes.

—¿Me escuchaste? —preguntó Jacob.

—Lo siento, la música no me lo permitió. ¿Qué decías? —me disculpé.

—Decía que me agrada leer también y que admiro la pintura, también me gusta hacer alas delta —sonrió.

El chico no era tan tonto como creía.

Mantuvimos una agradable conversación. Me dejó su teléfono y Messenger.

De repente apareció Edward con Tanya Denali, la reconocí por que la había visto en las revistas y le pidió a Jacob cambiar de pareja.

Para mi desgracia Jacob aceptó.

—Hola, Isabella —dijo Edward acercándose a mí.

—Hola —respondí.

—¿Te agrado Black?

—No te importa —le reclamé —deberías haber seguido bailando con tu ex.

—¿Celosa?

—¿De qué? No creas Cullen, que el mundo gira a tú alrededor.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota_ —pensaba.

—¡Uy! Que agresiva —reclamó.

Hice oídos sordos a su último comentario y me dediqué a bailar casi sin tomarlo en cuenta.

De vez en cuando se acercaba y yo me alejaba lo más posible de él.

De repente vi a Rose besándose con Emmett. Mi mandíbula casi cae al suelo.

Vibró mi celular.

Tenía un mensaje de Alice.

_Mira a tu izquierda, mi hermanito abrió los ojos _

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Edward.

—Respondo a una amiga.

Tecleé.

_No tenía idea, espero que después de eso se sigan hablando._

Lo envié y seguí bailando con Edward. Entonces me dí cuenta que Jacob me estaba mirando, me guiñó un ojo. Mi estomago se apretó fuertemente.

Otro mensaje de Alice.

_Espero que después de esto abran los ojos y continúen juntos._

Iba a contestarle a Alice cuando me llegó otro mensaje.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, debo responder —dije sin sentirlo.

Era un mensaje de Jacob.

_Linda, esta aburrida con Cullen? Cambio de pareja entonces._

Lo miré y le cerré un ojo.

Se acercó Jacob con Tanya.

—Cambio de pareja —pidió Jacob.

Edward lo miro serio e hizo el cambio.

—¿Qué tal la noche? —preguntó Black.

—Interesante —fue todo lo que pude responder.

—¿Me acompañas a buscar algo para beber?

—¡Claro! —el chico había adivinado mi pensamiento.

Nos dirigimos a la barra y pedimos algo para beber.

—¿Estudias? —me preguntó mientras le servían un vodka.

—Si, tercer año de Licenciatura en artes —respondí.

—¿Tus padres te autorizaron?

Si, era bien sabido que nadie de familia podía estudiar arte.

—Bajo la condición que después de eso debo estudiar Administración de empresas —levanté una ceja.

—Entiendo, es típico —rió.

—¿Tú, qué haces?

—Ya salí de Harvard, Leyes —volvió a mostrar su perfecta dentadura.

—¡Oh! Felicitaciones, pero ¿Realmente te gusta?

—Amo mi carrera —sonrió.

—¿Eres hijo del conocido Billy Black?

—Si, el mismo.

Billy Black era el primer ministro de Canadá.

—¿Piensas seguir una carrera política a futuro?

—No lo sé —sonrió.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —dijo Emmett.

—Una buena charla —sonrió Jacob.

—Bella es hora de irnos —dijo el hermano de Alice.

—¿Qué hora es? —dije desorientada.

—Son las cinco de la mañana —dijo Emmett.

No me había dado cuenta, pero anda de la mano con Rose que al parecer se estaba cayendo de sueño.

—¿Y Alice?

—Esperándote a fuera con Jasper y Edward.

—Bueno, un gusto Jacob, espero que nos encontremos más seguido —le dije al chico que sinceramente era muy simpático.

—El gusto fue todo mío querida Bella —me besó en la mejilla.

Nuevamente sentí como mi estómago se comprimía y mis manos temblaban.

Al salir vi a Alice abrazada de Jasper.

_¿Qué ocurrió aquí?_ —pensé.

—Bella me estoy congelando ¡Apresúrate! —reclamo Alice.

Jasper le tendió su chaqueta.

Todas nos subimos a mi _pequeño_.

—Edward, ¿Podrías irte con las chicas? —rogó Emmett.

—¡Emmett puedo conducir perfectamente! —reclamé.

—Será mejor que te lleve —dijo Edward sentándome en el copiloto.

Me sentí herida, entregándole mi auto a un completo idiota.

—¿No viniste en tu Lamborghini?

—Esta guardado en el estacionamiento del hotel —respondió sin dejar de mirar el camino.

—¿No viniste con Emmett?

—Me hospedo en el Hotel de mis padres, el mismo donde hoy se realizó el Nocturnal.

No tenía idea que el hotel era de ellos, en realidad ni siquiera me fijé donde era.

—¿En qué te devolverás luego?

—Emmett me invitó a quedarme en su casa.

Miré por el retrovisor para reclamarle a Alice, pero junto a Rose se habían quedado dormidas.

¡Demonios!

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—¿Te he dado la confianza? —respondió arqueando una ceja.

—Por eso mismo te estoy preguntando —dije aguantando mi ira.

—Es broma, sólo pregunta.

—¿Podrías parecer que no existes en la casa de los Brandon?

—Isabella, tú para mi no existes hasta el jueves, luego de eso me veré obligado a verte como mi novia, así que vive tranquila tú último miércoles sin mi existencia —sonrió.

—¿Entonces por eso le dijiste a Emmett que soy tu novia? —le reclamé.

_Grandísimo idiota_ —pensé

Se quedó en silencio, presionó sus mandíbulas y suspiró.

—No me ha quedado alternativa, quería vincularme con una chica —respondió.

—Pues si no quieres acostarte con una cualquiera entonces será mejor que no me utilices de pretexto, búscate otra noviecita que te sirva para esos encargos.

—Si mis padres no hubiesen elegido por mi, tenlo por seguro que estaría felizmente con la mujer que me plazca y no con una niñita que se encierra en libros y aparenta ser mujer—reclamó

Mi ira comenzó a salir, intenté aguantármela… no quería que el idiota chocase a mi _pequeño_ por ir discutiendo conmigo.

Por lo que le respondí sin golpes.

—Estamos en el mismo caso, si de mí dependiese estaría con un hombre, no con un idiota repulsivo que no tiene cerebro y simplemente piensa en sexo todo el día, quizá Jacob Black hubiese sido mejor novio de lo que podrías llegar a ser tú —le reclamé.

Al parecer cumplí mi objetivo, se molestó. Apretó sus puños contra el volante.

—No sabes nada de mí, así que dedícate a vivir en tu castillo en las nubes, mientras yo vivo mi vida, mientras menos nos encontremos mejor —declaró.

—Me parece perfecto —le respondí —. Delante de tus padres no tendré problemas en parecer civilizada, mientras tú también lo hagas.

—Esto entonces es un trato, simulamos las paces frente a nuestras familias. Despues de eso si te visto ni me acuerdo —sentenció.

—Excelente.

Imbécil, no sabía el flaco favor que me hacía.

Sonó mi celular.

—Jacob, Hola —reí.

—Hola cariño, sólo te llamaba para decirte que fue una noche muy agradable.

—Si, disfrute mucho junto a tu compañía —sonreí.

—No te molesta que te llame ¿Verdad?

—Para nada, cuando gustes.

—Podríamos repetirlo.

—Claro que si.

—Bueno me iré a dormir, cuídate.

—Igual tú.

Colgué el teléfono.

—¿Tú novio perfecto?

—Más decente que el que me impusieron.

—Interesante.

—¿Qué?

—No te importa.

¡Cómo le detestaba! ¡Con sus ínfulas de caballero londinense y con ese exquisito acento!

¿No podía ser como los caballeros de antaño?

No… para mi suerte tenía que tocarme un completo imbécil.

_**Hola! Chicas! **_

_**Vuelvo a dejarles este cap… de la nueva historia… espero que les guste.**_

_**Muchos cariños a todas**_

_**Y nos leemos prontito.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Manne**_

_**(Gracias por los REVIEWS)**_


	3. Familia

La visita en la casa de Alice fue agradable después de todo, Edward no me volvió a dirigir la palabra, ambos fingíamos que el otro no existía, Rose nos comentó todos los detalles del beso con Emmett y Alice se desilusionó al saber que simplemente fue algo de momento.

Mientras estuvimos allí Alice no dejó de hablar de Jasper, quien había prometido verla más seguido en su casa de NY.

Al marchar me sorprendió ver a Rose conversando con Emmett, no quise interrumpir, después de todo me enteraría por MSN o por teléfono.

Eché a andar mi _pequeño_ cuando me dí cuenta que en el marcador de velocidad había un papel.

Lo abrí impaciente, pensando que quizá era alguna nota del parquímetro o vaya a saber Dios que podría ser.

_Bella:_

_El jueves se supone que recién nos conocemos, así que finge amabilidad. _

_El resto de las indicaciones nos las iremos dando por celular._

_Edward._

La nota era innecesaria. Después de darle varias vueltas al asunto, llegué a la conclusión que quería presumir de su estupenda caligrafía.

Al llegar a casa, mis padres estaban conversando en la sala de estar.

—_¡Pero, Charlie! No puedes hacer aquello, implicaría que se debe ir a Londres y habíamos acordado que no haría eso hasta que terminará su segunda carrera_ —decía mi madre algo alterada.

Por lo que alcancé a oír estaban hablando de mí. Me quedé tras la puerta para oír un poco más.

—_Querida, es lo mejor. Ella irá a exponer en una de las mejores galerías de Europa y de paso quitamos ese asqueroso chisme de los expedientes_ —respondió papá.

—_Charlie, ¡Es absolutamente insensato! Creerán que esta huyendo de las publicaciones_ —reclamó nuevamente mi madre.

—_Renée el asunto ya esta resuelto, nuestra querida Isabella se irá un año a especializarse en Cambridge_ —sentenció mi padre.

Hubiese gritado de alegría de no ser por que estaba espiándolos.

Intenté entrar de forma casual al salón.

—¡Has regresado! —me abrazó mi madre.

Parecía que me hubiese ido por mucho por que el abrazo fue muy caluroso.

—Mamá fue sólo un día—regañé.

—Ya sabes como es tú madre Bella —dijo mi padre riéndose desde el sofá —. Te tengo una noticia querida.

—Charlie, aún es muy pronto, deberías…

—Nada de debería… Querida. La decisión esta tomada —sonrió—. Bella, siéntate a mi lado.

Ya sabiendo la noticia que me esperaba, me senté a su lado, intentando disimular mi evidente alegría.

—Tú madre y yo, hemos decidido hacer un traslado por un año a Londres, te irás la semana que viene al curso de Artes de Cambridge. Al parecer la hija de los Brandon también irá, por lo que hemos dispuesto alojarlas en el mismo Hotel.

_¡No podía ser más perfecto! Alice y yo, solas y en ¡Londres! Ya podía oír el grito de mi amiga cuando se lo contase._

No me contuve y me lancé a los brazos de papá.

—¡Gracias, papá! —dije realmente agradecida.

Se lo agradecí a mi madre. Iba a retirarme cuando mi padre me llamó de nuevo.

—Aún hay un tema que tenemos que conversar. Siéntate —su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

Pensé lo peor, quizá en el Nocturnal habían paparazzis.

—Mira esto —me tendió una revista.

La recibí y lo primero que vi fue una foto de Edward y yo en _"La tua cantante"._

—¿Cuándo fue esto cariño? —preguntó mi padre, al parecer no estaba molesto.

—Ese día del taller, al salir Edward marcó mi número y me pidió vernos —mentí sólo un poco para no quedar como plena mentirosa.

—Bueno, no me molesta que lo hayas querido conocer antes, pero queremos que se resguarden, no quiero demasiada prensa infiltrada en el asunto —sentenció mi padre.

—Además, si quieren noticias de ustedes, entonces que paguen por sus entrevistas —dijo mi madre un poco más molesta.

Una vez discutido el tema, y dejándome en claro que no debía salir demasiado en público con Edward, cosa que realmente no me molestaba, me dejaron retirarme a mi habitación.

Si había algo que le _debía_ a Edward Cullen era el viaje a Londres, gracias a esa publicación me iría feliz con Alice.

Llamé de inmediato a mi amiga.

—¡Alice! Amiga, te tengo una excelente noticia —chillé por teléfono sin darle la oportunidad de responderme.

—_Bella ¿Te casas esta semana?_ —rió ante la idea que aquello me entusiasmase.

—No —dije seria —. Me iré contigo a Cambridge, mis padres me han inscrito en el curso —chillé.

Escuché a mi amiga gritar de felicidad tal cual como lo había imaginado.

—_¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! _—propuso Alice.

—¡Excelente! Algo así como una fiesta de despedida —sonreí.

—_Tenemos una semana para organizarla, tiene que ser…_

—_La fiesta del año_ —chillamos juntas.

Colgué a Alice para hablar por teléfono con Edward, no era de mi agrado tener que hacerlo y claramente no le iba a agradecer, solamente tenía que avisarle sobre la revista y que mis padres ya estaban en conocimiento de casi todo.

—_Aló_ —contestó algo molesto.

—Edward, soy Bella —respondí.

—_Lo sé._

—Sólo te llamaba para decirte que hemos salido en _Magazines_. Mis padres la han visto.

—_Los míos también, tengo el hotel llenos de Paparazzis_.

—En mi casa parece que no hay nadie, no oigo ruidos —dije mirando por la ventana.

—_En E! tienen filmaciones en directo desde las afueras de tu casa, así que ni se te ocurra salir _—dijo Edward aún molesto.

—¿Estas enojado conmigo?

—_No, es sólo que ahora deberé quedarme acá casi todo el día_ —respondió con cierto sarcasmo.

—Bueno era sólo eso, así que no tenemos que fingir que nos conocemos recién —finiquité la llamada sin darle la oportunidad de responder.

Me lancé en la cama y prendí la televisión.

Efectivamente en _E!_ estaban filmando mi casa y repetían una y otra vez las imágenes del restaurant.

Apagué el televisor sin ánimos de seguir viendo mis fotografías una y otra vez, sin contar las estúpidas conclusiones de la periodista.

El día pasó sin grandes novedades, me dediqué a leer por la tarde y a dormir lo más que pude.

_._

—¡Bella, levántate! —reclamó mi madre.

—Es temprano —dije aún somnolienta.

—Los Cullen vendrán a la hora de almuerzo —reclamó.

Sin ánimos me vi obligada a correr a la ducha.

No pude permanecer todo el tiempo que quería, ya que mi madre desde mi habitación reclamaba a cada segundo.

Al salir tenía lista mi ropa, no me agradaba demasiado el rosa, pero mi madre había insistido en que debía ser un vestido de ese color.

Mi padre me halagó al verme tan refinada, preparada, peinada y Bla Bla.

Aún no llegaban los Cullen y mi padre ya tenía todo bajo control. Cómo era de esperar a las 13:30 ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, ingresaron al vestíbulo Edward con sus padres.

—Querida Esme —saludo mi madre a la Sra. Cullen.

—Renée Querida ¿Cómo has estado? —se abrazaron.

Mientras que mi padre saludaba calurosamente al padre de Edward, Carlisle Cullen.

Con Edward nos ahorramos la presentación, ya que todo el mundo se había enterado sobre nuestro encuentro.

Edward vestía un terno negro de cuello corto, le daba un estilo casual y, obviamente, con su pelo desordenado.

Me saludó muy calurosamente, mientras que mi madre halagaba lo guapo que era. Claro que al lado de su padre, era muy justificable su porte. Carlisle era sin duda, a mi parecer, mucho más guapo que Edward.

El salón se llenó de conversaciones de negocio, por parte de mi padre y el de Edward. Mientras que mí madre y Esme no dejaban de hablar sobre Paris.

Edward y yo estábamos sentados en el mismo sofá y sin ningún tema relevante para compartir.

—Te queda el rosa —fue todo lo que se animo a decir.

—Gracias —sonreí —. Lamento no poder decir lo mismo de tu aspecto —susurré.

Su mandíbula se tensó.

—Se supone que serías grata delante de nuestros padres —dijo en voz baja.

—Estoy siendo muy agradable al decirte la verdad —me reí.

Era un chico completamente desagradable, antes de conocerlo ya sentía una cierta antipatía hacía él. Esas ínfulas de caballero Londinense, ¡por favor! Venir aquí a denigrar mi imagen de un verdadero caballero, como aquellos de antaño, me enfermaba.

—¿De qué hablan tan entretenidos? —dijo la Sra. Cullen.

—De lo hermosa que se ve Bella con el rosa —respondió Edward.

—Si, es cierto, es una de las pocas chicas de hoy en día que sabe vestir adecuadamente —respondió su madre —. Es por eso que me agradas tanto —me sonrió dulcemente.

Esme era una mujer muy agradable y al parecer sincera. Quizá no me costase ser amable con ella.

Pasamos al comedor.

—Así que te vas a Londres —dijo Carlisle.

—Así es, mis padres me han regalado una estadía allá para asistir a Cambridge —sonreí.

—Bueno, le he ofrecido a tu padre la suite presidencial para ti y otra para tú amiga, mientras estés allá quiero que seas muy bien atendida —sonrió Carlisle.

La idea me parecía fatal, tener que estar en el Hotel de los padres de Edward, era incomodísimo, ya me veía soportándolo, cada vez que pudiese me lo sacaría en cara.

—Con Carlisle, habíamos pensado en que te quedases a vivir en nuestra casa, pero se vería muy mal que dos novios viviesen bajo el mismo techo. Aunque sé que tú no habrías sido ningún problema, todo lo contrario —dijo con evidente sinceridad Esme.

—Muchas gracias, pero sinceramente me agradará la propuesta del Hotel —sonreí sin mirar a Edward, ya me imaginaba que rostro habrá puesto cuando Esme me invitó a su hogar.

Continuamos cenando, mientras estuve sentada no intercambié palabras con Edward, pero si con su madre, era una mujer muy acogedora, muy tierna, sinceramente era adorable.

Estaba oyendo a Esme hablar de Italia cuando no pude oír un comentario que le hacía papá a Carlisle.

—Así es, he decidido dejar en nuevas manos la abogacía de mis empresas —sonrió papá.

—¿Y quien es el afortunado? —dijo Carlisle —. ¿Te ha servido algunas de mis recomendaciones?

—Si, la verdad es que si. He retomado contacto con mi viejo amigo Billy, y me ha mencionado que su hijo ya esta egresado, el mismo chico que señalaste en tus recomendaciones, Jacob Black, el será el encargado de mis finanzas y asuntos legales —dijo mi padre.

¡Este mundo era un pañuelo! Así que Jacob sería el abogado de mi padre.

Ante la idea de tenerlo tan cerca solté una risita sin pensarlo.

Edward me miró fijamente, sin ánimos de reír.

—¿Qué te causa gracia? —dijo Edward aún tenso.

—Simplemente que el mundo es un pañuelo —sonreí.

Edward gustaba en ponerme en aprietos, pero no era algo de preocuparse, él no sabía que yo también podía mover mis piezas.

—¿A que te refieres? —insistió tal como deseaba.

—Bueno es que Jacob Black es un amigo mío y me agradó mucho la idea que papá lo contratase —sonreí.

—No tenía idea, hija, que habías tenido contacto con los Black —añadió mi padre.

—Si, fue en casa de Alice, es un buen amigo de Emmett —dije esperando que mi padre soltará el resto.

—Entonces te agradará saber que ocupara las habitaciones del tercer piso, las que están cerca de tu salón de pintura —me respondió.

Edward empalideció, no tenía idea que mi padre siempre acogía a su mano derecha en nuestro hogar.

—¿V-Vivirá a-acá? —preguntó Edward.

—Por supuesto, Jacob viene de Canadá y no tiene un lugar donde quedarse, además me será más cómodo que trabajemos acá. Y no puedo olvidar que entre Billy y yo hay una gran amistad, Jacob será mi hijo suplente cuando Bella marche a Londres —sonrió.

Si, estaría fuera cerca de diez meses, pero Jacob estaría acá todo el tiempo. ¡Era brillante!

A Edward se le descompuso el semblante, claro, era evidente que Jacob y yo nos llevábamos bien. Quizá era hora que entendiese que tan inocente y poca cosa no era.

Mi padre se fue con Carlisle a jugar pool a otro salón, mientras que mi madre y Esme se dedicaron a conversar.

Edward y yo jugábamos póker para evitar conversar.

—Isabella —me llamó mi madre.

—¿Si? —respondí mirando mi juego.

—¿Por qué no le muestras la casa a Edward? —dijo mientras reían con Esme.

—Claro, será un placer —sonreí.

Si, claro será un _placer_…

Edward me ofreció el brazo en un intento de galantería, obligada a mantener las apariencias se lo acepté con una falsa sonrisa.

Al salir del salón le solté del brazo.

—Ni sueñes que te mostraré la casa, así que si puedes ¡Piérdete! —chillé.

—Si tú madre me pregunta sobre ciertos espacios no sabré que responder, creo que será mejor que me lleves a recorrer tú casa —sonrió victorioso.

¡Detestaba su tono triunfal!

Obviamente tuve que seguir la orden de mi madre.

Llevé a Edward por los distintos salones, incluso por el del árbol familiar, donde pareció bastante interesado.

—¿Te ha llamado la atención mi ascendencia?

—En realidad no, simplemente buscaba alguna familiaridad para evitar mi desgracia —sonrió.

—Si la encuentras, por favor, hazme el favor de decírmelo, también quiero salvarme de un matrimonio con un _ogro_ —esta vez era tiempo de demostrarle que si sabía defenderme, que el matrimonio sería una simple apariencia, que el hecho de ser tímida no significaba que fuese sumisa.

Seguimos adelante, caminando entre los salones de mi casa.

—¿Esta es tú habitación? —dijo al ver que me salté una puerta.

—Si y es personal —reclamé.

—¿Podrías mostrármela? —suplicó —. P-Por f-favor.

—¿A que se debe tú interés?

—Ya sabes. Dicen que el rincón más intimo de una chica es su habitación y bueno, como en un futuro seré tu esposo, me gustaría conocer ese rincón —argumentó.

Dudé. Entrecerré mis ojos, intentando decidirme.

—No quiero entrar a tu habitación para nada más, así que ni lo sueñes que te tocaré un solo pelo —se burló.

—¡Que Dios me libre de tus sucias manos! Quizá cuantas zorras pasaron por ellas.

Entró a mi habitación y la observó desde el umbral. No entró y sinceramente se lo agradecí.

—Es muy linda tu habitación —dijo una veza cerrando la puerta.

—Gracias —dije sin sentirlo.

—Parece de una niña de cinco años, ¿Dónde escondiste tus muñecas? —volvió a ser grosero.

No le respondí, caminé hacía otra habitación continua a la mía y le abrí la puerta.

En esa habitación se guardaban todos mis juguetes bajo vitrina, ya que no los ocupaba más le había pedido a mi padre que los guardase para recordarlos por siempre.

—¡Wow! Si que eras caprichosa —dijo admirando mi colección de Barbie, tenía absolutamente todas las que habían inclusive las de colección.

—Pero las usaba, no es que las pidiera para mantenerlas guardadas en la caja —me justifiqué —¿Y tú coleccionabas algo?

—Era fanático de los autos de _hot wheels_ con todas las pistas y todo los accesorios —pude notar como se enrojeció.

Salimos de la habitación, pude notar que al recordar su infancia había dejado de ser tan hostil.

Pasamos a mi salón de pintura.

—Realmente tienes talento —sonrió.

Esperé que agregara alguna pesadez, pero sorprendentemente no lo hizo.

—Gracias, son días de lluvia los que me inspiran —reconocí.

Volteó para verme.

—Generalmente en los días de lluvia escribo —sonrió.

—¿Te gusta escribir? ¿Qué escribes? —dije con real curiosidad.

—Poemas y canciones —dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—¿En serio?

—No me ofendas, puedo ser todo lo que quieras menos mentiroso —reclamó.

—Lo siento no imaginé que fueses algo más que una cara bonita y adicto al sexo —reí.

—Isabella… —me reprendió.

—Lo siento, es la imagen que has demostrado —me sinceré.

—Por eso te he dicho que no me juzgues por lo que ves —mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los míos.

Comenzó a acercarse a mí, lentamente, no sé que pretendía. Me perturbó su cercanía, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, estaba violando mi metro cuadrado.

Sus labios estaban a menos de tres centímetros de los míos y todos mis músculos estaban petrificados, quería alejarme de allí, pero mi cuerpo estúpidamente no respondía. Pude sentir su exhalación tibia sobre mi rostro.

El humedeció sus labios con su lengua y lentamente se alejó de mí.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le pregunté ruborizada.

—Simplemente, quería saber si causabas algo en mí —rió.

—Entonces agradezco no haber causado nada —seguí caminando mostrándole el resto de las habitaciones.

Intentando olvidar la cercanía de aquel encuentro.

Antes de bajar al salón donde se encontraban nuestros padres Edward me tomó del brazo.

—Isabella —me sostuvo suavemente con su fuerte mano —. Quiero hablar contigo en un lugar privado —rogó.

No entendía para qué quería estar a solas conmigo más tiempo, había tenido bastantes oportunidades de que hablásemos sin compañía.

—¿Para qué?

—Sé que hemos tenido discusiones y sé también que nos desagradamos mutuamente, pero no quiero defraudar a mi madre, ella tiene fe en nosotros y desea fervientemente que seamos la pareja perfecta —suspiró —. Sé que eso es casi imposible, por lo que te pido que pongas todo de tu parte frente a ellos.

_Así que el chico tenía corazón… interesante._

—Si, creo que puedo hacerlo. Aunque que nosotros seamos la pareja perfecta es una hazaña imposible, tú y yo tendríamos que nacer de nuevo —reí.

Se quedó observándome largo rato.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Nunca respondes mis preguntas —reclamé.

—Es sólo que me recuerdas a alguien, eso es todo —comenzó a caminar hacía el vestíbulo.

Al finalizar la escalera me ofreció el brazo y entramos al salón.

No tardaron los Cullen en despedirse y prometieron que Edward me visitaría mañana en la tarde.

Ninguno de los dos quedó muy animado con la noticia, pero después de todo tendríamos que acostumbrarnos. Seríamos marido y mujer y pasaríamos demasiado tiempo juntos, quizá algún día me termine acostumbrando a su carácter insoportable y él termine cediendo ante mis defectos.

Edward ya no parecía tan desagradable, quizá seguía sin soportarlo, pero esta vez recorriendo los salones se dejó entre ver… Aún así quedé con gran incertidumbre… _¿A quién le recordaría?_ Cuando me lo dijo sus ojos se opacaron y se humedecieron levemente.

Tendría que averiguarlo.

* * *

_**Hola chicas Este cap. lo hice hoy en la tarde, es un poco de transición...**_

_**Las cosas empiezan a mejorar entre ellos... pero no del todo... **_

_**Espero que les guste la historia...**_

_**la trama irá un poco más rápido en los siguientes capitulos, ya que es necesario llegar a un punto clave.**_

_**Como la historia me da para mucho sería demasiado larga si no avanzo con rápidez.**_

_**Creo que este fic tendrá unos 15 a 20 caps...**_

_**Besos**_

_**Cariños**_

_**Y gracias a todas las que me leen y me dejan reviews en todas mis historias, es gratificante leerlas :D**_

_**Manne  
**_


	4. Sorpresas

Los días pasaron rápidamente, entre los ajetreos de Alice y las compras para Londres se me habían ido volando las horas, es más con la autorización de mis padres para la fiesta de despedida habíamos tenido que encargarnos de los detalles y que todo estuviese a la perfección. Los invitados rodeaban las quinientas personas y Alice se había ido a quedar toda la semana a mi casa para organizar mejor lo que sería: _La fiesta del Año._

—Bella, no me gusta como se ve el vestido —reclamó Alice al ver que no se ajustaba adecuadamente a su cuerpo.

—Alice, ¡esta estupendo! ¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunté mirándome el peinado en el espejo.

—Mira el corsé —me mostró la zona que no le ajustaba —. Me lo han hecho mal.

—Ven acá —la tomé y le solté el corsé y se lo apreté aún más —. ¿Ahora?

Se miró en el espejo.

—Gracias Bella —dijo abrazándome —. No sé que sería de mí sin tu ayuda.

—Creo que debe ser al revés —sonreí.

Para mi desgracia, mis padres le habían mencionado de la fiesta a la familia Cullen, quien ofreció muy amablemente el salón más grande y hermoso de su hotel para que se realizara la fiesta.

No tenía nada que reclamar en contra de Carlisle y Esme, eran personas muy amables, nada de presuntuosas en cuanto a riqueza se trata, eran personas humildes que realmente merecían mi estima, pero si se trata de Edward mi concepción cambiaba rotundamente, desde antes de conocerlo en persona, su imagen me causaba nauseas, ahora aquellas sensaciones eran absolutamente justificadas.

Estaba agradecida de ver que había decidido no asistir a mi fiesta, en cambio Jacob Black me invitó a bailar en la apertura del baile, mientras que a Alice le había invitado Jasper Withlock. La noche iba de maravillas, Rose estaba bailando con otro chico, seguramente invitado de Alice, pues no le conocía. La noche fue maravillosa, por lo menos así se veía, cuando en el umbral apareció Edward, quien no se movió de allí y miraba con demasiada atención para mi gusto, sacó un cigarrillo y lo fumó desde allí.

—¿Algún problema Bella? —me preguntó Jacob.

—Ninguno, pero no me has contado que serías el abogado de mi padre —sonreí coquetamente.

—Me enteré el día después de conocerte —me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Así que vivirás en mi casa…—añadí intentando obviar la imagen de Edward caminando por el borde del salón.

—Si, así es. Le he insistido a tu padre que perfectamente puedo buscarme un lugar, pero él es muy obstinado he insistió que debía vivir con él —me apretó un poco más contra él al escuchar el sonido de música romántica.

Edward caminaba hacía sus padres.

—¿Y tú? ¿Es cierto que te vas a Londres? —me preguntó Jacob.

—Si, lo es, por algo la fiesta ¿No? —sonreí.

—¿Y volverás pronto?

—Son sólo diez meses —suficiente martirio si tenía que pasarlos cerca de Edward.

—_Atención por favor, la familia Swan desea hablarles_ —dijo el presentador.

Si mi padre iba a hablar, entonces para mí no eran buenas noticias.

Se detuvo el baile y las parejas se distribuyeron de tal forma que todos podían ver el escenario.

—Discúlpenme, queridos invitados por interrumpirles el baile, pero como todos saben mi querida hija Isabella se va a Londres en la excelente compañía de Alice Brandon a quien pido un aplauso por obtener la mejor calificación para el curso de Cambridge —la audiencia entregó un caluroso aplauso a mi amiga —. Pero esta fiesta no es sólo para este brindis. Por favor Carlisle, Esme, ¿Nos acompañan a entregar esta noticia? —comencé a sospechar de que se trataba.

Esme y Carlisle se levantaron de sus asientos y acompañaron a mis padres en el estrado.

El padre de Edward tomó el micrófono.

—Isabella, querida puedes subir acá —me llamó Carlisle.

En ese momento sólo pensaba en un _trágame tierra_ y en matar a mis padres y a Edward por matarme tan hermoso momento con Jacob.

—Edward, querido ven tú también —llamó mi padre.

Edward subió con una sonrisa en el rostro _¿Cómo podía estar feliz?_ Esa sonrisa cínica hizo que me hirviese la sangre, de no ser por que andaba con un Armani exclusivo para mi, me hubiese importado la nada misma golpearlo ante la audiencia, quizá un par de moretones y la nariz rota no le hubiesen hecho nada de mal. Era obvio que lo hacía adrede, podía notar su veneno e ironía mientras caminaba hacía el escenario, si tan sólo pudiese enterrarle en un ojo el taco de mi precioso Jimmy Choo, pero no valía la pena, además nada que hiciese lograría cambiar el hecho que el idiota que tenía en frente fuese mi esposo…a no ser… ¡Claro! A no ser que encontrase un chico adorable y multimillonario que quisiese casarse conmigo…

Entonces el balde de agua fría se dejó caer… no podía soñar en rosa pastel toda mi vida.

—Edward, ¿Lo dices tú? —dijo papá.

—Por supuesto será un honor —Edward me ayudó a subir al escenario.

Tomé la mano de Edward apretándola más de lo normal, pero su estúpida sonrisa no salía de su rostro.

—Queridos amigos y amigas —dijo Edward tomándome de la mano —. Hemos decidido dar este anuncio hoy ante todos ustedes. Mi querida Isabella y yo estamos de novios —sonrió tontamente.

La gente que estaba allí no lo podía creer sus rostros estaban pálidos, aplaudieron casi tan sorprendidos como yo. Miré a Jacob, quien mantuvo su mandíbula tensa y no aplaudió, me miró fijamente y se marchó de la fiesta.

Intenté bajar del escenario pero Edward adivinando mi movimiento me presionó la mano.

Tuve que sonreír estúpidamente, después de todo Edward me las pagaría, de eso estaba segura.

Alice me miraba triste, como si fuese un animal de exhibición, toda la gente comenzó a corear, de primera no se entendía lo que me querían decir, pronto lo comprendí y me negué rotundamente, no sabían lo que pedían. Edward se acercó a mí.

—Creo que lo que piden es válido, vamos a darle credibilidad al asunto —dijo apegándome a él.

—No creo que sea conveniente, Cullen, mide tu distancia si no quieres que tu hermoso rostro quede hecho añicos frente a los invitados —amenacé entre dientes.

—No creo que quieras quedar desheredada y mucho menos en vergüenza frente a todo el mundo —volvió a sonreír.

Me las pagaría sin duda lo haría.

Se acercó a mí, haciendo que la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos fuese nula, de seguro mi labio inferior tiritaba escandalosamente. Su mirada victoriosa era un golpe certero en mi estómago, cuanto le detestaba.

—¡Apresúrate! —dije entre dientes.

Quería salir luego del asqueroso momento e ir tras Jacob para explicarle el asunto.

Posó sus labios con delicadeza sobre los míos y me obligó a darle cabida para dejar entrar su hálito tibio. El roce era francamente asqueroso, intenté no demostrar la repugnancia que sentía, estaba casi petrificada mientras que Edward recorría mis labios, podía sentir como se burlaba de mí, pero aún así seguía besándome. Pronto se alejó e intenté sonreír, claramente no convencía a nadie con ese intento de sonrisa.

La gente aplaudió y mi padre volvió a tomar el micrófono.

—Bueno, bueno. Chicos creo que deberían bailar —dijo pidiéndoles a los músicos que tocasen algo.

_¡Genial!_ Bailaríamos música romántica, significaba que tenía que seguir en los brazos de mi _querido novio_… si mi amor por él se expresase… tan sólo si pudiese demostrarle _cuanto le quería_ de seguro que su Lamborghini quedaría hecho galleta… ¡Exacto! Allí estaría mi venganza… darle en su orgullo de macho…

—¿Qué tal se siente ser la futura Sra. Cullen? —dijo muy gracioso.

¡Imbécil!

—Un asco, no hay otra forma de describirlo —dije mordiéndome la lengua para no soltar todo el veneno que le tenía guardado.

—¿Crees tú que fue muy agradable darle un beso a una momia? —sonrió.

—Sin duda alguna eres peor que una momia, Cullen —dije chillando.

Sonrió y siguió guiándome en el baile, a penas terminó, le dejé rápidamente.

—¿Dónde vas? —dijo siguiéndome.

—Dónde tu asquerosa presencia no me atormente —dije molesta.

Entonces camino a la salida me encontré con Alice.

—¿Has visto a Jacob? —pregunté.

—Creo que esta esperando su auto en el vestíbulo —respondió mi amiga.

Intenté correr, aunque con la cola del vestido se me hacía imposible. Tal cual como había dicho mi amiga, Jacob estaba sentado en el sofá esperando por su auto.

—¡Jacob! —chillé.

—Bella, te felicito, me alegra saber que has caído en las redes de Edward Cullen —dijo tenso.

—Por favor, Jacob, podríamos conversar en otro sitio —rogué.

—No sé de qué quieres que hablemos, nosotros no somos nada, no hay para que explicar lo que el otro hace —dijo aún molesto.

Era evidente que había algo, algo que no sabía como describir, me sentía con el deber de explicarle todo…

—Por favor, Jacob —le rogué.

—No tengo tiempo, mañana debo ir donde tu padre y hacer el cambio de casa, quizá algún día de pasillo volvamos a hablar —dijo recibiendo las llaves de su Porsche.

—Jacob, por favor —le volví a pedir.

Se acercó a mí y besó mi frente.

—Hay alguien que te espera, alguien a quien te debes, no pierdas el tiempo conmigo, ya no vale la pena —y se marchó.

Me senté en el sofá, desmoronada, no sabía que importancia tenía Jacob para mí hasta que lo vi salir del salón. Desde que lo había conocido, no había día en que no habláramos y era un gran chico, sin duda era muy importante para mi.

—¿Desconsolada? —dijo Edward mirándome.

Le respondí la mirada con odio.

—¡Wow, que mal te deja un tipo sin importancia! —sonrió.

Comencé a contar hasta diez, antes que le diera un certero golpe en la nariz.

—¿Sin importancia? ¡Jacob es mucho más hombre de lo que llegarías a ser tú! —toma eso maldito engreído con el cabello perfecto.

Se acercó a mí indiscriminadamente. Me puse nerviosa, me miraba serio y con la mandíbula tensa, esa sonrisa torcida volvía a aparecer.

—¡Mira Edward Cullen, tu y yo tenemos que llegar a un maldito acuerdo antes que te mate por ser tan imbécil! —chillé para romper el momento tan tenso.

Edward me tomó del brazo y me levantó del sofá.

Subimos en un ascensor, vaya a saber a donde me llevaba.

—Bella, te lo diré por última vez, no me interesas en absoluto y todo esto lo hago por mi familia, para enmendar mis errores, ¡si tú no va a colaborar, entonces, yo tampoco lo haré! —me chilló en el ascensor.

—¡No me grites Cullen, mira que si se trata de quien grita más fuerte tenlo por seguro que te dejaré sordo! —le chillé frente a su rostro.

El ascensor llegó al piso 11.

Edward me mantenía sujeta aún del brazo.

—¡Suéltame puedo caminar sola! —chillé.

—Claro, con esos tacos casi te asesinas detrás de Black —sonrió.

Entramos a la que sin duda era su habitación, tenía una mezcla de aromas, entre Whisky y su perfume.

—Siéntate —señaló el sofá mientras se servía una copa —¿Quieres? —dijo extendiéndola.

—No gracias, podría estar envenenada —me crucé de brazos.

—No me subestimes, si quisiese hacerlo tendría más estilo, no utilizaría una simple copa de Whisky—sonrió bebiéndosela

—Además de imbécil tendré un esposo borracho —susurré.

—¿Qué has dicho? —reclamó

—Y sordo también —volví a susurrar.

_Idiota_.

—Bueno, como sea. Marcaremos desde ahora las condiciones de _nuestro noviazgo_ —cuando dijo la última palabra simulé que iba a devolver.

—No creas que a mí me hace gracia casarme contigo —me miró directamente a los ojos, mientras se sentaba en el sofá que estaba al frente de donde me encontraba.

—Bien, tú dirás —dije escuchando sus _magnificas_ propuestas.

—Bueno, dentro de las condiciones, esta prohibido dejarse ver con otras personas en situaciones dudosas —sentenció.

—Creo que eso es más para ti que para mí —sonreí.

Sin duda al chico le costaría no hacerse fama con modelos y chicas fáciles.

—Bueno, veremos si Black aguanta ser escondido por mucho tiempo —sonrió triunfante.

—Entre Jacob y yo no hay nada —reclamé.

—Por supuesto que no, el plebeyo siempre sabe cuando tiene todas las de perder, no creo que se quiera arriesgar a enfrentarme —se volvió a servir otra copa.

—En este caso las decisiones las tomo yo, y para tu información entre tú y Jacob no hay por donde perderse, perdóname Cullen, pero no eres ninguna maravilla, y ya es tiempo que te bajen de la _nubecita _—sentencié.

_¡Toma eso!_ —pensé.

—Isabella, Isabella, Isabella, —dijo en un tono burlón, poniéndose de pie — Ten cuidado con lo que dices querida, no vaya a ser que un día te demuestre lo muy capaz que soy de hacerte una verdadera mujer —sonrió muy cerca de mí bebiéndose lo que quedaba en la copa.

—Pues no creo que tengas esa oportunidad, ¡Antes muerta que compartir mi cama contigo! —chillé.

—No cantes victoria, no olvides que tendrás que hacerlo cuando seamos marido y mujer —volvió a torcer el labio.

—No olvides tú que para eso existe el sofá, ¡Ah! Pero lo olvidaba, los perros callejeros duermen en el suelo. No te costará nada tener el trato que te mereces —dije con rabia.

—No discutiré eso contigo ahora, quizá después cambies de opinión —volvió a sonreír —. Dentro de las condiciones podremos tener parejas estables, sin que nadie más se entere, o sea absoluta discreción —señaló.

_¡Ok! Eso me gustaba._ Pero aún tenía rabia con Edward, me enfermaba que siempre tuviese respuestas para todo. Algún día lo dejaría callado.

—Cuando mi familia nos regale fin de semanas, para estar juntos, cada uno hará su vida durante esa semana y posaremos ante los paparazzis —dicté.

—El tramite de matrimonio será después de que ambos hayamos finalizado los estudios —sentenció.

—¿Estudias? —no tenía idea de aquello.

—¿Crees que mis padres me tienen de vago bajo su techo? Te dije que no me subestimaras Isabella Swan —reclamó —. No rompas las condiciones, menos la de no dejarse ver con otros. No quiero quedar como cornudo.

—No te preocupes, no creo que te queden mal los cuernos —reí.

Se acercó a mí y me sostuvo las muñecas fuertemente.

—Hablo en serio Isabella, no quiero verte con nadie además de mí, por lo menos en la prensa, si no… ¡Ándate despidiendo de Jacob Black! —dijo manteniendo su mirada.

—¿Alguna otra cosa? —reclamé.

—Por ahora nada —se levantó y me abrió la puerta —Ve a disfrutar de tu fiesta, por hoy no te arruino más la vida.

—¿No bajarás? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—En unas horas, para no levantar sospechas —dijo señalándome la salida.

No me despedí, bajé el ascensor y a penas pude llamé a Jacob, me envió tres veces a buzón de voz.

Las horas pasaron, la fiesta dejó de tener interés para mí, pronto me fui de allí junto a Alice.

—¿Qué tal la fiesta? —le pregunté a Alice mientras conducía a mi _pequeño_.

—Jasper y yo, quedamos de vernos en Londres —sonrió.

—¿Estará en Londres también?

—Es compañero de Edward en Cambridge —dijo mirándose en el espejo.

—¡¿Qué?! —chillé —. ¡¿Edward está en Cambridge?!

—Claro, estudia un magíster en Administración de empresas, junto a Jasper ¿No lo sabías? —dijo sorprendida.

—Edward y yo no hablamos —mascullé.

Eso entonces explicaba por qué estaba tan poco tiempo en Londres, era un magíster… ahora comprendía alguna de las piezas del asunto.

—¿Así que tú y Jasper? —sonreí para cambiar el tema.

—Si, creo que si, aunque aun no ha pasado a mayores —sonrió mi pequeña amiga.

—Me agrada, es un chico muy simpático.

—¡Isabella Swan! No soy tonta, así que no me cambies el tema… ¿Cómo besa Edward Cullen? Dicen que es maravilloso —sonrió Alice.

—¡Puaj! ¿Estás loca? Ha sido repugnante, asqueroso, ¡mil veces prefiero besar una babosa antes que a ese imbécil! —chillé

—Vamos, Bella. Sé razonable, Edward Cullen no esta nada de mal, anda que digo… ¡Esta buenísimo! —se rió.

—Alice Brandon ¿Qué demonios bebiste? ¡Ni borracha me lanzaría a los brazos de aquel idiota! —reclamé.

Llegamos a mi casa y me dejé caer en la cama, sin ánimos de nada, intenté dormir.

Intentaba conciliar el sueño cuando mi celular sonó.

¡Genial!

—¿A-Aló? —dije somnolienta.

—_¿Bella?_ —dijo Jacob.

—¡Jacob! —salté en la cama y me senté.

—_Hola ¿Cómo estas? Disculpa la hora._

—Bien, y da igual, sabes que no hay problemas con eso.

—_¿Cómo has llegado_?

Si era tan tierno…

—Muy bien ¿Y tú aún estas molesto conmigo?

—_No, lo siento, fue un arranque de rabia y celos, aún así te deseo lo mejor con Cullen, tú lo elegiste y si lo hiciste es por algo_ —dijo evidentemente apenado.

—¡No! Jacob estas en un terrible error. Esto es un matrimonio por conveniencia, mi padre lo ha preparado todo, yo simplemente tuve que aceptar —chillé.

—_Ya me decía yo que una mujer como tú no podía estar con un imbécil como ese_ —rió.

—¿Vendrás mañana? —pregunté ansiosa.

—_Claro que si, tengo que cambiarme a tu casa, además te vas pasado mañana, tendré que aprovechar ese tiempo contigo_ —volvió a reír.

—¡Genial! Feliz te hago un _Tour_ por la casa —sonreí tontamente.

—_Entonces nos vemos mañana, Bella_ —dijo en un susurro.

—Nos vemos, Jacob —sonreí nuevamente.

—_Que duermas, bien_ —y cortó.

—Bella, podrías callarte, deseo dormir —chilló Alice.

—Entonces vete a dormir a tu cuarto —reí.

Alice siempre prefería dormir conmigo antes de irse a dormir al cuarto de invitados.

Sonó el celular de Alice.

—¿Reclamabas? —sonreí.

—¡Calla, demonio! —susurró.

Se arreglo el cabello antes de contestar, me pregunto si Jasper le vería la apariencia mientras hablaban por teléfono.

—¿Aló? —sonrió.

Continuó hablando con su Jasper y las sonrisitas de Alice me tenían al borde del colapso, hasta que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de saltar sobre la cama.

—¡Alice, basta! —chillé.

Cortó el celular.

—¡Jasper me ha invitado a cenar, Jasper me ha invitado a cenar! —comenzó a cantar.

¡Dios! Tendría que aguantar todo lo que quedaba de noche a esta loca.

Espere volver a quedarme dormida, pero me era imposible, aún sentía el estómago comprimido ante la idea de ver mañana a Jacob… sería genial. Me tenía ciertamente encantada la idea de compartir mi casa con él. Aunque no pude apartar de mí, las imágenes mentales de Edward en el estrado y lo sucia que me sentía con el beso que me estampó. Era francamente detestable.

* * *

**_Hola chicas, ¿Cómo han estado todas?_**

**_Bueno acá he intentado escribir este cap... dentro de lo posible... lo más rápido._**

**_Sé que dije que iría más rápido... pero hay cosas que tienen que tener su espacio._**

**_Aún así anhelo llegar a la parte conclave de todo esto :D_**

**_y aunque ustedes no lo crean los personajes me sorprenden con sus movimientos xD_**

**_Muchas veces salen cosas que no planeas._**

**_Muchas gracias por los Reviews constantes de las chicas que me leen :D_**

**_de verdad lo valoro mucho :)_**

**_En mi profile hay una foto del modelo del vestido de Bella, _**

**_claro que ese no es el color, no mencioné el color en el cap _**

**_por lo que ustedes a su gusto imaginenlo :) pero algo así es el modelo.  
_**

**_Cariños_**

**_Manne  
_**


	5. Linea sanguínea

Me levanté tarde, después de todo nadie me apuraba. Alice aún dormía profundamente, quien la viera tan tranquilita. Me causó gracia.

Me fui a la ducha y luego volví a despertar a mi amiga.

Alice se incorporó rápidamente y bajamos a tomar desayuno. Mi padre como siempre ya se había marchado.

Estuve ansiosa todo el día, pues quería saber de Jacob, pero al parecer se había ido con mi padre y volverían después del trabajo. Un camión de mudanza confirmó mis sospechas, Jacob volvería tarde.

Alice se fue pronto, tenía que hacer el equipaje, ya que nos íbamos mañana. Nos despedimos temporalmente, ya que el vuelo era tempranísimo.

Sin ánimos me puse en la misma labor y comencé a ver que ropa llevaría. Extrañamente llené tres maletas con ropa.

Entre el ocio y cansancio del día anterior me quedé dormida sobre mi cama.

No sé cuanto tiempo llevaba de sueño, pero me interrumpieron.

—¡Levántate ya, floja! —dijo una voz masculina.

Salté de la cama pensando que podía ser Jacob.

Me decepcioné terriblemente al ver a Edward de pie, mirándome desde el umbral de mi habitación.

—¡Cállate, Idiota! —grité —. Que no tengan respeto por el sueño ajeno.

Con la confianza que nadie le había dado se sentó sobre mi cama.

—Levántate, tenemos planes para hoy y no me los arruinaras —sonrió.

Yo no pensaba ir a ningún lado y se lo hice saber, pero la presión de: "Tus padres…" y bla bla… me hicieron levantarme y acompañarle.

Recorrimos un parque bastante bonito que estaba a las afueras de NY.

—Bella —dijo mientras caminábamos —. ¿Por qué no intentamos de corazón llevarnos bien?

Edward definitivamente se había golpeado en la cabeza… si el comenzó con sus aires de vanidad a golpear la mía. Era enfermante.

—Si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste lo suficientemente grosero conmigo como para intentar ahora suavizar el asunto, así que olvídalo… ¡Tendría que nacer mil veces de nuevo para quizá llevarme bien contigo! —chillé.

—Bella, nos vamos a casa dentro de un año —me reclamó.

—Y para mí ese año significa buscar el pretexto de no contraer nupcias con un completo idiota —le grité dándole la espalda.

—¿Me podrías decir que te he hecho Isabella Swan para que me trates así de mal? —me enfrentó.

—Ser la encarnación del ego… creerte mejor que los demás, intentar ser superior al resto y por lo mismo dártelas de sabelotodo… ¡ah! Lo olvidaba ser asquerosamente repugnante, estas más manoseado que los teléfonos de plazoleta —chillé.

Después de eso Edward me fue a dejar en silencio a mi casa, Jacob no aparecía por ningún lado y estaba tan molesta, sinceramente Cullen me descomponía el genio.

Me fui a dormir, sin saber nada de Jacob, ni siquiera una llamada telefónica, ni un mensaje de texto.

La vida no me sonreía que digamos, así que intenté sacarle la lengua y darle la espalda.

Me levanté histérica por el sonido del despertador.

Me tenían preparado desayuno a la habitación, así que desayuné acostada y luego me fui a la ducha. Tomé mi equipaje y me fui al aeropuerto con papá y mamá chillando que como era posible que su hijita ya se marchara a otro país.

—¿Preparada? —dijo Alice una vez en el embarque.

—Por supuesto, no veré a Edward un mes y eso me hace feliz —sonreí.

Nos tomamos de la mano y nos subimos al avión.

La gente nos quedaba mirando raro, después de un rato Alice y yo caímos en cuenta que aún teníamos las manos tomadas. Nos reímos ante la idea que pudiésemos ser algo más…

El vuelo fue tranquilo, nada de turbulencias y esas típicas cosas, la mayor parte del tiempo me dediqué a dormir, mientras que Alice hacía lo mismo.

Los meses pasaban volando en Londres, mi vida era muy ajetreada allí, de la universidad al hotel, del hotel a la universidad, una que otra noche de juerga y luego a dormir temprano por que volvía a la Universidad al día siguiente. Intenté visitar lo menos posible a los Cullen, o sea eso significaba una o dos veces al mes. Llevaba ya cinco meses en Londres y aún no tenía noticias de Jacob, había dejado de llamarme y lo único que sabía de él era lo poco que me comentaba mi padre.

Estaba cansada, los domingos en general siempre tenía que ir a ver a los Cullen, pero esta vez me ahorré el viaje, ya que había salido del país.

Tomé el teléfono, pensando qué planearía.

Dudé un par de minutos y me decidí llamar a Jacob.

—Aló —contesto su voz masculina.

—Jacob, soy Bella —intenté parecer serena.

—Hola, Bella —dijo en un tono agradable.

—Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Agotado de tanto trabajo, pero bien ¿Qué tal Cambridge?

—Interesante y agotador —reí—. ¿Por qué no has contestado mis mails?

—No me han llegado mails tuyos —aseguró.

—¿Pero cómo? Si tengo bien tu correo… ¿Estas seguro?

—Claro, por lo mismo no quise insistirte, además ese el último día que estuviste acá ni siquiera me esperaste —reclamó.

—¡Pero tú no viniste! —chillé.

—Tú me mandaste un sms diciendo que nos veríamos en el restaurant que estaba a tres cuadras de tú casa —volvió a asegurar.

—Yo nunca dije eso —reclamé.

—¿Segura?

—Te estoy diciendo que no sé nada de esto—estaba confundida.

—Alguien entonces manipuló el asunto —aseveró.

—pero ¿Quién? Haber… espérame un segundo —busqué en mi notebook el e-mail de Jacob—. Jacob tu correo es Jake09

—No, Bella mi correo es Jake909 —declaró.

—Entonces alguien me cambió tu correo en mi lista de contactos —chillé.

—¿Y no me llamaste nunca?

—Las veces que lo hice estaba apagado.

—Extraño, nunca me llegó un mensaje con las llamadas no recibidas…

—Bueno, ahora que hemos retomado el contacto —sonreí ante la idea —¿Cuándo te veré?

—En dos semanas más tengo que viajar a Londres por asuntos de tu padre, quizá pueda visitarte —rió.

—Será genial. Jake tengo que cortar, ¿Me llamas cuando tú puedas? —sonreí tontamente.

—¡Claro! Cuídate mi niña —dijo tiernamente.

—Lo prometo. Tu también cuídate.

—Tú más, tienes un idiota del que cuidarte —su voz se oía tensa.

—No te preocupes ese idiota me ha dejado bastante tranquila, creo que los aires de Londres le quitan lo idiota supremo —sonreí.

—Esta bien, besitos —agregó.

—Adiós —reí tontamente al cortar el teléfono.

Así que hablabas con Jacob. Mi cuerpo se tensó al sentir una voz masculina que venía desde el umbral que estaba a mis espaldas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —reclamé.

—No olvides que tengo acceso a todas las llaves del hotel —presumió.

—¿Tu que no te habías ido a Francia por todo el fin de semana?

—Si, pero cambie de planes quise compartir contigo un par de cosas —sonrió.

—¿Te sorprende que hable con Jacob? —quizá el tenía algo que ver en el asunto.

—La verdad es que si, se suponía que disimularías más —sonrió.

—Bueno, eso es mi problema… ¿Dónde me obligarás a ir?

—Sorpresa —añadió.

—Tengo planes con Alice —mentí para evadir el compromiso.

—No mientras, le he preguntado a Alice y ella saldrá con Jasper —reclamó

Alice, ¡delatora!

—Por hoy ganas, me vestiré —dije levantándome de la cama.

—Toma —dijo tendiéndome una bolsa.

—¿Ah?

—Ábrelo —sonrió petulante.

Recibí la bolsa para ver un hermoso vestido, debía asumir que Edward tenía buen gusto.

—Gracias —dije restándole importancia.

—Dáselas a mi madre, jamás habría elegido algo así para ti, no lucirá —arqueó una ceja.

Casi me convierto en cenizas de Bella de la rabia que me inundaba.

Me fui a la ducha, me relajé lo suficiente, tendría que mantener una sonrisa estúpida durante todo el día, así que sería mejor comenzar a simular desde ya. Con el paso del tiempo me había dado cuenta que Edward disfrutaba discutir cada punto conmigo, entonces hace un par de meses me dí cuenta que lo mejor sería no darle el placer, así que asentía en casi todo, así me evitaba sus comentarios.

El vestido calzaba perfectamente en mi cuerpo, de una cosa estaba segura, Edward no diría que no lucía en mi cuerpo.

Tomé mi cabello con unas pinzas para recogerlo levemente.

Y salí a mi habitación donde estaba Edward.

Entonces allí estaba petrificado frente a mí, mirando notoriamente mis caderas.

Sonreí.

—Nada mal, creo que haber dejado la comida chatarra de USA te ha refinado un poco, ya no pareces una jugadora de Rugby —dijo cruzándose de brazos y admirando mi vestido.

—Gracias por el intento de cumplido, claro está que a ti el aire de Londres de lava el cerebro para aparentar ser un caballero de la zona y no un desencajado social con ínfulas de sex symbol —le devolví la mano.

Salimos en un auto, vaya a saber donde, ya que nadie hablo mientras él conducía.

Aparcamos y luego me ayudo a bajar. Dudé un poco antes de aceptar su mano, pero que más daba.

—¿Teatro? —dije dudosa al ver donde nos dirigíamos.

—Si, me han dicho que disfrutas del teatro —sonrió.

—¿Desde cuando te importa lo que me gusta? —dije con real curiosidad.

—Desde que eres mi novia —aseguró.

Caminamos dentro del teatro y nos sentamos en primera fila. Aún no comenzaba la función, así que increíblemente Edward empezó a hablarme.

—¿Cuántos meses te quedan acá?

—Cuatro meses, más o menos —respondí.

—¿Piensas venir a verme en vacaciones o siempre tendré yo que ir a USA?

—Creo que podría venir, después de todo me gusta Londres —añadí —¿Qué intentas?

—¿Por qué crees que intento algo al preguntarte algunas cosas?

—¡Vamos Edward! seamos honestos, tú no me soportas, yo tampoco, ¿Entonces?

—Digamos que te tengo pésimas noticias…

—¡Suéltalas entonces! —reclamé.

Para mi desgracia comenzó la función, por lo que tuvimos que quedarnos en silencio.

La obra se llamaba: "Soporta a tu pareja", gran indirecta para mi, me reí ante eso. Era una comedia que cumplía bastante bien su función.

Aunque fue un poco larga, disfrute mucho.

Muchas personas del auditorio alabaron la obra y aplaudieron de pie, la verdad es que fue agradable, pero algunos de los puntos presentados no eran de mi agrado, claro que no, si era como si fuesen dedicados para Edward y para mi.

—Salgamos de acá —me susurro Edward.

Comenzamos a movernos entre las butacas.

Al salir, Edward posó su mano sobre mi espalda. Me tensé ante el contacto, luego entendí por qué. Había paparazzis fuera del teatro, seguramente motivados por el auto de Edward estacionado cerca de aquí.

Tuvimos que ser un tanto groseros y salir rápidamente del lugar.

Edward condujo como un loco.

—¿Dónde vamos? —dije asustada.

—No lo sé, necesito buscar un lugar donde no nos sigan —dijo sin dejar de mirar la calle.

—Edward, disminuye la velocidad —reclamé al ver que el indicador marcaba 140 km/h.

—No seas niñita, si quiero perder a esos paparazzis, tengo que conducir rápido —reclamó.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a masajearme las sienes.

_¡Paciencia, señor, paciencia!,_ decía en mis adentros.

Edward giró en una calle, a esta altura no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estábamos.

Volvió a acelerar y pude ver al final de la calle, la casa de Edward.

—¿Tú casa? ¿No se te ocurrió otra cosa? —reclamé.

—En mi casa hay prohibición de paparazzis alrededor de una cuadra, aquel que ose sacar una sola foto del recinto, aunque sea a más de una cuadra enfrenta cargos legales —declaró.

—¿Cómo lograron implantar algo así? —dije dudosa.

—Mi padre tiene buenos contactos —añadió.

Llegamos frente al portón eléctrico. Edward mencionó su nombre, el censor de voz le reconoció y pasamos.

Me quedé en la salita de Esme, un lugar acogedor que pretendía ser una biblioteca, claro que esta sólo contenía los favoritos de Esme, así que comencé a entender sus gustos, al leer los lomos de los libros ordenados por autor.

Edward había subido a su habitación.

Sonó mi celular.

—Bella, puedes subir —dijo Edward y cortó.

La flojera de bajar a decírmelo. Subí las escaleras, para llegar a un corredor, no tenía la más minima idea de cual era la habitación de Edward, de hecho era la primera vez que subía. En las paredes había un sin fin de retratos, la mayoría de hombres, seguramente antecesores de los Cullen.

Caminé esperando que Edward apareciese detrás de alguna puerta, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

—¿Edward? —le llamé.

Nadie contesto.

—¿Edward? —repetí.

No había respuesta.

Marqué su celular.

—¿Dónde estas? —reclamé.

—Abre la última puerta de la izquierda y sube las escaleras —me indicó.

Abrí la puerta y encontré, la que de seguro, era la habitación de Edward. Tenía una estantería llena de música, un escritorio amplio iluminado por un ventanal precioso que tenía un mini balcón. La cama era de agua. ¡Que genial! Siempre había querido tener una. Dejé mi timidez para otro momento y me dejé caer en la cama.

Era exquisito, sonaba en cada movimiento.

Pude ver algunos afiches que tenía pegados en una pared que parecía de corcho.

Y detrás de otro estante, había una pequeña escalera.

Subí con cuidado, ya que era bastante peligrosa por su forma de caracol.

Allí estaba Edward, en una sala muy grande llena de instrumentos musicales en una esquina. Observé todo lo que me rodeaba y no podía dejar de sorprenderme, tenía muchas colecciones allí, inclusive vinilos. Quedé sorprendida al ver que tenía un telescopio apuntando directamente hacía el cielo.

—Lo siento, no quise hacerte perder en la casa, pero este es un lugar propicio para hacer lo que debo —añadió sentado en un cómodo sofá.

—Tú dirás —dije algo confusa.

—¿Sabes cual es el verdadero interés de nuestros padres al unirnos? —dijo Edward mientras tomaba una armónica.

—Unir ambas fortunas para evitar que se pierda en malas manos, eso me dijo mi padre —respondí.

—Es más que eso… ¿No entiendes el verdadero motivo? No lo has notado ¿Verdad?

Negué en silencio.

—Sigueme —me pidió.

—Pero… yo…

—Luego te volveré a traer acá —prometió.

Bajamos las escaleras y me llevó al pasillo nuevamente, entramos a una de las habitaciones y me dejó ver su gran árbol familiar.

—Tus ascendientes eran británicos, ¿Verdad? —señaló.

—Si, todos ellos —aseguré.

—Toda mi línea de ascendientes también lo es —afirmó —en la IV generación antes del reinado de tú familia acá en Londres, nuestras familias se unieron —aseguró.

—No me sé de memoria mi árbol familiar —le critiqué.

—Edward IV se casó con una ascendiente tuya de la época, Isabella I —afirmó.

—¿Isabella I? —sólo conocía a Isabel I, pero no a Isabella.

—Si. El punto es que la historia se repite cada cierto tiempo, es extraño, aproximadamente cada 300 años, vuelve a aparecer una pareja de Edward e Isabella, esto lo notaron los historiadores hace aproximadamente quince años —señaló.

—¿Quieres decir que crees que somos los siguientes? —pregunté incrédula.

—Han pasado 306 años de la última vez que se juntaron —señaló un mapa del Árbol genealógico.

—¿Me estas diciendo que creen que somos reencarnaciones? —reí.

—Isabella, esto es serio, ¿Tienes retratos de tus familiares verdad?

—Si, de todos —añadí recordando las imágenes de algunos.

—¿Has visto algunos retratos de la pareja que te conté?

—No lo sé —dije dudosa —. No recuerdo.

—Evitaban hacerse retratos, de hecho ellos mismos los quemaban —señaló.

—¿Edward de verdad crees en esto?

—Creo que si.

—Es absurdo —no creí nada de esto.

—¿Has soñado alguna vez en otra época?

—Más de una vez —señalé.

—¿Te harías una regresión?

—Me da miedo —aseguré avergonzada.

—Yo me he hecho varias y al parecer todo concuerda —dijo muy seguro.

Comencé a recordar algunos de mis sueños de época, eran tan reales que muchas veces desperté asustada.

—¿Estas bien? Te ves muy pálida —dijo Edward desde su silla.

—Creo que esto es una locura —sonreí —¿Tus padres y los míos quieren unirnos porque creen en leyendas tontas?

—No lo sé, pero se supone que debíamos llevarnos bien, si es que somos quien creen, pero esto no va bien —reclamó.

—No creo que funcione, es más creo que nunca funcionará —dije con sinceridad, pero sin ánimos de ofenderle.

—Nunca hemos puesto de nuestra parte tampoco —agregó.

—Edward no hay química, nada de nada, a t+i te gustan otro tipo de chicas y a mi…—me silencié.

—Y a ti te gusta Jacob —agregó.

—Si, a mi me gusta Jacob —me sonrojé.

—No niego que me molesta su presencia, pero sabes que cada uno puede salir con quien quiera —me recordó Edward.

—Lo sé, es sólo que debe ser difícil proponer algo así, ¿Cómo te sentirías sabiendo que tu pareja tiene que casarse con otro? En mi condición no creo que esto funcione —declaré triste.

—Bella, lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero nuestros padres tienen razón al querer proteger la familia y toda la tradición —asumió triste también.

—También lo entiendo, es sólo que… no sé a veces me da rabia todo esto, pero luego vuelvo al redil —asumí.

Se levantó de su asiento y me abrazó.

Quedé petrificada en sus brazos.

—Sé lo que se siente estar presionado por algo que es mayor que tú y créeme, tarde o temprano tienes que asumirlo —me aconsejó al oído y se separó de mí.

—¿Esto era lo que me tenías que decir? Ya sabes, la mala noticia —recordé.

—No, Bella, pero creo que será mejor que te sientes —me cedió su silla.

Le obedecí, me senté y esperé que se tranquilizase.

Caminó de un lado hacía otro y de pronto se detuvo frente a mí.

—Quiero que quede claro que esto no fue idea mía —declaró.

—¡Ok! Tú no tienes la culpa —dije comprendiéndolo.

—Nuestros padres han adelantado la boda, y será acá en Londres una semana después que te titules —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—¡¿Qué?! —hiperventilé —. ¡Nos casaremos en menos de cinco meses! —chillé.

—Bella tranquilízate, nuestros padres han organizado todo, ya sabes tarde o temprano, en este caso más temprano que tarde, tenía que ocurrir esto —dijo calmándome.

No lo podía creer, primero este matrimonio absurdo para evitar que la línea familiar se tergiversase, luego la protección de los recursos familiares, ahora resulta que creen que somos una pareja que lleva reencarnaciones en la familia y luego de todo eso ¡me adelantan el matrimonio! Esto era demasiado, no podía soportarlo…una noticia más así y terminaría colapsando.

—Hay algo más —añadió Edward.

—No quiero saber más —reclamé.

—Tú padre intervino el correo de Jacob y el tuyo, también intentó sobornar a las compañías telefónicas para que quedasen bloqueadas sus comunicaciones, pero fracasó en el intento, sólo consiguió que a ninguno de ustedes les llegasen notificaciones del otro —agregó Edward nervioso.

—¿Lo sabías? —chillé.

—Mi padre me lo dijo antes de irse de viaje —reconoció.

Sentí como me faltaba el aire y se me movía todo, salí de allí antes de que mi mente colapsara con tanta información.

* * *

_**Hola chicas, bueno como ven pasaron 5 meses desde la llegada de Bella a Londres,**_

_** ella sintió el tiempo transcurrir rapidamente, **_

_**por lo que no era necesario describir alguno de aquellos días, **_

_**lo que si les puedo decir o adelantar es que mucho tiene que ver lo que le declaro Edward **_

_**con lo que le recordaba a alguien... ya verán... :D **_

_**muchos cariños a todos los que siguen la historia.**_

_**GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO :) por los reviews y todas las que me agregan a autora favorita :)**_

_**Cariños**_

_**Manne**_

_**P/D: para aquellas que no han leido mi SHot, **_

_**les recomiendo pasarse por Travesuras Ciberneticas y **_

_**luego por la secuela que fue a pedido del público,**_

_** La traviesa venganza de Bella. Gracias! (deje su comentario)  
**_


	6. Descontrol

Salí mareada y absolutamente desorientada… ¿Dónde demonios estaban las escaleras?

Sentí como me sujetaron del brazo. Entonces mi cuerpo no dio más y caí a peso muerto al suelo.

―Bella, Bella ―oí como si mis oídos estuviesen abombados.

Intenté abrir lentamente los ojos, aunque sentía un terrible dolor en el brazo.

Vi a Edward… algó borroso.

―Edwa-ward―dije con dificultad.

Miré a mi alrededor y me dí cuenta que estaba en su cama de agua.

―Me duele el brazo ―reclamé.

―Lo siento, eso fue mi culpa, te sostuve de allí ―se disculpó.

―Me duele idiota ―reclamé ya incorporada.

―Estas convaleciente del golpe y el desmayo y aún así sigues insufrible ―rió.

―Anda a dejarme a mi habitación ―exigí.

―A la orden, atado de mañas ―rió.

Me fue a dejar al hotel, sin decir ni una sola palabra en el auto.

No lo tomé en cuenta, después de todo ignorarlo era mejor. ¿A caso creía que me tragaría la historia de la reencarnación?

Él si que tenía serios problemas.

Alice llegó tardísimo, había pasado todo el día con Jasper, así como iban no tardarían en ser novios…

―¿Qué tal tú día? ―le pregunté mientras pedía servicio a la habitación.

―Divertidísimo, Jasper y yo fuimos a un parque de diversiones, fue muy genial y después de eso ¡me llevó a comprar! Fuimos en caza de las liquidaciones, le compré mucha ropa linda… creo que quedó más que feliz ―sonrió ―¿Y el tuyo?

―Ni me lo digas, Edward no habló más que payasadas, tuvimos que huir de los paparazzis y todo el show ―le expliqué.

También que conté mientras comíamos los detalles de la alucinación familiar, con que Edward y yo éramos algo así como reencarnaciones.

―Bella, eso sería muy interesante ―dijo Alice comiéndose el postre.

―Alice, es una estupidez ―reclamé ―Si, Edward y yo nos llevamos horrible.

―Quizá te hizo algo en la otra vida ―dijo comiéndose el trozo de chocolate.

―¿Tú crees?

―Suele ocurrir, podrías ver a alguien especializado… ¿Cómo era que se llamaban? ―comenzó a pensar ―. ¡Ah! Si, parasicólogos.

Pensé bastante en la idea de Alice, pero aún así la deseché, si me hacía esa sesión sería darle crédito a la estupidez y la locura.

Me quedé hasta tarde haciendo un trabajo del cubismo, tenía que terminarlo, después de todo esa misma tarde comenzábamos a trabajar ese estilo.

Me acosté agotadísima… ya estaba por caer de sueño, cuando sonó mi celular.

Un mensaje de Jacob.

_Una semanita Bella, y nos veremos de nuevo. _

_Estoy ansioso, perdona la hora._

_Besitos. _

_Jacob._

Sonreí agotada.

Presenté el trabajo y me evaluaron bastante bien.

―Alice tenemos que ir a comprar más pintura ―chillé.

―¡Ok! Y me acompañarás a elegir un nuevo atril ―chilló desde mi cocina.

Nos fuimos con Alice a comprar materiales, como era típico de ella terminé en Dior comprando todo lo que estaba en liquidación. Esa noche llegué agotada a casa.

Hablé por MSN con Jacob y quedamos en que nos encontraríamos en mi habitación, no podía salir a la luz pública con otro hombre.

El día que tanto esperaba llegó, Jacob estaba en el aeropuerto y venía camino al hotel.

―Bella, creo que me iré a mi habitación ―dijo pícaramente Alice.

―¡Alice! Jacob y yo… Bueno somos amigos ―sonreí ruborizada.

―Si, claro. Cómo si no se notase que la primavera los rodea ―se burló.

―¡Alice! Soy una mujer comprometida ―hice una señal que devolvería.

―Sólo cuando te conviene ―sonrió mi amiga.

Se marchó más ansiosa sobre el encuentro, inclusive más de lo que estaba yo.

No tardaron en llamarme de recepción.

―Srta. Swan ―dijo la recepcionista ―. En el vestíbulo hay un joven que dice llamarse Jacob Black ¿Le dejo pasar?

―Si, por favor ―respondí y corté.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, en realidad todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, vería a Jacob después de cinco meses, tenía tantas ansías de explicarle todo.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar entre los recuerdos gratos que tenía, desde que le conocí hasta que me enfade con él por no haber ido a verme mi último día, después me vine a enterar que todo había sido tramado por mi padre y no me extrañaría que Edward tuviese que ver en el asunto.

Tocaron mi puerta. Mi ansiedad subió como si fuera un termómetro que marcaba su máximo.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con el dulce chico, su rostro no había cambiado mucho desde esos cinco meses eternos que no le había visto. Sus ojos marrones reflejaban dulzura, en un acto reflejo, me abracé fuertemente a él.

―¡Jake! ―chillé en sus brazos.

―Bella ―me acogió en sus brazos, dejando a un lado su equipaje.

―Te extrañe mucho ―dije sin ánimos de soltarle.

―También yo, pero me aprietas demasiado ―rió.

Lo solté de mi amarre y le miré a los ojos.

―Estas preciosa ―sonrió ―¿Qué tal Londres?

―Bien, pero ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? ¿Muchas turbulencias? ¿Te ayudo con tu equipaje? ¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche? Podríamos hacer algo ¿Qué te parece? ¿Hice muchas preguntas? ―me ruboricé al ver que estaba peor que Alice ―. Perdona, es sólo que estoy ansiosa.

Me ruboricé por completo.

―Tranquila ―me acarició las mejillas ―. También te extrañé mucho, demasiado, incluso más de lo que creí que podría extrañar a alguien ―me sonrió.

Mordí mi labio inferior, se veía tan maduro, tan exquisitamente feliz que me alegraba verle así de bien, no sé que me pasaba, estaba lejos de saberlo, sólo tenía ansias de saber que había sido de él mientras estuvimos incomunicados, que me repitiera, una y otra vez, sin descaso que me extraño, así como yo a él.

Lo ayudé a dejar su equipaje dentro de la habitación y nos sentamos a conversar.

―Bueno, yo sinceramente pensé que te habías enamorado de ese idiota ―rió Jacob.

―¿Estas loco? No quedé descerebrada de un día para otro… Edward es insoportable ―reí con Jake.

―Bueno, nunca pensé que tú padre estaría detrás de todo esto ―dijo dudoso.

―Ya, eso no tiene importancia, olvídalo, ahora que estas acá ¿Pedimos algo para cenar? ―sonreí.

―¿Comida italiana?

―Brujo ―le reclamé.

Mi pancita comenzaba a sonar.

―Cuentame, ¿Cómo va Cambridge? ―dijo sonriente.

―Bueno ya sabes, correr de un lado a otro, las exigencias acá ¡Uff! Son enormes, me costó adaptarme, pero ahora me agrada mucho ―le expliqué.

―¿Y Cullen? ―dijo tenso.

―Sigue idiota, o sea, bueno ya sabes intentamos aparentar, salimos de vez en cuando, su familia es un amor, en serio, pero él es el mismo demonio, así lo llama Alice ―sonreí.

Jacob no dejaba de mirarme, reía tiernamente, sus ojos brillantes se posaron en mis labios, el nerviosismo se apoderaba de mí, pero intenté evadir la sensación.

―¿Cómo está mi familia? ―dije intentando evitar el silencio.

―Bien, tú madre esta hecha un lío, cada día insiste que te irá a ver si no la llamas dentro de dos días, tú padre debe calmarla cada vez que puede, pero son un chiste ellos dos ―sonrió.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Discuten, se arreglan, vuelven a discutir, no se hablan, pero parecen niños intentando hacer las paces, no sé, me causan gracia, parecen adolescente enamorados ―rió.

―Lo sé, son bastante "especiales" ―me reí al recordarles.

Volvió el incomodo silencio que rompí rápidamente con muchas preguntas.

―¿Qué tal el trabajo con papá?

―Agotador, tú padre si que sabe sacarme el jugo ―rió.

―Es bastante exigente ―aseguré.

―No, en el trabajo no es tanto, en cambio los fin de semanas, salimos a pescar, a hacer trekking, a cabalgar, hace un sin número de actividades y debo ir con él siempre ―me explicó.

―Si, así es, es un hombre muy activo ―sonreí.

―Tanto que me extraña que seas hija única ―rió.

―Créeme, aún me pregunto lo mismo ―reímos juntos.

Nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio, era incomodo volver a conversarle cualquier banalidad, entonces Jacob acarició mis mejillas con suavidad.

―Estas más hermosa ―susurró.

―Mentiroso ―sentí como el calor se adueñaba de mi rostro.

―Es en serio y ahora que estas ruborizada te ves más preciosa que antes ―me besó en la frente.

Acarició tiernamente mis mejillas y me besó innumerables veces la frente, olvidamos que pediríamos comida. Se acercó suavemente a mí y me susurró.

―Te quiero mucho ―dijo acariciando mi oído con su hálito.

Se separó lentamente de mí, ordenando mis cabellos.

Mi labio inferior temblaba, podía sentir como la cercanía de Jacob, alborotaba cada uno de mis vellos, sin contar los espasmos que tenía reprimidos ante su cercanía.

Nuestros rostros eran separados tan sólo por milímetros, su acaramelado hálito caía suavemente sobre mis labios y el calor de su piel chocaba contra mi rostro. Posó tentativamente sus labios sobre los míos y no hizo más cuando sentí el choque eléctrico entre nuestros cuerpos. Me trató con sumo cuidado como si fuese de porcelana. Sus suaves caricias estaban llenas de electricidad, mis manos temblorosas acariciaron su suave piel mate, las dejé caer desde su rostro hasta su tonificada espalda.

Sus exquisitos labios besaban mis mejillas, y se posaron cerca de mi oído.

―Te quiero ―susurró.

Estremecí ante el cosquilleo.

―Y yo a ti ―respondí en un hilo de voz entrecortada por los suspiros.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello y mi cuerpo se retorcía en gozo. Intenté varias veces reprimir los jadeos, pero cada vez me era más difícil, la tarea se me hacía imposible al tenerlo tan cerca.

Besó fuertemente mi cuello, mis manos recorrían su espalda, entonces él recorrió la mía con fuerza. Acarició cada centímetro de mi piel, mientras que mi cuerpo se amoldaba a lo que él me exigía.

Sin darnos cuenta estábamos recostados en el sofá. Jacob me tenía prisionera entre su cuerpo y el mueble.

Masajeó mis pechos por sobre mi blusa y se adueñó de mis caderas con su fuerte brazo.

El calor entre nuestros cuerpos iba en aumento, la ropa estorbaba cada vez más y me veía desesperada ante la carencia de aire.

No tardamos en deshacernos de la ropa. Aprecié largo rato sus músculos bien tonificados y el brillante color de su piel, tersa y mate, un hermoso color que hacía contraste con mi palidez.

Besé con intensidad sus exquisitos labios, mientras que él se adueñaba de mi cuerpo, besó, mordisqueó y masajeó mis pezones, produciendo un intenso éxtasis, ya no podía soportarlo, sentía una presión en el vientre y en el pecho, los jadeos comenzaban a hacerse más frecuentes y me sofocaba al no poder respirar.

Entonces él tomó un condón y procedió.

Eché a volar mi tanga por el cuarto, mientras que el brillo de sus ojos era mucho más intenso.

Lentamente volvió a apegarse a mí, se acomodó entre mis piernas, sonriendo tiernamente, besó mi cuello, mis hombros, mis pezones y mi oído, mientras que yo le acariciaba su espalda, besaba su cuello, mordisqueaba su lóbulo y él se desesperaba en mis brazos.

Se adentró en mí y no pude evitar gemir. Sonrió al ver la reacción de mi cuerpo y aumentó notoriamente el ritmo, el compás de nuestros sudorosos cuerpos se unía formando una sincronía perfecta, el calcé de nuestras intimidades era estrecho, podía notarlo, mientras que él gemía entre mis brazos. Jugué con sus pezones, mordisqueé su cuello, me sostuve de su espalda en los momentos que creí que iba a desfallecer.

Mi vientre se presionaba en cada embestida, logrando una sensación jamás antes sentida, por lo menos no así. Estremecí al sentir esa presión abrumadora, pero extrañamente agradable, era como si se estuviese preparando un espasmo gigante… Jacob jugueteó con mis pezones nuevamente, sus labios calientes acariciaron los bordes y no pude evitarlo, esa gran presión se liberó bruscamente, produciendo un espasmo en mí y en mí interior, gemí llena de éxtasis, Jacob sonrió. Siguió por unos instantes y se unió a mí en aquella, exquisita e inigualable sensación.

―T-Te quiero B-Bella ―me besó.

―También yo, Jake ―acaricié su rostro.

Nos quedamos un rato recostados en el sofá.

―¿Una ducha? ―sonreí.

―Claro, pero compartida ―me acarició la nariz Jake.

―Eso fue lo que propuse ―reí.

Me tomó en sus fuertes brazos y me llevó a la ducha.

Ambos compartimos la exquisita sensación del agua caliente recorriendo nuestros cuerpos.

Jake se veía sexy, tanto así que podría haber hecho un spot publicitario bajo el agua. Sonreí ante mi ocurrencia.

―¿Qué? ―dijo masajeándose el cabello.

―Nada ―me reí.

―Bella ―me exigió saber.

No pude contener la risa.

―Dime, por favor ―rogó.

―Es sólo que podrías haber sido actor ―reí.

―¿Porno? ―soltó una carcajada.

―No… un actor para Spot publicitario de shampoo o algo así, en el que aparezcas todo mojado ―sonreí.

―¿Te las estas dando de publicista? ―me criticó.

―Nop ―le besé.

Sus caricias y besos húmedos, más la sensación bajo el agua caliente, aumentaron mis deseos por él, no lo pude evitar, me acerqué a su pecho desnudo, abrazándome a él con fuerza y dejándome llevar nuevamente por la necesidad de su cuerpo.

Sus caricias y besos me hacían necesitarle aún más, cada vez que el roce de nuestras intimidades se volvía más intenso, parecía que no me era suficiente y volvía a exigir más, entonces Jacob volvía a sorprenderme aumentando la sensación. Sin duda, él era perfecto.

El éxtasis de adueño de cada musculo de mi anatomia, impidiendome moverme a mi antojo. Me abracé a Jacob por unos segundos.

―¿Nos íbamos a duchar? ―rió.

―Esa era la intensión ―reclamé.

―Tú te fuiste por la tangente ―rió.

―Tú me besaste.

―Pero fue un beso tiernecito, tú subiste el tono ―rió.

―Eres malo ―chillé golpeándole el pecho.

Jacob se rió aún más fuerte.

―Tontita, Bella. Te quiero mucho ―me besó.

―No, no, sueltame, después dirás que me fui por la tangente ―reclamé.

―Pero nos reconciliamos y ya esta ¿Ves? ―me besó en la frente.

―¿Qué tipo de reconciliación? ―fingí inocencia.

―Depende de la discusión ―siguió mi juego.

―¿Nos vamos a duchar? ―reclamé.

―En eso estamos.

―Si, pero si tú me tomas a cada segundo mientras intento ducharme, tendré que volver a repetir el proceso ―le expliqué.

Posó su lengua en el borde de sus labios como si aguantase una sonrisa.

―Entonces así terminaremos más limpios ―nos reímos.

Masajeé su espalda, mientras la enjabonaba.

―¿Haces mucho ejercicio? ―pregunté mientras tocaba sus tonificados musculos.

―Si, voy bastante al gimnasio, pero no me gusta mucho.

―¿No te gusta hacer ejercicio?

―Si, como el que hicimos ahora si, pero extrañaba a cierta dama ―se volteó.

―¿A quien? ―fingí.

―Una señorita con ojos devorables ―rió.

―¿Ojos devorables?

―De un exquisito tono chocolate ―rió.

―Ya veo y… ¿La encontraste? ―dije obligandolo a voltear para masajear su espalda.

―Si y sabes, esta más hermosa que nunca, creo que me enamoré de ella a penas le vi en una fiesta ―declaró.

―¿Si? Que afortunada ¿Y ella corresponde tus sentimientos? ―sonreí.

―No lo sé, quiero preguntárselo, pero me da vergüenza.

―¿Hacemos el amor y te da vergüenza preguntarme si te correspondo? ―me parecía insólito.

―No he dicho que seas tú aquella dama ―se volteó.

Lo golpeé en el pecho.

―Eres insufrible ―me volteé.

―Te ves muy bien de espalda ―susurró a mi oído.

Me ruboricé por completo. Intenté mantener el ritmo de respiración.

Me volteé y le besé intensamente, entonces dejé caer mi venganza contra él, puse su rostro bajo el chorro de agua por unos instantes.

―¡Bella, eres malvada! ―chilló.

―Mentira, yo no soy mala ―sonreí.

Se acercó a mí y me beso exquisitamente, haciéndome derretir en sus brazos.

―Te quiero ―dije embobada.

―Lo sé ―respondió arrogante.

―¡Uy! Jacob Black ―golpeé su fuerte pecho húmedo.

―Te adoro, desde el primer instante en que te vi ―me susurró.

―Tonto ―chillé.

Salimos de la ducha, discutiendo y bromeando.

―Sé que buscas la reconciliación, lo sé ―rió Jake que se secaba su cuerpo desnudo con la toalla.

―Mentira, eres tú el que busca discutir conmigo, yo soy una blanca paloma ―sonreí.

―Perdonen la interrupción ―dijo Edward sentado en el sofá.

Me petrifiqué ¿Qué hacía Edward acá? Entonces recordé que estaba desnuda.

Intenté cubrirme con la toalla, pero mi rostro se encendió dejando ver la vergüenza.

―Edward ¿No golpeaste la puerta? ―dijo Jacob tenso, mientras que se enlazaba la toalla a las caderas.

―Tengo la llave de la habitación de mi novia ―dijo aún más molesto.

―¿Edward me estas haciendo una escena de celos? ―dije incrédula.

―No, Isabella, no te sientas con ese honor, es sólo que si me hubieses avisado me habría ahorrado el asco de verlos desnudos ―reclamó.

―Bueno, eso te pasa por creerte con la libertad de entrar a mi cuarto como si fuese el tuyo ―chillé.

―Esta bien Isabella, cuando termines de revolcarte con el caballero aquí presente, vas a mi casa, mi familia espera a mi decente novia, ya que han vuelto de su viaje ―dijo mientras puso la llave en la mesa frente a sofá. Se giró y se fue sin decir más.

Quedé perpleja.

―¿Cullen siempre entra así como así? ―dijo incrédulo.

―En realidad si, pero nunca a estas horas ―me parecía realmente extraño.

―Quizá le informaron de mi llegada ―añadió Jake.

La curiosidad me comía, llamé rápidamente a la casa de Edward.

―Aló, hola Martin ―saludé al mayordomo.

―Buenas noches, señorita Isabella ―respondió al otro lado del teléfono.

―Quiero preguntarte algo ―le señalé.

―Diga usted.

―¿Han llegado los dueños de casa?

―No, el Sr. Y la Sra. Cullen no llegan hasta el lunes de la semana entrante ―respondió Martin.

―Gracias. ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, evita decirle a Edward de mi llamada, es una sorpresa ―mentí.

―Así será señorita Isabella ―respondió Martin.

Corté el teléfono con aún más incertidumbre que antes.

¿A caso Edward me estaba vigilando? ¿Qué se traería entre manos?

* * *

_**Hola Chicas Como han estado todas?**_

_**Agradezco a las que siguen esta historia fielmente :D**_

_**De verdad**_

_**Y aún más a las que me han dejado review :D en cada capitulo**_

_**Son muy lindas...**_

_**Bueno aqui les presento el destape.**_

_**Cariños a todas**_

_**y espero seguirlas leyendo**_

_**Manne.  
**_

P/D:_** Tengo un nuevo fic se llama Sacrificio de Amor, sólo llevo un capitulo, sé que no es brutal, pero ya veran... pasen y dejen sus comentarios, gracias.  
**_


	7. Preparativos

_**Edward POV

* * *

**_

―Eliza, buenas noches ―le dije por teléfono a la recepcionista.

―Buenas noches, Sr. Cullen ―respondió la chica.

―¿Novedades? ―le pregunté al igual que todas las noches.

―Hace cinco minutos ha llegado el Sr. Black a visitar a la Srta. Swan ―respondió.

―¿jacob Black?

―Si, señor.

―¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en la habitación? ―inquirí.

―Media hora aproximadamente.

―Gracias, Eliza, nos vemos en unos minutos ―corté.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, tomé mi cazadora que había lanzado sobre el sofá.

No demoré más de diez minutos en llegar al hotel.

―Hola, Sr. Cullen ―dijo Eliza tras el mesón.

―Hola, Eliza ―respondí.

Entré en el ascensor, los minutos parecían interminables. Busqué la copia de la llave de la habitación de Bella. ¡Demonios! No estaba en mi bolsillo, busqué en la cazadora… nada. Luego recordé que las había puesto junto a mis llaves.

Entré en la habitación esperando encontrarme con ellos en el sofá, pero no fue así, la ropa de Bella estaba regada por toda la habitación al igual que la de Jacob. Al parecer había llegado demasiado tarde.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, aunque con un poco de recelo, lo más probable es que estuviese sentado sobre el testigo de aquel repugnante acto…

Mientras estaba allí se oían risas del baño, intenté hacer oídos sordos y evitar las imágenes mentales de Bella con Jacob.

Sabían que no eran celos, no de Jacob por lo menos, es solo que Bella se veía y se oían tan feliz cuando estaca con él, eso era realmente lo que me molestaba, que Bella pudiese ser feliz y yo no… además ella al parecer le amaba… otra cosa de la que jamás podría jactarme era de haber amado y detestaba eso, por que en gran medida era su culpa.

Quizá era envidia.

Su presencia siempre había estado en mi vida, Bella existió para mi mucho antes que yo mismo pudiese notarlo. Muchas veces soñé con ella, antes de conocerla. Cuando Carlisle y Esme, mis padres, me contaron la historia de la pareja de reencarnaciones, no la creí, era un completo disparate, pero al ver el único retrato de Isabella I, supe que era aquella mujer la que atormentaba mis sueños, me atormentaba por el simple hecho de hacerme feliz en ellos, hasta que creí amarla. Entonces tuve que terminar con Cristine, mi primera novia y la única chica que realmente podría haberse robado mi corazón, era dulce y tierna, una mujer inteligente y excepcional, pero los tormentos nocturnos de la muchacha que aún no conocía en persona eran mi martirio.

Con el dolor de mi corazón dejé a la única mujer que realmente quise y que creí amar, pero mis sentimientos por aquella chica de mis sueños era más fuerte.

Mis padres me mostraron a Bella, entonces corroboré el parecido con Isabella I, no había duda, ella era la misma mujer de mis sueños… aunque en la realidad era todo lo contrario a la dulce mujer que recordaba.

Comencé a oír risas, nuevamente. Para mi sorpresa Bella estaba desnuda, secándose el cabello con una toalla, al igual que Jacob.

―Perdonen la interrupción ―dije serio desde el sofá

―Edward ¿No golpeaste la puerta? ―Jacob se tensó, mientras que se enlazaba la toalla a las caderas.

―Tengo la llave de la habitación de mi novia ―dije con rabia.

―¿Edward me estas haciendo una escena de celos? ―dijo sonrojada.

―No, Isabella, no te sientas con ese honor, es sólo que si me hubieses avisado me habría ahorrado el asco de verlos desnudos.

―Bueno, eso te pasa por creerte con la libertad de entrar a mi cuarto como si fuese el tuyo ―bufó.

―Esta bien Isabella, cuando termines de revolcarte con el caballero aquí presente, vas a mi casa, mi familia espera a mi decente novia, ya que han vuelto de su viaje ―dije mientras dejé la llave en la mesa frente a sofá. Me fui rápidamente de la habitación.

¿Qué demonios había hecho? Bella de seguro se creía importante ahora… realmente no era lo que deseaba, o sea ¡¿Por qué tenía que ponerme así?! Intenté calmarme en vano.

Bajé sin despedirme de Eliza, tomé mi carro y salí sin rumbo fijo.

Se suponía que Bella no me afectaba, ella simplemente era… era… No tenía idea quien era para mí. Ella en un principio solo era producto de mi subconsciente, resulta que después era real y ahora… ahora ella no era lo que creía… ella amaba a otro… se supone que cada uno tendría su pareja y a mi me afectaba extrañamente verla feliz, además de nuestro matrimonio ficticio… pero… no era justo, yo no amaba a nadie, no me sentía a gusto con nada… ¡Dios! Mi vida era patética, podría obtener a la mujer que quisiese con tan solo una mirada, pero no era lo que realmente buscaba, no es lo que me llenaría… quería amar a alguien, quería sentirme amado, pero lo único que conseguía era una mujer por noche para que calentase mi cama y eso era todo.

Llegué al bar de siempre, allí estaba Joe, el cantinero.

―¿Lo de siempre? ―me dijo a modo de saludo.

―No Joe, dame un vodka sin hielo ―le pedí mientras me sentaba en la barra.

―¿Problemas? ―dijo secando una copa.

¿Tanto se me notaba?

―No ―mentí ―. Bueno, en realidad no lo sé ―bebí de mi vaso.

―¿Qué es realmente lo que no sabes? ―inquirio.

―No sé que hago con mi vida, no sé nada de nada, me siento solo y peor, aborrezco que el resto no se sienta igual ―dije que rabia.

―Seguramente, es solo pesimismo, dime ¿Es el corazón?

―No, ella no afecta mi corazón, no por lo menos ella como realmente es, por que la chica de mis premoniciones es otra, sé que existe y que no es ella pero… No me entenderás ―dije bebiéndome el último sorbo de mi vaso.

―A ver… déjame ver si entiendo. En tus sueños ella es lo que realmente amas, pero en la realidad no es quien amas ―dijo algo confuso Joe.

―Exacto, en realidad la detesto… pero cuando sueño con ella el mundo es perfecto ―dije recibiendo mi segundo vodka de la noche.

―Tu subconsciente la ama ―rió.

―Es muy raro… no lo sé… aún así ella… parece estar interesada en otro ―dije amargamente.

―¡Conquístala! Haz que sea la mujer de tus sueños ―inquirió Joe.

―¿Conquistarla? ¡Estás loco! Conquistar a Isabella Swan, es imposible, además no me veo con la necesidad de hacerlo ―dije bebiendo nuevamente de mi copa.

―Pero si la conquistas podrías lograr que sea igual que en tus sueños ―dijo sirviéndole un vaso a otro chico que se sentaba a mi lado.

―Bella no tiene ojos para mi, ni yo para ella ¿Para que mirarse y tratar de conquistarse si terminaremos casados igual? ―dije medio mareado.

―Para que tu relación sea más grata para los dos, por que quizá los perjuicios te están cegando y no ves más allá de lo que quieres ver… quizá Bella no es quien crees y te estas negando a ella ―me aconsejó Joe.

―Dis-Disculpa q-que t-te int-terrumpa ―dijo ebrio el tipo de al lado ―P-Pero s-si no lo i-i-ntentas no t-tendras i-idea s-si la c-chica es p-para t-ti ―eruptó.

¡Bella no era para mi, ni aquí ni en ningún siglo pasado o venidero!

―Intentar es gratuito, no tienes nada que perder ―insistió Joe.

―Perdería mucho si ella no se fija en mi, además el hecho de ser aún más amable con ella me dan ganas de devolver ―dije asqueado.

―Creo que lo que te dan ganas de devolver es verla con otro que no seas tú ―sonrió Joe.

―No, nada de eso te dije que no son celos… es sólo envidia por que ella logra hacer su vida y yo no ―chillé.

―¿Envidia? Lo que tienes es puro amor para entregar y tú lo reprimes ―dijo Joe.

―Sabes, dame la cuenta, no quiero seguir oyendo estupideces de el amor, el amor para mí no existe, no hay nadie que me ame y que pueda corresponderle ¡Esa chica existe en mis sueños y no hay forma de traerla aquí conmigo, a la realidad! ―chillé.

Joe se disculpó al molestarme y me pidió que no me marchara.

Aún así estaba decidido a irme, estaba comenzando a pasarme de copas y mi auto era un asesino si no me medía. Así que pague mi cuenta y me fui derecho a mi casa.

Fue curiosa la fuerza de atracción que tenía ir a ver que hacía Bella… pero era evidente que aún estaba con Jacob. No quería molestarla, ella era feliz y yo debía buscar a alguien con quien serlo. Había un par de cosas que me habían quedado claras con la conversación en el bar. La primera, Bella y yo jamás llegaríamos a ser algo más, algo como una pareja. Segundo, Bella era la chica de mis sueños, solo en mis sueños… en la realidad era el demonio. Tercero, necesito seriamente alguien a quien entregar el amor que tengo por alguien que no existe.

* * *

_**Bella POV.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Edward salió de la habitación, se notaba perturbado. No me sentí bien después de eso, no me había incomodado que me viese desnuda, eso había pasado a segundo plano, pero su rostro pálido, quizá por la sorpresa, me heló hasta la última gota de sangre.

―Jacob, creo que será mejor que te marches ―le pedí con un hilo de voz.

―¿Qué?

―Si, pasa que mañana tengo cosas que hacer y contigo no podré dormir ―dije descompuesta por el mal rato.

―¿Fue por Cullen?

―En parte, pero no creas que el me importa, es sólo que fue muy incomodo ―le expliqué.

―Bueno, te entiendo, pediré alguna habitación en este hotel ―me sonrió.

―Será genial, así podremos vernos más seguido ―le besé.

Jacob me dejó sola en mi gran habitación.

Me fui derecho a la cama, necesitaba descansar, mi vida había estado demasiado movida estos días y mañana no sería la excepción.

Con Jacob tuve unos hermosos días, hasta que debió marcharse por los viajes de trabajo de la empresa de papá. Él era todo lo que podía pedir, un amigo, un cómplice, buen amante y respetuoso, inteligente, culto, agradable, risueño y hermoso.

Me sentía plena en estos días, nada podía amargarme la existencia, nada excepto, Edward Cullen, quien había estado de lo más extraño últimamente.

―Tenemos que elegir un par de cosas para la boda ―dijo serio.

―¿No se encargarían de eso? ―dije recordando lo prometido por los padres de Edward.

―No, mi madre ha decidido que debemos pasar tiempo juntos eligiendo las cosas de la boda ―dijo aparentemente molesto.

―Esta bien, ¿Por donde partiremos? ―dije sin entusiasmo

―Los partes de Boda ―dijo abriéndome la puerta del su auto.

No era necesario hablar más como siempre Edward, puso música acorde a la situación y nadie hizo algún comentario, era absolutamente innecesario, las palabras estorbaban el agradable silencio que vivíamos cuando estábamos juntos, obligadamente juntos.

―Buenas tardes ―dijo el Sr. de la recepción.

―Buenas tardes ―respondió Edward ―. Venimos para elegir el modelo de los Partes de matrimonio.

―Bueno acá tienen el mostrarlo ―dijo tendiendo un gran libro.

―¿Les gustarían con imágenes? ―preguntó.

―Con Imagen ―respondí al tiempo que Edward decía lo contrario "Sin Imagen".

El hombre nos miró con el ceño fruncido. Edward y yo nos desafiamos con la mirada.

―No es necesario que discutan, podrían sentarse allí y elegir juntos ―dijo señalando una mesita con dos sillas.

Edward y yo nos sentamos, él llevaba el libro en sus manos.

―Este me gusta ―señaló un diseño horrendo.

―Es horrible. ¿Qué tal este? ―le apunté uno más acorde.

―Demasiado antiguo, poco moderno ―sentenció.

―Este entonces ―le señalé uno más neutro.

―Habría que cambiarle el color ―opinó.

Por lo menos no lo había rechazado del todo.

―Negro sería ideal, así mostraría el luto de mi alma ―susurré más para mí que para Edward.

―Si, claro que si, tu vestido podría ser negro con rojo también ―siguio mi sarcasmo.

Intenté omitir sus desagradables comentarios.

―De verdad que quiero que lleve una pequeña imagen ―le informé.

―Elige algo decente entonces, por que me estoy aburriendo ―dijo mirando su celular.

Salimos de esa tienda, peor de lo que habíamos entrado. Si seguíamos así el día que eligiésemos el lugar donde vivir, el diría Austria y yo Hawai.

Volvió a conducir como loco y me llevó a una florería.

―Hay que elegir las flores de la entrada de la iglesia ―dijo bajándose de su potente Lamborghini.

Nos bajamos y caminamos hacía la florería. El exquisito aroma que desprendían las flores creaba un ambiente mágico.

Saludamos a la dueña de la florería quien nos dio la información necesaria para saber que tipo de flores quedaban bien para estas ocasiones.

―Me gustan las rosas ―le dije al ver hermosas rosas en botón.

―Prefiero los tulipanes ―dijo Edward.

¡Genial! Si él seguía diciendo Negro cada vez que yo decía Blanco, entonces esto sería el mismo infierno por el resto de mis días.

―Serán tulipanes ―le dijo a la mujer que nos atendía.

―¡No! Serán rosas ―ordené.

―Cuando se pongan de acuerdo, por favor, búsquenme ―dijo la mujer que salió de la dependencia.

―Serán rosas ―grité.

―No, las rosas, no. Son muy comunes, serán tulipanes y es lo último que diré ―sentenció Edward.

―Si crees que por que viviremos acá, tú tendrás el derecho de elegir todo lo que será mi vida, estas muy equivocado. Mira, Edward Cullen, me cansé de tu jueguito, que llevémonos bien y después eres insoportable. ¡No me interesas en lo más mínimo y no es mi culpa que seas una bestia y que no me agrades! No seré la primera ni la última mujer que te rechaza ―le grité en su rostro.

Suspiró.

―Tú no eres precisamente lo que esperaba de una mujer, más bien pareces una ogra, no sé como Jacob te soporta… ¡Ah! Verdad, que entre estúpidos se entienden ―dijo riendo.

―Mira, Edward, si esto no fuese por mis padres, te juro que ya te habría dejado por el suelo ―grité.

Me tomó fuertemente del brazo.

―Créeme, no necesitas hacerlo ya estoy por el suelo ―me susurró al oído ―. Y no creas que es grato sentirse solo allí, así que si yo estoy en el mismísimo infierno por tú culpa, es justo, entonces, que tú caigas conmigo ―exhaló en mi oído.

Estremecí ante su rudeza y seriedad.

¿Edward no era feliz? Quien los sería siendo así de insoportable.

―¿Estás bien? ―dije al ver que se alejaba.

No respondió.

Intenté visualizar su rostro, pero me dio la espalda.

―Edward, si te herí lo siento, perdóname ―dije de corazón.

Se volteó y pude ver sus ojos llorosos.

―Bella tú me has herido mucho antes de que te dieses por enterada ―dijo atropelladamente ―. Eres mi martirio y no es grato tener que darse cuenta que no cambiara.

¿Ah? ¿Quién me explica con dibujitos?

―¡¿Qué?!

―No has creído lo que te conté de la reencarnación, pues yo lo creí por que sueño contigo cada noche y en diferentes épocas, donde eres un ser dulce y tierno… donde se supone que somos almas gemelas ―sollozó.

―¿Me estas diciendo que sueñas conmigo en otra época y que nos correspondemos? ―intenté no reír.

―Si, y mi tormento es despertar y darme cuenta que eres todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba ―dijo intentando parecer fuerte.

―Bueno, tu no eres una bomba de cariño, que digamos ―respondí a la defensiva.

―Bella, si tú y yo nunca nos vamos a llevar bien y no hay forma que nos correspondamos ¿Podrías por favor decirme por qué haces esto?

―¿Esto qué?

―Casarnos ―complementó.

―Por mi familia, por el linaje y un sin fin de cosas que me han inculcado ―dije asqueada.

―Bueno, son los mismos motivos por los que yo he llegado hasta aquí, ¡Al fin algo en común! Pero se nos nota demasiado que ninguno se interesa en el otro ―agregó.

―¿Qué pretendes? ¿Intentarlo? ―reí.

―¿Te ries? Tarde o temprano tendremos que intentarlo ―dijo serio.

―¿Me estas pidiendo que intentemos realmente ser novios?

―No, solo te estoy pidiendo que te comportes como una ―se envaró.

Entonces llegó la mujer.

―¿Han elegido ya? ―interrumpió.

―Si ―dije sin dar mi brazo a torcer ―serán rosas.

La mujer miró a Edward.

―Serán rosas Blancas con tulipanes de un rosa suave ―dijo Edward.

Me sorprendió, la combinación era muy linda y no me había discutido.

Luego de un par de cosas más que debíamos hacer, Edward aparcó al lado de un hermoso parque.

Nos bajamos del coche y él se descalzó para pisar el pasto.

―No quiero llevarme mal contigo ―dijo inhalando el aire fresco.

―En realidad, asumo que en parte es mi culpa, pero eres ¡Tan estúpidamente idiota! Cuando te lo propones.

―Tú me discriminaste antes de conocerme, ¿Cómo quieres que me sintiera? Me atacas todo el tiempo ―reclamó.

―Tú eres grosero conmigo, siempre, jamás me valoras, ni a mi ni a mi trabajo ―reclamé.

―Nunca llegaremos a un acuerdo ¿cierto? ―bufó.

―No, tú y yo no nacimos para estar juntos ―dije agradeciendo al cielo.

―A pesar que todo dice lo contrario, tú no lo crees ―dijo recostándose en el prado.

Me quedé admirándole, no era estúpida, sabía que era muy guapo, pero eso no era suficiente para sentir algo por aquel ogro.

―¿Qué? ―dijo mirándome.

―Nada ―me senté a su lado.

El se incorporó.

―Bella ¿Amas a Jacob? ―dijo sin más.

―Creo que si ―dije insegura.

Nunca me había preguntado tal cosa, realmente lo que siento por él es fuerte, pero no sé como saber si es amor.

―¿Por qué? ―dije con curiosidad.

―Solo curiosidad ―dijo sin responderme del todo.

Me tomó la mano para sostenerme, era obvio que no podría ponerme de pie sola.

―Bella ―dijo una vez que estábamos lo suficientemente cerca.

―¿Qué? ―dije sin darle importancia.

―¿Sabes que pretenden nuestros padres con este matrimonio?

―Me lo has preguntado más de cinco veces Edward y te he respondido ―dije asqueada.

―Es sólo que esto me lo han dicho anoche ―añadió Edward.

―¿Qué quieren ahora? ―dije cansada de tener que enterarme de todo por Edward, ya que mis padres ni siquiera me habían llamado durante la semana.

―Un heredero ―sentenció.

―¡¿Qué?! ―chillé.

―Quieren un nieto, para que heredé nuestras riquezas ―dijo fríamente.

―Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, ¡jamás! ―chillé.

¡Un hijo con Edward! No eso era mucho. Puedo aceptar que me busquen marido, que me obliguen a fingir una vida que no llevo, que deba tener al hombre que quiero escondido, pero… ¿Un hijo? ¿Con Edward? No quería ni imaginarlo, él poniéndome una mano encima… el hecho de pensarlo me daba repugnancia.

* * *

_**Hola chicas, si he tardado un poco en este cap.**_

_**Pero me han asaltado! cerca de mi casa**_

_**y he estado en shock... y en papeleos continuos...**_

_**Bueno aquí les dejo el POV de Edward que todos pedían...**_

_**Si, era necesario ...**_

_**¿Qué me dicen? **_

_**Espero su Review, no me maten de curiosidad...**_

_**Cariños y nos leemos pronto**_

_**creo que dentro de dos días actualizo **_Sacrificio de Amor.

_**Manne**_


	8. Infierno mental

No soportaba que me impusieran semejante estupidez. ¿Un hijo? Y peor aún, con Edward Cullen, había que estar de remate.

―¿Están todos locos o la única cuerda soy yo? ―chillé.

―Bella, tranquilízate por favor ―me pidió.

―Mira Edward, he soportado ya suficiente con todo esto como para, más encima, tener que aguantar que me pongas una mano encima ―le grité.

―¿Crees tú que te podría una mano encima? ¿Estás loca? Antes muerto ―dijo serio.

―¿Entonces como crees que me harás un bebé? ¿Llamarás a la cigüeña a caso? ―dije dándome vueltas una y otra vez…

―Isabella, lamento que a veces vivas en el siglo pasado, pero una solución sería la tecnología, ya sabes… crearlo artificial y luego implantártelo ―mantuvo su rostro serio.

―¿Quieres que me deforme a tal punto de parecer una vaca solamente para darle en el gusto a mis padres? ―le chillé.

Realmente no me preocupaba engordar con el embarazo, pero si tener que albergar cierta cosa que me uniera a Edward irremediablemente.

―¿Por qué demonios no eres infértil? ―chillé.

Él se quedó estupefacto.

―¿Eres infértil? ―dije ilusionada.

―No ―mantuvo su mandíbula tensa.

¡Demonios!

―¿Y ahora que le diré a Jake? ―dije más para mí que para Edward.

―No podrá decir nada ―sonrió.

―Cállate ―le chillé.

_Cuanto le detestaba, me ponía los nervios de punta con sus aires de sabelotodo y peor ahora tendría que aguantarlo como algo más que apariencias… Un hijo ―me repetí ―. Esto es insólito._

―Isabella, sé razonable, era obvio que querrían ser abuelos ―añadió.

―Gracias por tu estúpido consuelo ―le chille.

―Mira, me estas hartando con tus arranques idiotas, escúchame bien de una buena vez ―me sostuvo ―. Jamás en mi vida te tocaría ni un solo pelo aunque sé que te mueres por ello ―rió ―. Haremos unas pruebas en un laboratorio y listo.

―¿No esta en tus planes mi situación sentimental?

―Eso es tú problema no el mío y gracias a Dios porque Jacob Black si que es un dilema ―rió.

―¿Qué sabes tú de él? ―inquirí.

―Más de lo que quisiera saber ―hizo un gesto de asco.

―Eres insufrible ―le dí la espalda.

―Tú eres repugnante.

_¿Repugnante? Sentí como mi ira hervía por toda mi piel._

―Eres patético y sin vida personal por eso intentas joder la mía ―reclamé.

―Si, claro ―finalizó.

La gente en el parque nos miraba con detenimiento.

―Ridícula ―rió al verme estupefacta ante las miradas de las personas que caminaban cerca de nosotros.

Condujo en silencio hasta el hotel.

―G-Gracias ―dije molesta.

―Aún esto no termina ―dijo subiendo al ascensor.

―¿Qué pretendes? ―le critiqué una vez solos.

―Me quedaré a dormir contigo ―jugó con las llaves de su auto.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás estúpido? ¡No puedes quedarte!

―¿No? ¿Por qué no? ―rió.

―Pues… porque no tienes para qué quedarte, además si se entera Jacob…

―Si se entera a mi me da igual… ―sonrió patéticamente.

―No te dará igual cuando… cuando… te golpeé ―empuñé mi mano.

―¿Tú le defenderás? ―soltó una fuerte carcajada ―. Demasiado _niñito_ para ser mi esposa ―dijo para si.

―No te quedarás ―sentencié en la puerta de mi habitación.

―¿Quieres apostar? ―dijo sacando su copia de mi llave y abriendo la puerta.

―¡Ándate!

―No ―cerró la puerta.

Indignada me fui al baño… ¿Cómo era posible? Esto era una pesadilla, era una maldita pesadilla con el nombre de Edward Cullen por donde se le mirase.

Al salir le vi muy instalado en el sofá haciendo zapping.

―¿Me puedes explicar por qué mierda te quedarás acá? ―le grité.

―¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

―Edward… ―dije molesta.

―Esta bien, te diré. Mira abajo habían cientos de _paparazzis,_ llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo y nunca me he quedado contigo, en la televisión ya están hablando cosas… raras ―declaró con calma.

―¿Es una especie de montaje?

―Si, algo así ―dijo en todo seductor.

Se levantó del sofá se acercó a mi a una distancia demasiado provocadora, sentí como mi piel se erizaba. Intenté controlar mi respiración y mi pecho. Entonces él se alejó como si nada.

_¿Qué fue eso?_

Fruncí el ceño y me fui a mi cama.

―¿Dónde vas sin invitarme?

―Al maldito infierno, pero tu tienes _free pass _eres cliente _VIP_ ―le grité.

―Vamos, Bella. Tu y yo tenemos que hacer las paces ―rió.

―Cada vez que me dices eso es por que me sueltas una bomba ―me crucé de brazos.

Edward se sentó a los pies de mi cama.

―Bella, intento llevarme bien contigo y tú eres insufrible ―sonrió.

―No te vengas con el cuento de nuevo que me lo sé de memoria.

―Me voy al sofá ―dijo molesto.

Antes de que saliese del umbral llamé su atención.

―Ándate acostumbrando a dormir allí, cuando vivamos juntos ni sueñes compartir la cama ―sonreí triunfante.

―Eso ya lo veremos ―arqueó una ceja y se marchó.

Edward durmió toda la noche en el sofá, mientras que a mi me costó un mundo quedarme dormida. La noticia del bebé me daba vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez ¿Qué sentido tenía fingir así? ¿Por qué no me revelaba y punto? Podría hacer mi vida feliz, viajar por el mundo, casarme con quien yo quisiese, tener hijos con quien amase y no soportar a mi peor pesadilla como marido.

Entonces recordaba a mi familia, si por que patéticamente eran lo único que tenía y no quería ser la oveja negra. No sé, tenía implantado algo en mí, un chip o que se yo, era algo que me obligaba a hacer las cosas bien.

Me levanté somnolienta aún, quería tomar desayuno, mi estómago exigía comida. Entonces allí estaba Edward, sentado en el sofá, con otra ropa, no era la misma de anoche y con el desayuno servido.

―¿Q-Qué h-haces a-así? ―dije confusa.

―¿Pretendías que no me cambiase de ropa? ―frunció el ceño.

―No, pero ¿Quieres comprarme con un desayuno? ―arqueé una ceja.

―Puede ser ―sonrió.

Me fui al baño, lavé mis dientes y me senté junto a él.

―¿Jugo natural? ―me tenté.

―Sin veneno no te preocupes ―sonrió.

Nunca dejaría de molestarme, debía acostumbrarme a aquello.

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido para mí, mis asistencias a la universidad me agotaban, sin contar que cada día los paparazzis se dejaban ver con mayor frecuencia.

Esa noche tenía una cena con los Cullen.

―¡Alice! ―chillé agradecida al verla.

―Aquí estoy ―sonrió.

―No sé que hacer, tengo una cena con los Cullen y a última hora Edward me avisa que vendrán los amigos de su padre y gente importante ―chillé desesperada.

―¿No tienes vestido?

―¡No! No quiero usar uno repetido ―comencé a buscar entre mi ropa.

Alice me tomó fuertemente del brazo y me llevó a su habitación.

―¿Qué haces?

―No puedes pretender recorrer la mitad de Londres para encontrar un vestido adecuado en menos de media hora, aunque confieso que podría hacerlo, pero debes maquillarte y todo eso ―comenzó a mover las manos desesperada.

―Lo sé ―me lamenté.

―Le daremos una lección a Edward, ¿Quién se cree al querer dejar a mi amiga mal delante de toda esa gente? ―bufó.

Comenzó a buscar vestidos, tiraba unos, recogía otros.

―¿Trajiste esos tacones asesinos? ―sonrió.

―¿Los plateados con brillantes? ―asintió en silencio ―. Si, los traje.

―Lo combinarás con… este vestido ―sonrió.

Me mostró un hermoso vestido color granate. Tentador era la mejor palabra que lo podría describir, tenía la espalda baja y un escote pronunciado, nada exagerado.

―Alice… yo… ―titubeé ―. Es hermoso ese vestido, pero ¿Qué pretendes al querer que lo use?

Ella sonrió victoriosa.

―Que le demuestres que eres una gran mujer y que no tiene por que basurearte, que eres demasiado para él.

―¿Cómo conseguiría eso, querida? ―dudé.

―Conquístalo, sedúcelo, ya sabes. Creo que no tengo para que darte clases, no de ese tipo, tú lo haces muy bien ―sonrió.

―¿M-Me e-estas p-pidiendo…?

―Si, te estoy pidiendo que esta noche te olvides de todo y juegues con él. Bella ya esta bueno de que te insulte, es hora que te destapes ―dijo sentándome.

Comenzó a maquillarme y a peinarme.

―¿Crees que funcionaría?

―¡Vamos! Bella, tú eres genial cuando se trata de conseguir lo que quieres, sólo déjate llevar y la verás…

―Pero, Alice. Yo repudio a ese hombre ¿Cómo bromearé si ni siquiera me gusta un poquito? ―chillé.

―Imagina que es Jacob ―sonrió.

―¡Ah, no! ¿Imaginar que es Jake? ―le critiqué.

―Bella, con Jacob solo están saliendo, además oficialmente Edward es tú novio, técnicamente no le estarías siendo infiel a Jacob por que él es tu amante ―rió ante lo complicado del tema.

―¿Qué consigo con todo esto? Edward y yo no somos niños para hacer esto ―critiqué.

―Por lo mismo, no tienes por qué jugar como si fueran niños. ¿Sabes…? Los grandes tenemos otro tipo de jueguitos con los que podemos incomodar ―me sonrió a través del espejo.

Una vez maquillada y peinada me dirigí hacia mi habitación para ponerme el vestido y los zapatos, Alice me acompañó.

―¿Lo harás? ―dijo cerrando la puerta.

―No lo sé, me sentiría sucia si... ―estremecí ante mis imágenes mentales.

―No he dicho que consumes la seducción, Bella tonta ―rió.

―¿Entonces?

―Simplemente juega… déjalo a medias ―se sentó en el sofá.

¿Dejarlo a medias? Interesante.

Me puse el vestido y los zapatos que me daban de ventaja unos ocho a diez centímetros de altura extra.

Rocié mi perfume preferido y salí nuevamente hasta donde estaba Alice.

―Te faltan los aros ―me informó.

―Lo había olvidado, voy por ellos ―me devolví.

Fui a buscar unos pendientes plateados preciosos que tenían pequeños detalles en sus extremos que combinaban con mi vestido.

―Lista ―salí nuevamente.

―Estas hermosa ―se levantó Alice del sillón ―. Si Edward no reacciona es porque no le gustan las mujeres ―sonrió.

―Veamos primero si soy capaz, ni siquiera he decidido si lo haré.

―Tú puedes, vamos, lo hiciste con el idiota de Mike en la secundaria ―rió.

―¡Claro! Pero esa vez fue más sencillo, simplemente lo dejé esperando un beso ―le critiqué con la mirada.

―Ahora es _casi_ lo mismo, pero tienes que dejarlo esperando otra cosa ―rió.

Salí de allí no muy convencida de lo que haría. Sé que era capaz, pero aún así sabía que después de eso tendría que seguir viendo a Edward y no sería nada agradable.

Me subí al coche que había mandado Edward para que me pasase a buscar.

Estuve tensa todo el camino, en mi cabeza no cabía otra cosa… ¿Lo haría? ¿Caería en el juego?

Al entrar fui recibida calurosamente por Esme y Carlisle que estaba en el vestíbulo recibiendo a los invitados. Ambos estaban vestidos de etiqueta.

―Querida Isabella ―me abrazó Esme ―. ¿Cómo has estado?

―Muy bien, gracias. Me alegra que hayan regresado pronto de su viaje ―dije sinceramente.

―Te ves muy guapa ―me abrazó Carlisle ―. Edward está en el salón con el resto de los invitados.

―Lamento que mis padres no pudiesen asistir ―les disculpé ―. Ya saben que han tenido algunos inconvenientes.

―Nos ha llamado hace unos minutos tu madre y pidió disculpas ―sonrió Esme.

Salí del vestíbulo y caminé al salón.

Sonó mi celular.

"_No lo olvides. Tú eres muy capaz, sólo ve de caza… Sin escrúpulos, no lo olvides. Te quiero. Alice"_

Sonreí ante el mensaje de mi amiga. Tan especial, sabía que dudaría todo el camino y en el momento exacto me manda el mensaje.

―¿Isabella? ―escuché la voz de Edward a mis espaldas.

Volteé lentamente.

―Edward ―sonreí.

Se quedó atónito, recorriéndome con su mirada de pie a cabeza. Sonreí al verle así de perturbado, intenté mantener mi tranquilidad.

―Estás…―tirubeó ―. Estás realmente _decente_ ―tragó saliva.

―¿_Decente_? ¿Estas insinuando que carezco de decencia? ―intenté no sulfurarme, aunque mi intento fue en vano.

―Sólo pensé que no estarías preparada ―dijo más compuesto.

―Si, la verdad es qué siempre estoy lista para una ocasión así ―intenté presumir.

Me guió, con su mano apoyada en mi espalda, por todo el salón mientras me presentaba a los invitados.

Entonces Carlisle llamó la atención de todos.

―Bueno queridos amigos ―sonrió ―. Esta cena es más que una cena de negocios. Están aquí ustedes hoy, para presenciar la formalidad del noviazgo de Isabella y Edward, quienes tienen algo que decir ―nos hizo una seña para que fuésemos hasta donde él se encontraba.

Edward enlazó sus dedos con los míos y caminamos hasta donde se encontraba Carlisle.

―Bien ―dijo Edward ―. Bella y yo hemos decidido que nuestro _amor_ no puede esperar, ya es tiempo suficiente como para llevar esto a una formalidad. Ambos tenemos _fuertes sentimientos mutuos_ ―sentí la ironía en esas palabras ―. Y en tres semanas más nos casamos.

La gente sonrió y se oyó un cuchicheo en el salón. Finalmente, aplaudieron con entusiasmo mientras que fingía mi felicidad.

―Bien, podrías besarla para sellar el momento ―susurró Esme a Edward.

Entonces este se acercó lentamente a mí. Mientras que tenía una confusión en mi mente… ¿Seguir o no seguir el consejo de Alice? Tenía a Edward a tan sólo centímetros de mí dudando, al parecer al igual que yo.

Entonces comencé a sentir coraje en mi interior. Si ¡ya basta! Edward necesitaba que viera que no soy una cobarde, que si puedo jugar también a su jueguito, que si era capaz de fingir esto y que aprendiese que con Isabella Swan no se juega.

Me acerqué a él y le tomé por la nuca, para así acercar su rostro al mío y planté mis labios sobre los suyos con pasión. Rápidamente él correspondió mi beso con necesidad… ¿Necesidad? Si eso parecía, entonces continué sin pensar más en lo que hacía, sintiendo sus labios presionando los míos y entonces recordé que había gente. Me detuve suavemente y le sonreí tiernamente al terminar.

Me sentía dichosa ante su cara de confusión.

Gracias a Dios, Esme me separó por unos instantes de Edward para presentarme a alguno de los invitados.

Intenté controlar mi conciencia que me agobiaba al pensar en la infidelidad que acababa de cometer. Entonces recordé lo que decía mi Alice. Era Jacob el amante no Edward, técnicamente no era una infidelidad.

Intenté resguardarme en esos pensamientos, entonces sentí una mano en mi cintura.

―¿Deseas bailar? ―sonrió Edward.

―¡Claro! ―fingí.

―¿Me la prestas mamá? ―le preguntó a Esme que hablaba con la esposa de un importante empresario.

―Por supuesto, querido ―sonrió.

Edward me llevó a la pista de baile sin emitir comentario alguno de nuestro beso.

Nos dejamos mover al ritmo del compás, era una melodía bastante romántica por lo que él apoyó su mejilla cerca de mi oído.

―¿Qué pretendías? ―susurró.

―¿Con qué? ―fingí.

―¡No te hagas! _Ese beso_…

―¡Vamos! Teníamos que darnos ese beso ¿o no?

―Si, pero fuiste tan efusiva ―dijo confuso.

Me separé lentamente de él y le miré fijamente a los ojos.

―Fue sólo un beso, luego tendrá que ser más que eso, así que me acostumbro rápido ―le sonreí seductoramente.

―¿Tendrá que ser más que eso? ―me citó confundido.

―Vamos, Eddie… ¿No creerás que haremos nuestro hijo del aire? ―sonreí con picardía.

―Ya te dije que hay otros métodos ―añadió secamente.

―Creo que he dicho que no pisaré ni un solo laboratorio ¿Lo recuerdas? ―me acerqué a él posando mi rostro en su pecho.

Sentí como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron ante mi cercanía, sin duda esto sería más fácil de lo planeado.

Tomó mi mano y me guió rápidamente hacía las escaleras. Tuve que sonreír como si nada ocurriese ya que nuestra rápida separación causó curiosidad entre los invitados.

Entramos en su habitación y me sentó en la cama.

―¿Qué pretendes? ―dijo perturbado.

―Digamos que pretendo darte una oportunidad ―sonreí levantándome de la cama.

―No te creo, ¡Vamos Isabella! ―dijo separándome de su cuerpo ―. ¿Qué quieres?

―A ti ―susurré en su oído.

Estremecí al pronunciar aquello, pero mantuve la compostura mientras que Edward mantuvo su mirada fija en mí.

―P-Por fa…

Le silencié con un beso apasionado, posando mis labios sobre los suyos y moldeando nuestros cuerpos en un efusivo abrazo.

Él tomó mi cintura y la apegó a sí con desesperación. Intenté mantener la calma, tenía que tener las riendas del asunto. Aunque confieso que era más difícil de lo que creía, Edward besaba condenadamente bien, sus labios recorrían mi cuello con desesperación y me sentía derretida en sus brazos, nunca pensé que un ser tan insoportable y despiadado terminase haciéndome sentir así, tan desinhibida y desesperada por él.

Intenté calmarme aunque era en vano, mi pecho subía y bajaba desesperado por la necesidad de aire, mientras que él recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos, acariciando mis muslos y apegándome aún más a él.

―D-Dime B-Bella ¿Q-Que p-pretendes? ―dijo entre jadeos.

No le respondí y tomé fuertemente su barbilla, pegando sus labios nuevamente a los míos.

―Quiero conocer al que osará llamarse mi esposo ―dije ahogada en sus besos.

Comencé a besar su cuello, subiendo lentamente hasta su oído, acaricié su lóbulo con mi lengua, él estremeció al contacto, pero no me detuve.

Nos dejamos caer en su exquisita cama de agua, y me subí arriba de sus caderas.

Él me miró sorprendido al ver que desaté mi peinado y dejé caer mis ondas.

Acaricié su pecho, sus fuertes brazos que me rodeaban y comencé a sentir demasiado calor. Él corrió la cremallera de mi vestido, mientras que le desabrochaba su camisa.

El calor en el ambiente me estaba sofocando y sus besos me ahogaban en un sin fin de sensaciones, únicas a decir verdad.

Estábamos semidesnudos, acariciándonos en tan exquisito momento entonces comencé a sentir una sensación de incomodidad.

―¿Te sucede a-algo? ―jadeó Edward.

―De todo ―sonreí aún perturbada.

Seguimos acariciándonos, aunque ahora no podía disfrutar, tenía en mi cabeza imágenes de Jacob, de nuestro primer momento y lo incomoda que me sentía jugando a esto. No podía creer que me sentía así de bien en sus brazos. No podía ser esto era un error, Edward era un error. Le estaba haciendo daño, pero de paso me estaba haciendo lo mismo y peor aún a mí. Me sentía el ser más vil y asqueroso que pisara el suelo.

Me separé de sus labios, de su exquisito sabor.

Y bajé las escaleras casi corriendo, no quise verle el rostro ni tampoco quería dar explicaciones a la familia, simplemente pedí al cochero que me viniese a dejar y así fue. Lo último que vi fue a Edward subiéndose a su auto.

Llegué hecha un lío a la habitación de Alice.

―Ya voy ―gritó al sentir como derrumbaba su puerta.

―Bella, ¡Madre Santa! ―chilló al verme así de desesperada.

―No digas nada ―dije dentro.

―¿Cómo que no diga nada? ―me criticó.

―Cállate y escucha ¿Si?

Me dejé caer en su sofá y comencé con toda la historia.

―Me siento horriblemente mal. No sé que tiene ese hombre, no lo sé pero te juro que le detesto y aún así sin consumar nada logro un… ¡Ah! No sé una sensación extraña en mi, como si le desease más de lo que yo misma creía y a pesar de todo esto le detesto con la misma fuerza ―suspiré.

―¿Una especie de orgasmo mental? ―arqueó una ceja.

―No lo sé, Alice… lo que si sé es que es tan exquisitamente extraña esta sensación, me siento desesperada.

Mi pecho aún subía escandalosamente. Estaba hecha un atado de nervios, mis manos tiritaban y las imágenes de Edward y yo en esa cama me estaban torturando.

Entonces sentí como sonaba la puerta, al parecer un estruendo peor al que había causado yo cuando estaba histérica por entrar.

―¡Bella abre la puerta! ¡Sé que estas aquí, necesito hablarte! ―chillaba Edward.

No era capaz de verle a la cara, me sentía terriblemente arrepentida y por sobre todo confundida. Le detestaba tanto y a la vez… no lo sé, mi cuerpo me jugaba una mala pasada al tenerle al frente.

* * *

_**Hola chicas! **_

_**Lo siento mucho, si... he tardado bastante en escribir y lo lamento**_

_**de verdad que he intentado por todos los medios de definir que pasaría ahora.**_

_**Tengo clara la historia, pero necesitaba **_

_**un acercamiento Edward y Bella y aquí esta.**_

_**Espero sus reviews contandome que les pareció **_

_**y prometo subir a penas pueda otro cap.**_

_**Cariños a todas.**_

_**Manne**_

_**(Feliz día de San Valentín)  
**_


	9. Matrimonio

Oía el estruendo que producían los golpes de Edward en la puerta. Estaba aterrada sosteniéndome de Alice.

―Bella, debes abrirle la puerta ―dijo mi amiga.

―¿Estás loca? ―temblé ante la idea de abrirle.

―Bella, enfrenta esto de una vez ¿Si? ―me pidió.

Tragué saliva, intenté armarme de valor y giré la manilla de la puerta.

Allí estaba Edward, absolutamente enfurecido, nervioso y enajenado.

Me alejé del umbral de la puerta temiendo que el hombre se saliese aún más de sus casillas.

―B-Bella, tenemos que hablar a solas ―dijo sin mirarme.

Me tomó del brazo, si hacerme daño, pero lo hizo con autoridad, se disculpó con Alice y me llevó hasta mi habitación. Abrió la puerta y me sentó al borde de la cama como si tan sólo fuese una hoja. Me sorprendí de su fuerza y delicadeza.

Inhaló y exhaló ruidosamente, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como si fuese un león enjaulado y yo la presa a capturar. Realmente temí que estuviese furioso y que, como consecuencia de mis actos, pagase horriblemente el pecado de haberle jugado una venganza de ese tipo.

―I-Isabella ―pronunciaron los labios que habían estado posado sobre los míos hacía unos instantes, aquellos que recorrieron mi cuello, mi lóbulo y que ahora estaban tensos.

Intenté detener las imágenes mentales de nuestro encuentro que tanta confusión me había traído.

―¿Qué? ―susurré a modo de respuesta.

―Dime ¡¿Qué has pretendido con lo que pasó?! ―chilló intentando, fallidamente, mantener la compostura.

―Edward, yo…―me armé de valor ―. Yo simplemente quería…

―¿Querías vengarte de mí? ¿Buscabas perturbarme más? Quizá buscabas hacerme más maldito de lo que ya estoy… ¿Crees que es fácil para mi cargar con siglos sobre mis hombros y que tú me rechaces constantemente? ―bufó.

Entonces recordé lo que me había declarado hace un par de meses. Nuestra supuesta conexión que era llevaba por siglos, así también recordé lo que me había dicho Alice.

―_Bella ¿Qué habrá pasado en las vidas anteriores que tú ahora le detestas? ―dijo mi amiga._

Quizá era cierto lo que se había dicho… a lo mejor no era una idea tan disparatada.

―¡Respóndeme! ―exigió.

―Edward, yo quise demostrarte que no soy tu trapero para que barras el piso conmigo cada vez que te plazca, que soy un ser humano con sentimientos e independiente de lo que sienta por ti o lo que no sienta, tengo los mismo derechos que tú de intentar ser feliz, ya sea contigo o como con otra persona y espero que no olvides que tú también tienes esos derechos, así que… si me vas a culpar de haber tramado una venganza en tú contra, debo decirte que si, así es, esto es simplemente un capricho, no eres nada para mi y a pesar de eso el matrimonio sigue en pie ―dije atropellando mis palabras.

Edward arqueo las cejas sorprendido ante mi respuesta.

―I-Isabella, yo… es decir… yo creí que habías reaccionado, tenía la ilusión que deseases lo mismo que yo. Pensé y creí que habías sentido esa conexión que me unía a ti ―dijo apenado.

Me acerqué a él e intenté poner mi mano sobre su rostro, pero él rechazo el contacto rotundamente.

―No tengo nada más que hacer aquí ―dijo frío ―. Desde ahora en adelante esto será como siempre debió ser. Tú aparentaras al igual que yo delante del resto de la gente y no habrá ningún tipo de comunicación entre nosotros a menos que sea necesaria.

Dicho esto se marchó dejándome sumida en una gran tristeza. Extrañamente me sentía vacía, como si inclusive el odio que sentía por él se hubiese esfumado ¿Acaso eso sería posible?

Me quedé sobre mi cama meditando en todo, desde el primer día que le conocí, incluso desde antes le detestaba, ahora… ahora no alojaba nada en su contra más que deseos de entenderle. ¡Dios! Vamos a casarnos, debemos entendernos, se supone que a pesar de todo, aunque no existan sentimientos de por medio, él por último podría ser mi mejor amigo, pero no, había arruinado todo por un simple arranque de orgullo, que finalmente no iba al caso y me dejó absolutamente destruida. Era idiota.

Habían pasado tres semanas, en las que Edward se dirigió a mi sólo en público. El tiempo que pasábamos juntos ni se parecía a lo que era antes, ahora nos dedicábamos a estar encerrados en mi habitación o en la suya. Él veía televisión, mientras que yo leía o hablaba con Jacob.

Muchas veces quise hablarle, pero sabía que no recibiría respuesta, ya que la última vez que le ofrecí comida, él no respondió y se marchó. Ahora era justificado su odio contra mí.

Mi relación con Jacob estaba bien, aunque rara vez le llamaba, generalmente él lo hacía y se preocupaba de venir a visitarme.

Era el día de mi boda, estaba de pie junto al espejo, mi madre con Alice revoloteaban a mi alrededor corrigiendo los últimos detalles, mientras que yo sólo pensaba en Jacob y Edward.

Era extraño ver que mi mundo se cerraba frente a mí y que yo misma había echado la última palada de arena en mi propia tumba.

Debía admitir que el vestido y los accesorios eran divinos, de hecho podría decir que era la novia mejor vestida, pero no la más feliz.

Mi padre se subió junto a mí en la limosina que nos esperaba a las afueras del hotel.

Alice, Rosalie y Ángela, mis mejores amigas y mis damas de honor, me acompañaron hasta la llegada a la catedral.

No había visto a Edward en una semana, no tenía idea de él más que por las noticias.

Mi padre me había mencionado que Jacob estaría aquí.

―¿Nerviosa? ―dijo Alice antes de entrar a la iglesia.

―No ―dije seria.

Los paparazzis llenaban de flashes el momento.

Intenté sonreír y aparentar felicidad, por supuesto que debía parecer emocionada y esas cosas, intenté dar mi mejor cara aunque tenía claro que no podría durar mucho tiempo.

―Bella ―me abrazó Rose ―. Tú eres fuerte, sé que puedes.

Ángela también me deseo lo mejor.

Entonces mi padre me tomó del brazo y comenzó la marcha nupcial, como decía mi querida Alice: _"La marcha fúnebre de mi tedioso matricidio" _

Caminé al compás del brazo de mi padre, intenté sonreír a los invitados.

Entonces de pie a la orilla de uno de los banquillos, estaba Jacob. Su rostro estaba serio y su mirada era triste, me apenó mucho verle así. Hubiese deseado tanto que las cosas fueran distintas, pero él sabia de un principio como era el juego y no lo rechazó.

Le miré tristemente con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas a punto de salir de mis cuencas delatando tan triste momento.

Entonces desvié mi vista y vi a Edward, de pie junto al altar, con un traje muy elegante y su mirada seria posada sobre mí. Intentó sonreír, pero falló rotundamente, tanto como lo había hecho yo en la entrada de la iglesia.

Mi padre estrechó la mano de Edward fuertemente.

―Te entrego aquí a mi única hija, hazla feliz ―le advirtió.

―Así lo haré ―respondió secamente Edward.

Me cedió su brazo y le acepté.

El obispo que se encontraba en el altar comenzó con toda la ceremonia.

Mientras que mi cabeza daba vueltas en otros lados.

¿Qué pensaría Edward? Hace una semana que no le veía y sólo ahora podía notar lo demacrado que estaba. ¿Realmente le habría afectado tanto como a mí su frialdad?

Sentí que alguien aclaró su garganta en el momento en que el obispo decía: _"Unidos por amor" _

Volteé a ver y me di cuenta que había sido Jacob, quien había interrumpido al obispo.

Edward presionó mi brazo contra el suyo, entonces volví a mirar al presidente de la ceremonia.

Edward soltó lentamente nuestro amarre e intentó no acercar su brazo al mío más de lo necesario.

―Edward Anthony Cullen ¿Aceptas como esposa a Isabella Marie Swan para amarla y respetarla en salud y en enfermedad, en pobreza y en riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe? ―dijo el Obispo mirando directamente a él.

Me miró de reojo antes de responder.

―Si, acepto ―dijo secamente.

―¿Y tú, Isabella Marie Swan, aceptas como esposo a Edward Anthony Cullen para amarlo y respetarlo en salud y en enfermedad, en pobreza y en riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe? ―me preguntó.

Sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, mi voz parecía extinguirse antes de salir de mí. El nerviosismo me estaba cegando, entonces sentí como Edward aprisionaba nuevamente mi brazo contra él.

―Si, acepto ―respondí.

Mi mente comenzó a desvariar en todos los tonos posibles, sentí como mis piernas se debilitaban, esto no me podía pasar a mí, no ahora intenté calmarme. Respiré profundamente un par de veces para estabilizarme.

Me volteé lentamente en dirección a mis padres y me dí cuenta lo emocionados que estaban, mi madre se abrazaba al brazo de mi padre y sonreía.

Volteé nuevamente hacía donde estaba el sacerdote y sentí un estruendo en la iglesia.

Edward y yo volteamos a mirar y pude ver la sombra de un hombre marcharse. Busqué a Jacob desesperada entre la multitud y pude ver que se había marchado.

Edward llamó mi atención para que continuásemos con la ceremonia.

―Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia ―le señaló el sacerdote.

Edward se acercó a mí, lentamente y poso sus tibios labios sobre los míos, haciéndome estremecer como la vez que estuvimos en su cama.

Rápidamente se despegó de mí, haciendo que mis ansias por volver a sentir aquello incrementasen.

Volteamos hacía el resto de los asistentes. Mis padres y los de Edward se acercaron a saludarnos y a felicitarnos por la unión.

―Hija, no sabes lo orgullosa que me haces al ver que te has dado cuenta que lo de Isabella I es real ―me abrazó mi madre.

―Gracias ―dije sin ánimos.

Mi padre hizo lo propio, así como Carlisle y Esme, a quienes intenté dar la sonrisa más sincera que pude.

―¡Bella! Mi querida Isabella Cullen ―me abrazó Alice recalcándome una vez más lo bien, según ella, que sonaba mi apellido.

Así, continúe llena de abrazos y felicitaciones, una vez más fingiendo una sonrisa que realmente no reflejaba mis sentimientos en ese momento.

Lo único que deseaba era tener mi teléfono para poder llamar a Jacob y preguntarle como se sentía.

Edward había estado tenso y en silencio todo el tiempo, ahora sólo se dedicaba a los invitados.

Subimos a un carruaje tirado por caballos blancos y salimos rumbo a los parques, allí tomaríamos fotos para el recuerdo.

Edward no dijo ni una sola palabra mientras íbamos rumbo a los parques, ni siquiera una mísera mirada. Sin duda para él no existía.

―E-Edward ―me atreví a decir ―¿Cómo te sientes?

―Como el hombre más desgraciado del mundo ―respondió por primera vez luego de tres semanas sin oír palabras dirigidas hacía mí.

Era respuesta suficiente para darme cuenta que aún me odiaba con la fuerza necesaria para no hablarme más.

El fotógrafo insistió varias veces por que sonriéramos, entonces Edward y yo hicimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo.

Sabíamos que no estábamos felices con esto, pero habíamos dicho que si y eso era irrevocable, ahora no quedaba más que aceptarlo y convivir con ello, sobre todo para mí que tendría que convivir con su indiferencia, justo ahora que más le necesito.

Al llegar a la casa que había alistado Esme y mi madre para nosotros, vi que habían dedicado gran tiempo en su decoración. Mi madre había colgado alguna de mis pinturas, mientras que en una esquina había un piano, seguramente para Edward.

Al parecer, no se veía sorprendido ante los detalles de nuestras madres. Dejó caer su terno y se marchó al segundo piso, ante semejante desaire, me marché a buscar mis cosas.

Mi madre me había dicho que mi celular y todas mis pertenencias estaban en la habitación matrimonial, por lo que subí a tientas y entre tanta habitación, logré dar con el lugar.

Una vez con mi teléfono en mano, marqué a Jacob.

Este no contesto, me colgó el teléfono varias veces, dejándome mucho más histérica de lo que ya estaba.

Desesperada le envié un par de mensajes de texto, pero no se dignó a responderme.

Habíamos pasado el fin de semana anterior tan exquisitamente, que ahora me daba pena, verle así de mal.

Salí con mis ojos húmedos, tristes y cansados. No tenía ánimos de seguir con la farsa, no tenía sentido, al salir de la habitación choqué con Edward. Me apegué a su pecho y me abracé a él llorando como una niña en brazos de su padre, aunque a mí nunca se me permitiese hacerlo.

Permanecí largo tiempo allí apoyada de él y aferrándome a la protección que necesitaba, aunque Edward en ningún momento me abrazó y me consoló. Simplemente permaneció como estatua frente a mí.

―Perdóname, lo siento ―sollocé ―Si te hice daño fue de estúpida ―susurré en su pecho.

Permaneció inmóvil, sin decirme nada, en un silencio desgarrador, odiaba que me ignorara así, prefería mil veces que me gritase y ofendiese antes de tener esta duda que me mataba ¿Qué pensaba de mí?

Era agobiante la sensación.

Me alejó de él y se marchó hacía el primer piso, dejándome con mi ataque de tristeza y confusión.

Me lancé en la que era nuestra cama y lloré largo rato, aproveché el tiempo que tenía para desahogarme antes de que llegase la noche y tuviese que ir a festejar con el resto de los invitados.

Edward no apareció en ningún momento, ni siquiera le sentí en el segundo piso.

Me fui al baño a limpiar mi maquillaje que se encontraba en deplorable estado, de seguro si Alice me veía así me mataría.

Entonces sonó mi celular, corrí desesperada imaginando que podía ser Jacob, pero no fue así. Era Alice.

―_Hola, querida mía_ ―gritó del otro lado.

―H-Hola ―sollocé.

―_¿Estás mal? _

―Sólo un poco, Jacob me tiene así ―reconocí.

―_¿Sólo Jacob?_ ―inquirió.

―Bueno, Edward también, no sabes cuanto detesto su indiferencia ―intenté calmarme.

―_¿Quieres que vaya para allá?_

―No, Alice, por favor mantente en la fiesta y luego me cuentas los pormenores ―le pedí.

―_Está bien, pero no te salvas de conversar esto_ ―me advirtió.

―Claro que no, sólo que ahora no es momento.

―_Bien te corto, Jasper me invitó a bailar_ ―rió.

―Nos vemos ―corté.

Intenté arreglarme el maquillaje, con lo destrozada que estaba parecía que había ido a un funeral.

Aunque de cierta forma así había sido, había sepultado bajo ese _"si acepto"_ a Isabella Swan, la chica alegre y divertida, la desinhibida en ocasiones y la que estaba dispuesta a ser feliz a toda cosa. Con ese _"si acepto"_ había cerrado las puertas del amor por Jacob.

Salí destrozada de la habitación en busca de un vaso de agua, los empleados de la casa vendrían sólo después de nuestra luna de miel, por lo que Edward y yo estábamos absolutamente solos en una casa que parecía laberinto.

Bajé a la cocina y vi a Edward sentado apoyando su cabeza con ambas manos.

―¿Estás bien? ―inquirí.

―¿Debería estarlo?

―Pues, sólo preguntaba ―dije bebiendo agua.

Dejé el vaso en su lugar y me devolví a la habitación.

Me dejé caer en la cama, intentando relajarme ante tanta tensión.

Entonces sentí que la puerta se cerraba tras de mí.

―Edward ―me sorprendí.

No dijo nada, se acercó a mi y me aprisionó contra su cuerpo al dejarse caer en la cama.

Comenzó a besarme y acariciarme el cuello, sin decir palabra alguna.

Mi confusión era demasiada ¿Acaso me jugaba la misma mala pasada?

Separé su cuerpo del mío.

―¿Qué haces?

No me respondió continuó besando mi cuello y mi lóbulo, dejándome nerviosa e histérica entre sus fornidos brazos.

―¿Qué haces? ―repetí.

―Consumo el matrimonio ―sentenció.

―Edward, suéltame ―susurré.

Él continuo con las caricias, mientras levantaba los falsos de mi vestido.

Entonces comenzó a acariciar mis pechos por sobre el corsé y besaba mi rostro una y otra vez, sin tocar mis labios que tenían sed de él.

Tenía una confusión increíble en mí, ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué hacía?! Entonces le detuve y le empuje con todas mis fuerzas, aunque sólo lo moviese un par de centímetros de mí.

Me alejé de su prisión y me pegué al ventanal.

El se puso de pie a mi lado.

―¿No es lo que querías? ¿Acaso no es lo que buscabas con provocarme así? ―inquirió furioso ―. Hazte cargo de lo que has pedido.

Me sorprendió verle tan fuera de sus casillas, sacando todo el veneno acumulado por las semanas de silencio.

Sonó mi celular.

Era un mensaje de Jacob.

_¿Disfrutando a tu esposo? Espero que lo hagas, tuve la ilusión hasta último momento que pudieses jugártela por lo que sentimos, lamento decirte que me he desilusionado, pensé que me amabas, que serías capaz de luchar por esto, pero una vez más me he decepcionado._

_Hasta nunca Jacob._

Se cayó el celular de mis manos, lágrimas traicioneras cayeron de mis ojos, dejándome en un trance atroz y doloroso.

Edward recogió el teléfono y leyó el contenido del mensaje, mientras que mis sollozos eran cada vez más audibles.

Presionó fuertemente el teléfono y lo lanzó contra una pared.

―¿Ese es el idiota por el que sufres? ¿El que te deja ante la primera adversidad? ―cuestionó.

No supe que responder.

Como una niña que busca protección me aferre a su pecho y volví a llorar, esta vez Edward me tomó de los brazos y me lanzó a la cama.

Acaricio mis mejillas y me besó fuertemente, con pasión y deseo, como si tuviese sed de mí. Mi cuerpo volvía a despertar ante la suavidad de sus labios, la desesperación me inundó, la contradicción de sentimientos era cada vez mayor, entre sus brazos y sus labios, no podía pensar.

Edward por una parte me tenía prisionera entre sus fuertes brazos, sus labios me hacían olvidar todo y mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante cualquier roce que proviniese de esas benditas manos. Mientras que Jacob me había dejado, de cierta manera no soportó lo que me habían impuesto mis padres, me había dejado en el momento más difícil de mi vida. No tenía más consuelo que el que mi marido podría otorgarme. La pasión de sus besos y el calor que me inundaba al sentir el roce de nuestros cuerpos.

* * *

_**Hola queridas chicas, les cuento**_

_**que la inspiración tocó fuerte mi puerta**_

_**y bien... uff! que quieren que les diga**_

_**mis manos escribieron en menos de dos horas todo esto**_

_**wow! se adueñaron de mi**_

_**Espero ansiosa sus opiniones del cap y sus interesantes teorias.**_

_**Tambien actualicé Sacrificio de Amor.**_

_**Cariños**_

_**y su review es mi propina :D**_

_**Manne  
**_


	10. Contradicciones

**Atención lectoras, por favor no continuen leyendo sin hacer esto.**

**en mi profile hay un link, que lamentablemente no pude poner como**

**hipervinculo.**

**Es una Playlist para el capitulo.**

**Tiene tres canciones que me inspiraron para escribir.**

**Claro que eran más.**

**El link es el siguiente en caso que no guste ir al profile: www . mixpod . com /playlist/44486834**

**Quite los espacios para reproducir.  
**

**Por favor, lea con la música de fondo.**

**Eso es toda la interrupción. Gracias**

**

* * *

  
**

Me dejé llevar por las sensaciones que captaban mis sentidos. Sus caricias sobre mi ropa, sus manos tomando cada centímetro de mi piel, apegándome a su cuerpo excitado, cada una de las sensaciones me hacia estremecer en sus fuertes brazos.

Rápidamente se deshizo de su camisa, lanzándola por la habitación con violencia.

Desabrochó mi corsé con una ligereza de manos impresionante, me despojó de toda mi ropa como si se tratase del envoltorio de un chocolate.

Desesperado, admiró mi cuerpo desnudo y se concentró en las cumbres de mis pechos, besó la cima de mis rígidos pezones, haciéndome estremecer entre cada caricia. Lo alternó con mordisqueos y la presión en mi intimidad crecía. Tomé su camisa y la desabotoné con torpeza, rompiendo uno de los botones que llevaba, aún así no me importó, dejé caer la tela al suelo y admiré su perfecto cuerpo, sin duda era magnifico.

Olvidé todo lo que me rodeaba, no me importaba que intenciones tenía él con este asunto, poco me intereso pensar en Jacob, se merecía ser olvidado de esta manera, así como también me tragué mi odio por Edward, lo único que necesitaba ahora era pasar este momento y olvidarme del mundo en los brazos del hombre más sensual que había visto.

Sus manos masajearon mis pechos, amoldándolos una y otra vez a sus caricias incesantes y desesperadas. Las múltiples sensaciones que me producía su boca me exasperaron a tal modo que me aferré a su espalda marcándola con mis manos, presionándolas contra unos músculos bien trabajados. Recorrí toda la extensión y las posé en su cabellera cobriza, sosteniéndome de allí antes de desfallecer en sus brazos, y eso que aún no consumábamos el momento. Eran sus labios los que me producían semejante sensación de placer. Me terminó de sacar el faldón del vestido, sin separar su boca de mi cuello, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel expuesta. Exhaló en mi lóbulo dejando escapar el aire tibio de su exquisita boca en un gemido.

Estremecí. Un espasmo recorrió todo mi cuerpo y se instaló en mi vientre, dándome aún más presión de la que creí capaz.

Me sentía torpe en sus experimentados brazos que me apegaban aún más a su pecho desnudo. Nuestras pieles se erizaron ante el contacto de nuestros pechos desnudos, Edward mordisqueó mis labios lentamente jugando con ellos, haciéndome desear uno de sus besos, pero no me dio el placer, continuó descendiendo a lo largo de todo mi cuello, volviendo a asentar su boca en mi pezón que se encontraba sensible ante el anterior contacto.

Gemí al sentir que lo mordisqueaba con un poco más de brusquedad, la presión en mi vientre me tenía absolutamente inquieta y desesperada, posó sus manos en mis caderas, descendiendo lentamente mi tanga, besó mi ombligo, jugando con su lengua continuó bajando mi ropa interior mientras me besaba, se detuvo al llegar a la parte baja de mi vientre, continuó rozando una de mis piernas hasta que se deshizo de mi molesta ropa.

Sin demorar se quitó de la suya y volvió a acercarse a mí, besando ardientemente mis labios deseosos de él.

Ambos desnudos sentimos el roce de nuestros cuerpos a lo largo de toda su extensión, la desesperación era magna, él aún jugaba conmigo y yo podía sentir lo que había producido nuestra pasión, aún así él continuo con mi martirio, gimiendo en mi lóbulo.

Me deshacía en sus músculos, mientras que Edward me tomó de la espalda apegándome aún más a su pecho. Suspiré al sentir un espasmo por todo mi vientre. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hacía, que sólo contacto con su cuerpo me producía un orgasmo exquisito? Ni siquiera habíamos consumado el acto y ya estaba fantaseando.

Tomó fuertemente mis caderas con sus perfectas manos y se introdujo de una vez por todas en mí, haciéndome estremecer ante la magnitud de la sensación.

Sonrió seductoramente al oír mí quejido.

Entonces se alejó de mis labios y de mis pechos, sostuvo mis piernas alrededor de las suyas y comenzó a danzar en mi interior. ¡Dios que hombre!

La potencia y energía con la que se movía me hacía perderme en las sensaciones imaginando las cosas más pecaminosas en sus brazos. Ahora entendía por que sus ex's le seguían buscando a pesar de todo.

Mis paredes se estrechaban ante la presión que él ejercía en mí, su fortaleza me asombraba dejándome cómo una estúpida sin poder pronunciar nada en sus brazos. Emitía extraños gruñidos cada vez que volvía a ingresar en mí, sonidos sensuales y excitantes que me devolvían a la realidad, de cierta manera.

Levantó mis piernas por sobre sus hombros y la sensación fue insoportablemente exquisita, las conmociones iban en aumento ya que la posición compactaba mi interior.

Intenté acercarlo para besarle, necesitaba explayar tanta emoción y desesperación, pero él no me lo permitió. Se mantuvo firme jugando en mis interiores y moviéndose como los dioses.

―¡Virgen Santísima de lo que te perdiste! ―jadeé.

Edward frunció el ceño y sonrió perturbado.

¡Ok! ¿Yo había dicho eso delante de él? ¡Demonios, este hombre me hacía decir cosas obscenas!

Continuó acelerando la intensidad de nuestro momento, yo ya no era capaz de soportar más en sus brazos. Mi cuerpo sudoroso necesitaba expulsar tanto éxtasis, me sentía embriagada en pasión y no sabía que hacer.

Me sostuve de sus glúteos, mientras que él rozó con más potencia mi interior, haciéndome estremecer y gemir como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sin duda esta sensación era nueva en mí, jamás me había exasperado tanto en el acto.

Mi pecho descontrolado subía y bajaba con urgencia, y a pesar de aquello aún me sentía sin aire. Jadeaba, cada vez con más insistencia, con tal de poder conseguir algo de aire.

Edward comenzó a gruñir exquisitamente, la presión entre nuestras intimidades aumentaba y la sensación de placer me aturdía a tal punto que no soporté más y sentí un espasmo de tal magnitud que creí haber explotado en sus brazos.

Mi intimidad palpitaba ardiente y él no se detenía, haciendo que mi sensación se prolongase aún más. Aumentó notablemente la potencia de su movimiento, tocando zonas jamás antes exploradas. Se introdujo con tal fuerza que gemí de placer y me sentí desfallecer en sus brazos, estaba exhausta, no podía más.

―T-Tú g-ga-ganas ―gemí.

Él no se detuvo, continuó con la danza que me estaba volviendo loca, tanto así que mis pensamientos se me perdían y no sabía ni siquiera en dónde estaba.

Me sostuve de su espalda y le forcé a acercarse a mí. Entonces Edward gimió de placer, expulsando su éxtasis de una vez.

Su cuerpo sudoroso se dejó caer al lado del mío.

No podía pensar coherentemente, estaba aún en las nubes.

¡Era el mejor sexo de mi vida!

¡Qué manera de consumar el matrimonio!

Me volteé para mirarle y él estaba absorto con sus ojos fijos en el techo.

Me apegué a su pecho que ardía por la acción. De inmediato él se tensó y se levantó de la cama. Caminó desnudo hacía el baño de la habitación.

Me sorprendí ante su actitud.

¡Recién habíamos estado unidos! ¿Por qué demonios me trataba como una escoria?

¿Qué había sido realmente para él? ¿Sería a caso una más de su séquito, una cualquiera?

Tomé mi corsé y mi faldón y me volví a vestir.

Llamé a la estilista que debería haber llegado hacía rato. Vi la hora ¡Dios Santo! Edward y yo… estuvimos tres horas. Quedé sorprendida como había pasado el tiempo, el golpe de la puerta del baño me hizo saber que Edward había salido. Sentí como una bocanada de su perfume impactaba directamente contra mí, embelesándome de nuevo.

Me tranquilicé recordando quien era el realmente.

Sin ni siquiera mirarme caminó hacía la puerta de la habitación, abrochándose la camisa.

―Isabella ―volteó.

―¿Si?

―Esto no significa que hayamos hecho las paces ―aclaró.

Le miré, sus facciones parecieron endurecerse.

―Lo tengo claro, no significa nada para mí ―señalé.

―Mucho menos para mí, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi vida sexual ―dicho esto cerró la puerta.

¿Sería realmente activo?

Dejé de pensar estupideces y llamé a la estilista.

La respuesta que obtuve era que venía en camino.

Bajé al primer piso, me senté en el sofá. No tardo en llegar la encargada de rearmar el desastre que había dejado Edward.

Cuando fue la hora, nos marchamos hacía el hotel en donde nos estarían esperando los invitados.

―Edward.

―¿Qué? ―dijo sin mirarme.

―Nada ―respondí.

Frunció el ceño sin mirarme.

¡Genial! Me ignoraba por completo.

Al llegar al salón, todos los invitados estaban esperándonos. Mi madre estaba allí a penas me vio entrar me abrazó contra ella.

―Veo que el matrimonio te ha sentado bien ―sonrió con malicia.

¿Tanto se me notaba? Está bien, llevaba una risa tonta hacía horas.

―¡Bella! ―chillaron Alice y Rose.

―¡Chicas! ―me alegré poder compartir ahora con ellas.

Fuimos al baño para arreglar el maquillaje de Rose, mientras me hacían todo tipo de preguntas indecorosas.

―¡Ya! Cuéntamelo ―exigió Rose.

―No pasó nada ―fingí.

―Si, claro y yo soy Papa Noel arriba de un cerdo ―dijo Rose riendo.

―Pero si en serio... ―volví a mentir.

―Bella sabes que mientes horrible ¡Dinos de una vez! ―chilló Alice.

―Ok, está bien, si pasó ―me ruboricé.

Ambas chillaron.

―¿Y? ―dijeron al unísono.

―¿Y qué? ―me hice la desentendida.

―¡Danos detalles grañidísima egoísta! ―chilló Alice quien se empolvaba la nariz.

―Sólo diré que es un... ―busqué un calificativo que describiese lo magnifico del momento, pero no encontraba ninguno aceptable.

―¿Un potro? ―dijo Rose.

Negué en silencio ante tan horrible calificativo.

―¿Un semental? ―sonrió Alice.

―¡No! Él es… simplemente divino, nada se le compara fueron tres horas magnificas ―marqué mi labial y me giré para salir.

Alice me detuvo.

―¡¿Tres horas?! ―hiperventiló Alice.

―¡Oh my God! ―teatralizó Rosalie.

Intenté salir lo antes posible de ese baño, no quería dar más detalles del asunto, me sentía de cierta manera cohibida y por sobre todo incomoda por el hecho que aún le detestaba. Sabía que para él no había nada más que su presencia, su orgullo y su fama.

¡No iba a tener a su esposa sin tocarle un pelo!

Estúpidamente me entristecí por haberle dado en el gusto.

―Bella ―dijo antes de que saliéramos Rosalie.

―¿Qué? ―dije asqueada de hablar de sexo.

―¿Y Jacob?

¡Genial! Detestaba tener que hablar de ese temita ahora. Si, por que me dolía como una espinita molesta en el pie…

―No lo sé ―respondí casi en un susurro.

―Pero ¿Cómo? Si él te adora ―añadió Rosalie.

―¡Salió molesto de la iglesia, me mandó un par de mensajes que decían que no quería saber más de mí y hasta allí quedó mi viaje de amor por Venecia! ―chillé atropelladamente.

Lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a salir.

¡Demonios! Tenía rabia con Jacob, ¿Para qué había estado con él si sabía las condiciones del juego? ¿Por qué no fue capaz de decírmelo a la cara?

¿Por qué cada vez que le recuerdo se me oprime el pecho y lloro como idiota?

―Tranquila, Bella ―me abrazó Alice ―. Ya podrán conversar.

―Lo siento ―añadió Rosalie.

―Está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse ―dije limpiando mis lágrimas.

―¿Qué sientes por él? ―añadió Alice.

―¿Por quién? ―dije mirándome al espejo.

―Por Jacob ―añadió.

―Le quiero ―sentencié.

Ambas se miraron.

―¿Y por Edward? ―dijeron al mismo tiempo.

―Odio, rabia, ira, lastima, entre otras cosas ―dije sulfurada.

―¿Estás segura? ―dijo Rose acomodando mi cabello.

―¿Crees que lo de la cama fue algo más? ―arqueé una ceja.

―No, es sólo que... ―se silenció.

―¿Que qué? ―inquirí.

―Bella, te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de él, por lo menos desde que llegaste a la fiesta ―insistió Rose.

―Eso es obvio, ¡el hombre me ha dado el mejor orgasmo que haya tenido! Ya verás que cuando olvidé eso el brillito en los ojos se va ―dije sin darle importancia.

Ambas chicas susurraron a mis espaldas mientras que me acomodaba el corsé.

―¿No me creen? ¡Linda la cuestión, resulta que les digo que fue sólo eso y ustedes andan desesperadas por ver rositas, corazones y chocolates donde no los hay! ―salí del baño molesta.

Más que molesta, furiosa. Ellos podían hacer lo que quisiera, acostarse con cualquiera y no sentir nada. ¿Por qué uno debía enamorarse por tan sólo tener sexo? O ¿Por qué hay que tener sexo sólo por amor?

Al salir Edward estaba a las afueras del baño.

Lo quedé mirando furiosa y salí de allí al encuentro de una copa, cualquier licor que me hiciese olvidar el maldito encuentro con mi fastidioso esposo.

Sonreí coquetamente al mesero quien me tendió un whisky que acepté más que feliz.

Estaba decidida a emborracharme, de seguro Edward no espera que haga una escena en el matrimonio, quizá una esposa borracha lo haga desistir de la locura.

¡A mi salud!, me dije y alcé la copa.

Unas manos me la arrebataron antes que el preciado líquido entrara a mi boca.

Volteé y allí estaba Edward, bebiéndose mi trago.

―¡Eso era mío! ―chillé molesta.

―Si, pero no esta noche, si quieres cuando lleguemos te bebes todo el licor que puedas, pero no ahora, no me dejarás mal por un simple berrinche ―me acercó a él y me llevó hacía la mitad del salón.

Me obligó a bailar con él un par de temas, mientras que detestaba estar allí y en su compañía. Me miraba con una sonrisa petulante como diciéndome: _"Fuiste mía, eres una más a mi colección"_

¡Uy! Me irritaba ese hombre…

¡Gracias a Dios! La música al fin se calló y pude pedir una copa a uno de los meseros.

Tuve que escuchar a mi padre hablándole a uno de sus socios sobre lo importante que era mi futuro, de las excelentes calificaciones que tenía, que expondría pronto en Paris y que en dos semanas era mi titulación…

Bien, una vez que pude arrancar de la gente me fui detrás del escenario con mi copa de whisky y me senté allí por largo rato.

―¿Se encuentra bien? ―me interrumpió un mesero.

¡Hey! Era el chico lindo que me había ofrecido el primer whisky.

―Si, perfectamente ―sonreí.

El chico se marchó dejándome un par de copas para bebérmelas a penas terminara esta.

¿Querían matrimonio concertado? Ya tendrían uno, uno lo suficientemente escandaloso como para que cuando viniese en doscientos años (si es que eso era real) ni se les ocurriese intentar casarme de nuevo con Edward Cullen. Sería una solterona por el resto de mis _vidas_, por todas las que se viniesen.

Alcé la copa para celebrar y propio juramento, entonces oí que alguien se aclaraba la voz.

―¡Mira Edward Cullen, no pretendo acompañarte a ningún lado, maldito soquete! ―le grité.

―¿Qué le hace pensar que soy semejante idiota? ―dijo una voz conocida a mis espaldas.

Volteé a ver y allí estaba Jacob Black.

Mis ojos no brillaron como en una comedia romántica, no me lancé a sus brazos desesperada ni mucho menos.

Me acerqué a él y le dí la feroz bofetada, volteando incluso su rostro.

¿Quién se creía? Dejarme así de desesperada, no contestar mis llamadas y aparecerse como si nada a interrumpir mi borrachera. Esto era descaro puro.

Se volteó sin decir nada, ni siquiera chistó.

―Eso me lo merecía ―reconoció.

No respondí a eso.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Estoy invitado ―sonrió.

―¡Genial! Puedes quedarte pero no tropieces conmigo ―le advertí.

―Lamento reconocer que es con lo único que quiero tropezar esta noche ―dijo en tono seductor.

Se acercó a mí e intentó besarme, le corrí la cara. Esta bien que en la tarde me haya dejado llevar por mis bajos instintos, pero no significaba que fuese una cualquiera.

―Bella ―frunció el ceño.

―Mira Jacob, no sé que te hace pensar que quiero estar con alguien que arranca a la primera que tiene una dificultad. Tú sabias que esto ocurriría desde el principio y saliste corriendo como niñita asustada ―le chillé.

Gracias a Dios la música estaba lo suficientemente fuerte.

―Bella, yo... ―se silenció ―. Yo te amo.

Ahora…

―Es muy tarde, Jacob, demasiado tarde ―le critiqué.

―Te mandé más mensajes pidiendo disculpas, pero no tuve respuesta ―me explicó.

―Edward aventó mi celular hacía una pared ―reconocí ―. Bien, he perdido demasiado tiempo contigo, lo siento, esto no llegará a ni un solo lado, siempre serás mi segundo plato y ahora debo fingir ser la mujer perfecta.

Me aparté de él y caminé hacia el salón.

Me sostuvó del brazo.

―Bella, por favor perdóname, sé a lo que estábamos jugando, pero de verdad te amo, no me dejes te lo suplico ―me pidió con sus ojos brillantes y tiernos.

―¿Jugando? Gracias, Jacob ―dije entre dientes.

―Bella, te amo, no me separes de ti, por favor no lo hagas, te lo ruego ―me suplicó nuevamente.

―Mira Jacob esto es tan simple como que tú mismo te separaste de mí, me lanzaste a los brazos de otro hombre y ya está, no hay vuelta atrás ―chillé.

―¿Cullen? ―dijo incrédulo.

―No es de tú incumbencia, sólo te digo que esto llegó a su fin, siento si sufres, pero no comencé con el daño, más bien tu solito te creaste la ficha de despido ―le restregué en su rostro.

Tensó su mandíbula.

―Bella, te amo, no me dejes así ―volvió a rogar.

Seguí caminando entre los cables que había tras el escenario.

Si, debía reconocerlo, me dolía demasiado, después de todo le quería y mucho, pero si actitud no iba conmigo, si iba a estar con él sería por que me amaba en cualquier condición con la adversidad que se ponga por delante.

Me sostuvo del brazo me giró y plantó sus labios sobre los míos dejándome tensa y sin saber que hacer.

Me besó con desesperación y lágrimas en sus ojos. Me sentía fatal, Jacob era un buen chico, pero no podíamos estar juntos a pesar del amor que nos unía. Él merecía ser feliz abiertamente con alguien que lo pudiese amar sin tener que ocultarlo, alguien libre con la que podría formar una familia y yo era una mujer casada con obligaciones maritales que jamás podría darle la felicidad de una familia.

Con el dolor de mi alma me alejé de él lentamente dejando nuestras frentes unidas.

―El sabor de la despedida duele ―dijo leyendo mi mirada.

―Lo siento, Jacob, pero esto sinceramente no puede continuar, tú sabes que no serás feliz conmigo ―susurré.

Él asintió en silencio.

Me abracé a él, decidida a romper el vínculo que me unía, decidida a dejar mis sentimientos por él y a enfrentar mis responsabilidades de frente y con el rostro en alto.

Intentó besarme, pero aparte mi rostro de él, debía ser consecuente.

―¡Bella!

Volteé a ver quien era, separándome automáticamente de Jacob.

Edward estaba allí. Serio, con la mandíbula tensa y el ceño fruncido.

―Edward, vete estoy arreglando unos asuntos con Jacob ―señalé.

Aún así caminó hacía donde estábamos y me arrancó del lado del que ahora era mi ex novio.

―Mira Jacob, jamás tuve algo en tu contra, parecías un buen chico y un hombre de principios ―inquirió ―. Pero lamento decirte que es de poco hombre lo que hiciste, tuviste en tus manos la oportunidad de jugártela por Bella en la iglesia y saliste corriendo, dándole la espalda a la oportunidad de ser feliz con la mujer que amas, por que no discuto que la amas, pero no haz sido lo suficientemente hombre para jugártela por ella, ahora no vengas a atormentarla cuando ella esta dispuesta a dejarte. ¿Qué no entiendes? Tarde o temprano la dejarías, es mejor que sea ahora antes que sufra más ―sentenció.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente, Edward estaba defendiéndome luego de ignorarme el resto de la tarde. Esto era más complejo de lo que creía…

Edward me tomó como si fuese una cosa y me llevó con él.

Jacob me sostuvo del brazo, casi dañándome.

―¡Suéltame! ―le exigí.

Los ojos tristes de Jacob reflejaban su amargura, me odiaba por hacerle sufrir así, pero él no se merecía este amor… no se merecía sufrir por mi culpa, con el tiempo entendería que no era para él, que nuestro tiempo había pasado. El amor que sentimos se extinguirá y él podrá encontrar la mujer adecuada, aquella que cure sus heridas, las que había causado por el amor que le tenía… sentía rabia…¡¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer lo que me pedían?! A veces detestaba la obediencia.

―Jacob ―gruñó Edward exigiendo que me soltase.

Pero este no cedió y mantuvo su presión en mi brazo.

Tenía a dos obstinados hombres sosteniéndome como una cosa, presionando mis brazos con fuera, ya veía que salía rota como una muñeca de trapo.

―Suéltala, ahora ―exigió Jacob.

―¡Basta! ―grité ―. ¿Quienes se creen ustedes? ¿Acaso soy de su propiedad? Pues no, no lo soy y tengo libertad de acción. Jacob, tú ya no p-pertene-neces a mi vida ―las lágrimas volvieron a traicionarme. Y no creas con eso Edward que tú ocuparás su lugar, porque nadie podrá.

Dicho esto me marché dejándoles solos tras el escenario.

Lágrimas traicioneras brotaban de mis ojos.

Nadie entendería como dejé escapar la oportunidad de recuperar el amor de Jacob, pero no era justo para él, así como tampoco para mí. Edward, Edward, Edward, ¿Por qué demonios tenías que aparecer en mi vida? Le detestaba por romper mi estabilidad, por dejarme sumida en una incertidumbre atroz, por haberme hecho suya de esa manera. Pero más que todo eso me detestaba a mí, era estúpida al haber caído en las redes de Edward Cullen, por haberme entregado así como si nada.

Entré al salón limpiándome las lágrimas y cogiendo otra copa de Whisky, si mi memoria no me fallaba la quinta.

Levanté mi rostro, con orgullo, no me dejaría caer así como así. No ahora que tenía un salón lleno de buitres esperando verme rendida para atacar.

* * *

_**Hola mis lindas niñas**_

_**Como estan?**_

_**Bien les cuento que he abierto los reviews para anonimos.**_

_**Asi las chicas podrán dejarme mensajitos a pesar de no tener cuenta.**_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado con la playlist.**_

_**¿Qué tal?**_

_**Tengo shot nuevo, para las que no lo hayan leido se llama: **_Edward pide Mocca.

_**Pasen y dejen su mensajito.**_

_**Besitos y buena noche.**_

_**Manne  
**_


	11. Regresión

Los días pasaron con la monotonía de siempre, ahora vivía en Londres junto a mi marido, aunque lo único que me unía a él era las noches en las que nos olvidábamos de nuestras diferencias y de cierta forma quitábamos el estrés del ambiente tan tenso que creábamos en el día.

Esme y Carlisle me recibían como una hija de la familia, aunque sinceramente no me interesaba pertenecer a los Cullen, respondía a sus cariños siempre que me sentía con ánimos de hacerlo. Ellos eran tan distintos a Edward, que me sorprendía que fuesen familiares.

Casarme con Edward fue apagar lo poco de vida que me quedaba. De vez en cuando Alice venía a visitarme junto a Rose, disfrutaba de su compañía y de las buenas noticias que me llegaban. Dentro de las pocas que recibía estaba que Rose y Emmett habían comenzado una relación, cosa que para Alice era maravilloso. Ella continuaba saliendo con Jasper, aunque no formalizaban nada porque así lo prefería mi amiga.

En cuanto a Jacob, él aún era una espina en mi corazón, él… ¿Cómo decirlo? Él aún me buscaba y me pedía perdón. Muchas veces me vi tentada a perdonarle ya que mi marido no me entregaba cariño, dormir con él era como si a mi lado durmiese un témpano de hielo, eso cambiaba cuando deseaba algo más de mí, entonces me entregaba a Edward, pero las veces que Jacob me buscaba, recordaba que él merecía algo mejor que yo y que mi egoísmo no podía ser tan grande como para obviar que nunca seriamos felices.

Llevaba tres semanas casada y la monotonía ya me agobiaba. Edward había comenzado a asistir a las reuniones de la empresa de su padre, se estaba haciendo cargo de ello, mientras que yo había terminado mi curso en Cambridge, y la próxima semana expondría en Paris.

Haberme casado implicó no tener que realizar una segunda carrera, por lo que agradecía en parte este matrimonio.

—¿Has visto mi camisa celeste? —me preguntó un día después de tanto silencio.

—Nop —mentí.

Era mi pequeña venganza por haber ocupado mi atril como colgador de cosas, tenía un par de camisas allí, era demasiado desordenado, no le gustaba dejar las cosas donde correspondía y no hallaba nada mejor que dejar sus camisas secándose sobre mi atril, sólo por que en esa parte de la casa daba mejor el sol.

—¿Segura? —inquirió.

—No sé nada de tu camisa, lo único que sé es que mi atril no es tu perchero —le critiqué.

Bajó hacía mi taller y escuché el grito delirante, de seguro había visto mi maldad.

La camisa celeste era su favorita, así como mi paleta que quebró al no darse cuenta que estaba bajo el atril y la piso.

—¡Bella! —chilló.

Podía ver su rostro furioso, bajé con calma, intentando mantener el control de mi risa.

—¿Qué? —me paré en la escalera.

—¿Qué has hecho con mi camisa? —chilló al verla toda sucia de óleo.

—¡Bah! Pensé que era uno de mis paños, es que como estaba en mi estudio ¿Qué haría una camisa tuya en mi estudio? —me mordí las mejillas.

—No toques mis cosas —dijo sulfurado —. Esta camisa era mi favorita.

—Podrás comprar otra, lo siento por tan terrible equivocación —mentí y volví a subir las escaleras.

—¡Eres un demonio! —me gritó.

—Gracias amor, también te adoro —sonreí y le ignoré por el resto del día.

Este tipo de discusiones eran normales, cada vez que él entraba a mi taller y destrozaba mis cosas, tenía que hacerle algo a las suyas… yo no me metía en su estudio.

Estaba terminando la última pintura para la exposición, cuando Edward me llama desde el living.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dije confusa.

—Hay que buscar algún empleado, con Cirille no nos basta, ella sólo hace el aseo y cocina, necesitamos alguien que haga todo ya que tú estas muy ocupada —me criticó.

—No sé, jamás me he encargado de eso, pero si quieres contratar a alguien hazlo —dije sin importancia.

Aprovechando que estaba en la cocina, saqué un poco de jugo, mientras que Edward se levantó y se fue.

Al rato volví al taller.

Y casi muero al ver que mi hermoso cuadro estaba completamente pintado de negro, todo él era una capa negra.

Comencé a gritar histérica, esto era horrible, me había llevado cuatro días conseguir el toque estilo 3D, para que él por un berrinche viniese a actuar así.

—¡Edward! —chillé casi rompiendo mis cuerdas vocales —. ¡Cullen, ven aquí!

Nadie respondió.

Subí las escaleras haciendo el mayor ruido posible.

—¿Sucede algo? —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Qué has hecho con mi cuadro maldito idiota? —chillé —. Me tomó cuatro días dejarle así, imbécil.

—Quizá si le pones los tonos que le pusiste a mi camisa se vea bien —rió.

Salí furiosa hasta la habitación, dejé caer mi delantal sucio y me tiré a la cama, esto era demasiado, esto era…

—¿Bella? —dijo Edward.

—¡Ándate! —me enfurecí.

—Creo que sería mejor que fueses a tu estudio.

Bajé corriendo, quizá que le había hecho a mis otras pinturas entonces, allí vi mi cuadro, el que estaba cubierto de una capa negra ahora estaba intacto, tal cual como lo había dejado… eso era imposible.

Entonces vi el otro cuadro pintado de negro que estaba en el suelo.

—No soy tan bruto —me dijo desde la puerta.

Quise abrazarlo, pero recordé el susto que me hizo pasar.

Recogió el otro cuadro y escribió con su dedo sobre la pintura negra.

_"La vida es más fácil cuando mides tus actos"_

Sonrió y se marchó.

La pintura sobre el otro cuadro estaba fresca, se había dado el tiempo de hacer todo tan real.

Mientras recogí el cuadro de Edward me di cuenta que tras el negro tenía colores estampados, lo que hacía más bello la escritura.

Comencé a quitar con mi dedo parte de la pintura e hice formas a su alrededor, dejando lo que había escrito él.

Se veía bien, decidí exponerlo por sorpresa, sin que él se enterase de aquel cuadro.

Un día Esme me invitó a tomar el té en su casa, Edward y Carlisle no estarían, por lo que sería una pequeña reunión suegra y nuera, aunque ella detestaba esos tecnicismos, por lo que para evitarlos decía que eran reuniones madre e hija.

Me senté esa tarde a oírle.

—Bella —sonrió dulcemente —. Sé que debes sentirte abrumada y sola acá, sé que mi hijo no ayuda a tu martirio, sé que no lo amas.

Me quedé de una pieza al oírle asegurarlo de esa forma.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso? —intenté mantener la mentira de nuestro matrimonio.

—Tus ojos, querida, no brillan, ves a Edward y no te ocurre nada —sonrió tristemente —. Pero el día del matrimonio si lo hacían ¿Tan mal va su matrimonio?

—No, es sólo que…

—No me mientas querida, conozco a mi hijo y ha estado extraño últimamente —me interrumpió.

Me debatí entre sincerarme o no.

—Nunca he amado a su hijo —sentencié —. Aunque él intentase algo, no le amo y dudo que lograría amarle si se muestra así conmigo.

—¿Así cómo? —inquirió.

Era incomodo hablar esto con mi suegra, más lo sería explicarle que su hijo eran un Dios en la cama y luego de eso no era más que una bestia.

—Edward y yo… bueno, intimamos y eso es todo —sentí como el rubor se apoderaba de mi rostro.

—Entiendo ¿Has oído de Isabella I? —dijo sacando un libro antiquísimo de su regazo.

—Si, pero le advierto que no creo en esas cosas —dije probando por primera vez el té.

—Deberías, mira —abrió el libro —. Ella es Isabella I.

Se me helaron hasta los huesos al ver que la mujer que estaba allí era físicamente igual que yo.

—¿Sorprendida? Espera a ver esto —continuó hojeando el libro —. Esta es Marie, una de las tantas de tu familia.

Volvió a mostrarme una mujer idéntica a mí.

Me negué a creerlo, eso era una coincidencia nada más, no tenía nada que ver con lo que Edward me había contado.

—Y estos son Edward y Anthony, las parejas de Isabella I y Marie respectivamente —mostró otra hoja del libro en donde aparecía un retrato de Edward tal cual como estaba ahora, mientras que el de Anthony parecía un poco mayor.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

—Ellos son sólo dos de los muchos que hay documentados, aunque de ellos no hay retratos, son sólo estos cuatro los que se salvaron. Se te acusó en un tiempo que eras la oveja negra, que estabas alejada de Dios, por lo que se quemaron muchos de tus retratos pasados, sólo se salvaron estos —dijo segura Esme.

Mi boca se secó ante tanta información no sabía que decir.

—¿Continuo? —me preguntó, por lo que asentí en silencio —. ¿Detestas a Edward con todo tu ser no es así?

Volví a asentir.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado el por qué de ese odio?

La verdad es que lo había hecho muchas veces y siempre llegaba a su petulancia y orgullo, aunque sabía que no eran razones tan fuertes como para odiar a alguien, por lo menos me servían para decir que le detestaba.

—En tú última vida te casaste con Edward IV, en 1890. En esa época ustedes no debieron estar juntos, ya sabes esto sólo a cada trescientos años que ustedes vuelven a unirse. Sé que parece extraño, pero no lo juzgues aún, en tú último matrimonio con Edward, él te exigió un hijo, un heredero y por más que intentaste dárselo por amor. Al no quedar embarazada tras varios intentos, él te acusó de infértil, y te reclamó por no cumplir tus labores de esposa. A los días ocurrido esto, te abandonó por otra chica, la que tampoco le dio hijos, entonces se dio cuenta que él era infértil, se lamentó por culparte, pero era tarde, tú desesperada, creyendo los comentarios de la gente que decían que la muchacha si estaba embarazada, te ahorcaste bajo el mismo árbol donde él te declaró su amor —Esme suspiró —. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, cariño, así que comienza.

Mi cabeza estaba a punto de colapsar como si fuese un computador viejo con exceso de archivos e información.

—Y-Yo, bien…

—Sólo cálmate, pronto podrás preguntar lo que quieras, no me moveré de aquí —sonrió.

Volví a tomar otro sorbo de té.

Inhalé y comencé a formular mis preguntas.

—¿Cómo esta tan segura de eso? —fue lo primero que debía saber.

—En los archivos de nuestra familia hay un escrito guardado desde muchos años, data de 1430, en el que Edward I, escribe un juramento donde señala que su amor pasará barreras, incluso la de la muerte, se cree que fue una especie de pacto —señaló Esme —. No te muestro ahora el manuscrito, porque está en estudio, todo esto lo ha guardado muy íntimamente la familia, quizá muchos nos habrían catalogado de locos, pero al verlos a ustedes y compararlas fechas la teoría no hace más que consolidarse —me sonrió.

Había muchas cosas que me quedaban dando vueltas, en realidad más que respuestas había obtenido incógnitas.

—Querida, ¿Edward te ha dicho que se hizo una regresión? —me preguntó mientras cortaba un trozo de tarta.

Asentí en silencio mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas por todos lados intentando conectar algunas piezas.

—Bien, él se hizo una regresión hace cinco años, ya que sufría de pesadillas interminables de otras épocas, el parapsicólogo que lo atendió dijo que había estudiado estos casos y al ver la evidencia que teníamos en la familia nos derivó a un estudio de estos hechos, hasta el momento han mantenido una reserva única y estamos ansiosos de comprobar todo si es que tú deseas hacer esto —sonrió entregándome un trozo de tarta.

Nunca consideré hacerme esa famosa regresión, pero ahora solamente por curiosidad puede ser que acceda.

—Podría ser —sonreí tímidamente.

A Esme se le iluminó el rostro y aplaudió suavemente, sin dudas se ilusionaba con el tema.

Al llegar a casa, solamente vi a Cirille haciendo el aseo, me saludó feliz de verme llegar, era una chica muy simpática.

—¿Ha llegado mi esposo? —sonreí.

—No, señora —me respondió.

Subí a mi habitación y me dejé caer en la nueva cama de agua que Edward había comprado.

Prendí la televisión, nada bueno que ver, así que la apagué casi en el acto.

No supe como me quedé dormida.

Sentí una mano sobre mi brazo, me remecían. Abrí mis ojos aún somnolientos y vi a Edward.

—Hola —sonreí incorporándome.

—Hola —respondió fríamente —. ¿Es verdad que te harás la regresión? —dijo quitándose la chaqueta.

—Si, Esme ha quedado de pedir una hora para mí —volví a sonreír.

—Me parece bien, espero que te sirva para creerme —fue todo lo que dijo y se marchó.

_¡Bien! ¡Genial! ¡Qué comunicación matrimonial!_ Y así la gente se queja de los divorcios…

Bajé a la cocina y saqué una barra de chocolate que tenía refrigerada y volvía a subir a la cama.

Los días pasaron y Esme me avisó que tendría la hora con el médico en dos días.

Preparé mi exposición desde mi casa, no quería salir ni moverme de allí, por lo que todo se resumía a un par de llamadas telefónicas y mi encierro en mi taller.

El famoso día llegó, tenía la hora donde el parapsicólogo, estaba nerviosísima y la tensión se sentía en el aire.

—¿Nerviosa? —dijo Edward poniéndose los pantalones.

—Algo —admití.

—Relájate, no recordarás nada, pero siempre graban las regresiones, así que podrás oír lo que decías después —sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—¿No recordaré nada? ¿O sea que diré cualquier desfachatez? —comencé a arrepentirme.

¿Y si decía algún secreto? ¿Y si admitía cosas que no quería decir? Ya bastaba y sobraba con que de vez en cuando se me escaparan cosas cuando dormía, pero ahora ¿Esto? Y con Edward al lado… era mucho.

—¿Estaré a solas con el parapsicólogo? —dije nerviosa.

—No, estaré contigo.

¡Maldición!

Salimos en su auto, mi pequeño aún no lo traían a Londres, por lo que debía salir con Edward.

La sala del Dr. Hedge era amplia y muy bien decorada, esperaba que saliera un viejito, con cara de loco y revolviendo sus manos, típico… pero me sorprendí al ver que no era así. Apareció un castaño, más alto que Edward, con un semblante perfecto, parecía Dios griego.

OK! esto solo me pasaba a mí, ¿Un adonis me oiría hiperventilar por una estupidez? ¿Y si decía algo inapropiado? ¡Dios me libre y la Santísima Virgen!

—Buenas tardes, Sra. Cullen —me sonrió.

¡Demonios! Tenía que recordarme que no estaba libre, aún así en su mano también vi una argolla.

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Dios! Ya desvariaba y eso que aún no entraba a la famosa salita.

—Hola Edward —le tendió la mano el medico.

—Hola ¿Qué tal Victoria? —dijo Edward amablemente, ya había olvidado que podía ser así de agradable.

—Excelente, cuidando a la pequeña Ángela —sonrió.

Entramos a la sala, allí la luz estaba más baja y había un sofá típico de psicólogos, y una especie de delantal estaba sobre él.

—Ponte esto —sonrió el Dr. Hedge.

¿Una camisa de fuerza?

Edward rió al ver la expresión de mi rostro.

—¿Qué? —dije molesta.

—Es para evitar que te muevas demasiado —me explicó.

—También tuve que ponérmela, Bella no seas exagerada —me aconsejó Edward.

De mala gana me puse esa cosa, mientras que Edward reía al verme así.

—¿Sabes? te vez hermosa así —soltó una carcajada.

Me recosté en el sofá cama, mientras que el Dr. Hedge traía un reloj de bolsillo.

—¿Esto será cómo una hipnosis? —dije riendo al verle con el reloj pendiendo de su mano.

—Es exactamente algo así —rió Edward.

—Le pregunté al Dr. Hedge —arqueé una ceja.

Edward se sentó sin decir nada.

—Bien, será mejor que comencemos —insistió el médico.

Comenzó a mover el reloj de bolsillo como un péndulo, de un lado a otro, pero lo veía y no podía aguatarme la risa.

¿No estaba loca o si? Es que esto era tan caricatura infantil que fue muy gracioso.

Edward estaba tras el médico y me miraba serio.

—Por favor, Isabella —me pidió —. Concéntrate, necesitamos que logres un trance.

—No podré, esto me da risa —sonreí.

Edward arqueó una ceja en señal de desaprobación.

—No se tú, pero a mi me da risa esto —fruncí los labios —. ¡Ah! Pero lo olvidaba. ¿Sabía usted, querido doctor, que mi marido carece de humor? Debe haber alguna enfermedad para eso…

Reí, mientras que el doctor volvió a reprenderme.

Estaba hablando muchas tonterías, quizá la adrenalina y los nervios me estaban jugando una mala pasada.

—Creo que será mejor que se siente, iré por un vaso de agua —señaló el médico algo molesto.

Edward me reprendió desde la silla en donde se encontraba.

—¿Qué? No me mires así, esto parece de locos, es gracioso —chillé en mi defensa.

—Pareces una niña de dieciséis coqueteándole al doctor—criticó.

En realidad era lindo, pero no le estaba coqueteando, en serio esto me daba risa.

—¿Celoso? —reí.

—No, pero estas cansándonos a ambos —criticó.

—Bien, separémoslos —sonreí.

—¿Todo es tan fácil para ti?

—Sería un matrimonio Express —reí sin tomarle en cuenta —. Aunque ha habido mucho más cortos —sonreí.

—Isabella —me reprendió.

—¡Córtala, Edward! Yo me calló cuando quiero, no ahora ¿Ok? —dije enojada.

No es mi culpa que el doctorcito saliera con un reloj a hipnotizarme mientras que recuerdo las estupideces de los monos animados.

—Será mejor que pongas de tu parte —me criticó.

El Dr. Hedge volvió a entrar con un vaso de agua, lo bebí intentando estar más tranquila, Edward tuvo que servirme el vaso ya que estaba atada de manos.

—Ahora fijarás tus ojos en el péndulo, por favor —me pidió.

Intenté ponerme seria y comencé a mirar el péndulo, se movía lentamente de un lado para otro, comencé a sentir un leve mareo.

¿Esta cosa funcionaba? ¡Ay! Tengo que concentrarme. Volví a mirar el péndulo.

Sentí como me mareaba, poco a poco comencé a perder la noción del tiempo y del lugar, una nube de cosas comenzó a formarse en mis ojos, sin darme cuenta perdí toda noción de tiempo y espacio.

* * *

**_Hola mis niñas._**

**_¿Cómo han estado todas?_**

**_Espero que bien, les cuento que me ha costado bastante redactar este cap._**

**_Agradezco a mis niñas por pasar los 100 reviews :D fue emocionante._**

**_Bien les cuento que tengo otro fic: _**Paper Love _**y no tiene lemmon, **_

_**pero me encanta escribirlo.**_

_**Asi que intentaré darme el tiempo de actualizarlos todos**_

_**sin tanta demora.**_

_**No se olviden de los http : // Spilledcoffeeonafic . blogspot . com **_

_**(quitenle los espacios)**_

_**allí estan premiando las mejores categorias de fics, pasen y den sus favoritos.**_

_**Cariños a mis niñas, espero sus mensajitos del cap.**_

_**El siguiente capitulo será EPOV, ya que se Bella no recordará nada**_

_**y sería mejor un EPOV para el asunto.**_

_**Besitos y cariños estamos en contacto.**_

_**Las quiero.**_

_**Manne  
**_


	12. Regresión II

**Edward POV.

* * *

**

Ella sonreía divertidamente, mientras el Doctor y yo intentábamos serenarla ¿Acaso había perdido el juicio?

Debía reconocer que me daban ganas de reír con ella, pero sabía que si lo hacía perdería la credibilidad de mi papel, demostrarle que no dominaba nada en mí, que viese que es duro que te traten con la punta del zapato.

Al fin después de un rato se calmó e intento poner de su parte.

Cuando cerró sus ojos, el Dr. Hedge hizo una seña para que me quedase en silencio.

Dio inicio a la grabación.

—Isabella ¿Estás ahí? —le preguntó con voz suave y pausada.

—S-Si —susurró ella.

Se veía extraña, demasiado tranquila, sus rasgos se veía más hermosos cuando no fruncía el ceño.

—Dime ¿Qué ves? —inquirió el doctor.

—Recuerdo la consulta —volvió a susurrar.

—Bien, entonces a la cuenta de tres retrocederás un mes —le susurró.

En mi mente llevé el conteo.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, hasta que Bella rompió con él. Jadeaba y gemía extrañamente, retorciéndose en el sofá.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿En donde estas? —le preguntó el médico.

—E-Edward, en la tarde d-de nuestro m-matrimonio —gimoteo.

Él medico comprendió de inmediato que ocurría.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, me sentí incomodo. Él doctor de cierta forma estaba presenciando nuestra intimidad.

—Bien, cambiemos el escenario —dijo perturbado ante los movimientos que hacía mi esposa en el sofá —. Nos situaremos tres meses atrás.

Volvió a repetir el conteo.

Ella parecía más tranquila, el rubor de su rostro era mucho menor.

—¿Dónde estas ahora? —le volvió a preguntar.

—Estoy en la habitación del hotel, yo… yo vivo allí. Edward esta pidiéndome explicaciones, hice algo que le molesto… —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Llamé la atención del médico y le pedí que continuase preguntándole cosas.

—¿Por qué discuten?

—Lo besé y él esta molesto, por qué jugué con él… pero no entiende que era más de lo que podía reconocer… —jadeó un tanto perturbada.

El médico me miró y le pedí que continuase.

—¿Qué no puedes reconocer? —dijo Hedge.

Era exactamente lo que quería escuchar.

Ella se tomó su tiempo, fruncía el seño y negaba constantemente con la cabeza.

—Que… —se silenció.

—¿Qué? —interrumpí nervioso.

Ella comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, Hedge logró calmarla.

Bella intentó hablar.

—Q-Que me… m-e gustó —asumió con voz entrecortada.

—¿Te gustó bromear o lo el beso? —insistió.

—El beso… él me confunde y le gusta… me da rabia eso —continuó titubeando.

¿Qué? ¿Le confundía? Se supone que me detesta, ¿Por qué habría de confundirle?

No tenía lógica.

Le susurré al médico que le preguntase más de aquello.

—Será la última pregunta en este tiempo —me susurró.

—Bella ¿Por qué te confunde Edward? —señaló con voz pausada.

Ella suspiró.

—M-Me g-gusta t-tanto c-como le d-detesto —añadió mientras se movía en el sofá.

Le supliqué al médico que le preguntase más… necesitaba saber que sentía ella por mí ahora. Entonces él accedió.

—¿Qué sientes por Edward? —le susurró.

Ella no respondió de inmediato.

—Y-Yo… no le soporto cuando se vuelve prepotente y sabelotodo, detesto su afán por las mujeres, pero… —se silenció.

—¿Pero? —le impulsó a hablar.

—Pero cuando se vuelve dulce, tierno y protector siento miedo de creerme enamorada, entonces…soy mala con él —susurró muy bajito, casi no se le oía.

Mi corazón latió desbocado ¿Ella me quería pero tenía miedo? Si mis suposiciones eran ciertas y ella temía de mí, no cabía duda que nuestro pasado anterior fuera el que afectaba el asunto. Él hecho de haberla hecho sufrir… pero… ¿Un alma guarda las sensaciones del vidas pasadas?

Bueno hay gente que le tiene pánico a ciertas cosas como las arañas, los precipicios, los ascensores… y se ha descubierto que en su vida pasada tuvieron malas experiencias con ello… ¿Sería que Bella me tenía fobia?

—Bien, ahora quiero que retrocedas seis meses —sentenció.

Entonces ella volvió a quedar en blanco, ahora demoró más en situarse.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Llegando a Londres, con A-Alice —señaló.

Le señalé al médico que pasase de ese tiempo, no había nada importante allí.

Pero por más que intentaba situarme en la situación recordaba una y otra vez lo que había dicho hace un rato ¿Realmente le confundía? ¿Sentía algo por mí más allá de lo que demostraba?

¡Dios Santo! Esta mujer me intrigaba a tal punto que necesitaba saber más…

—Retrocederás nueve meses atrás —le susurró, volvió a hacer el conteo —. ¿Qué ves?

Bella permanecía en silencio, sin decir nada, su rostro mantenía la inexpresión.

—Estoy en un restaurante, con Edward…Es… Es prepotente —estremeció.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Me susurró al oído.

—¿Por qué?

—P-Para m-molestar —añadió.

—¿Qué sientes?

—Rabia, mucha rabia, impotencia. Él d-desestabiliza mi concentración —criticó.

—¿Qué sientes en ese momento por Edward? —preguntó.

—N-Nada —susurró —. Sólo desagrado.

Ella se veía perturbada, me causó gracia ver que le temblaba el labio inferior, tal cual como ese día.

—Bien ahora retrocederemos más tiempo, así que sólo relájate —le pidió con un susurro.

Volvió a quedar en trance, pero lo que había dicho me había perturbado, debería buscar una forma en la que pudiésemos hablar ambos con la verdad, sin herirnos. Debía haber alguna manera.

—Irás diez años atrás —le pidió.

Ella se volvió a quedar en un estado de trance. Volví a mirarla, aunque me mantenía centrado en mis pensamientos, en la forma de que pudiésemos conectar, de que pudiese ser yo y no fingir que la detesto, porque no era así, a pesar de todo la quería y mucho.

Más de lo que la sanidad mental debiese permitir.

—¿Qué ves? ¿Dónde estás? —le preguntó nuevamente Hedge.

—Estoy en la preparatoria, con A-Alice, nos estamos riendo —sonreía.

Si, había algo dulce en ella, se veía muy hermosa así. De seguro si hubiese tenido los ojos abiertos estarían brillando.

Volvieron a retroceder un par de años más y podía ver a Bella con cinco años, él le preguntaba que hacía y ella no hacía más que reír, decía que estaba jugando con sus muñecas y que tenía una casa preciosa para ellas. Sonreí al ver la inocencia y dulzura de la pequeña.

—¿Qué haces ahora? —le dijo Hedge después de tanto silencio.

—Mi mami —dijo con voz de niña —. Me esta yetando (retando).

—¿Por qué?

—Me hice pipi en la alfombra —rió traviesamente.

Intenté calmar mis ganas de reír al ver que sonreía de una forma adorable, se veía preciosa así.

—Bien, Bella ahora quiero pedirte que te vayas de allí, nos vamos a situar mucho tiempo atrás —le explicó.

Comenzaron a retroceder hasta el momento conflictivo, 1890.

Bella tomó otra caracterización.

Mantuvo siempre la mandíbula tensa, no volvió a sonreír, simplemente contestó lo que Hedge le pedía sin esfuerzo ni interés.

—¿Dónde estás ahora? —le preguntó Hedge.

—Estoy caminando hacía el nogal —señaló fríamente.

Era otra mujer la que tenía en frente, su voz era apagada, ya no sonreía, ni siquiera tenía fruncido el ceño.

—¿Qué harás allá? —inquirió.

—Colgarme —dijo sin siquiera sentirlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hedge con evidente interés.

—Por qué mi ex esposo me dejó y ahora será padre, él tenía razón cuando mencionó que nunca cumpliría mis labores como esposa y a una mujer así nadie la necesita —dijo sin siquiera titubear.

Esta era otra mujer, era una completa extraña.

La mano de Hedge se movía rápidamente anotando cada asunto, mientras que se mostraba apasionado por su descubrimiento.

—Retrocederás tres meses y me dirás que ocurre allí —señaló.

Ella tardó en responderle y volvió a sí.

Escuché un grito ensordecedor, ella estaba gritando desesperada y Hedge intentaba controlarla.

Me levanté de la silla y la sostuve.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! —le exigió.

Le miré con desaprobación ¿Cómo le preguntaba en aquellos momentos si estaba desesperada gritando?

—E-Edward, m-me esta g-golpeando —chilló.

Me petrifiqué ¿La golpeaba? ¿Golpeaba a ese hermoso ser?

En ese caso se entendía que me odiase, así como podría odiarme ahora por no entenderla.

La ira me cegó, intenté calmarme, tanto como por mi bien como el de ella.

—¿Edward? ¿Tú marido? —inquirió.

Ella continuaba retorciéndose en mis brazos.

—N-No, el padre de mi marido —chillaba, intentando soltarse de la camisa de fuerza.

—¿Qué te dice?

Volvió a gritar de una manera ensordecedora.

—Qué… soy una inútil —gritó.

—Doctor, sáquela de allí ahora —le exigí al ver como sufría.

—No puedo debemos saber que ocurría —señaló extasiado.

—¡Sáquela ahora! —le grité mientras contenía a Bella en mis brazos.

Intentó hablarle varias veces, pero Bella gritaba descontrolada y no le oía.

—¿Con qué te golpea? —insistió al ver que no podía sacarla de allí.

—U-Un f-fierro c-caliente e-en m-mi e-espalda —chilló.

Luego de esto calló en un silencio sepulcral.

Ambos nos miramos aterrados.

—¿Esta…? —dije desesperado.

—No, esto es antes de lo que ocurrió en el nogal —me explicó.

La sostuve firmemente y por orden de Hedge la dejé en el sofá nuevamente.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás allí? —le preguntó.

Ella se movió suavemente y pude ver como un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz.

—S-Si —susurró.

—Doctor —señalé.

Él también lo había visto.

—No es bueno…—señaló.

Se notaba cansada, su voz parecía apagada. Sentí una gran tristeza en mi interior, una frustración enorme al ver en que condiciones estaba y mucho más revivir mi experiencia aquí.

Había venido hacía años a esta consulta e hicimos el mismo proceso.

Luego escuché la grabación, entonces allí calzaron muchos de mis insistentes sueños en los que me veía en otra época y sufría. Siempre lo hacía en aquellos sueños.

Hedge transportó a Bella de nuevo hacía nuestro tiempo, de apoco volvió a traerla al presente.

Lentamente la sacó del trance y le pidió que se mantuviese tranquila.

—Aún no te levantes, no es necesario, simplemente descansa —le pidió mientras salía de la habitación.

Bella parecía una niña asustada, aunque no lo estuviese ahora, pero me podía dar cuenta del cambio que había tenido en su rostro, desde que había estado feliz, hasta tan horrible momento.

Acaricie su rostro y ordene sus cabellos. Ella no dijo nada.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurré luego de haber limpiado su nariz.

Dejó de fruncir el ceño y noté una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo estoy —susurró.

Vio la mancha de sangre, pero no pareció alarmarse.

—Hacían años que no me pasaba eso —susurró.

—¿Te ocurría seguido?

—Sólo cuando estaba en situaciones extremas —dijo en una voz apenas audible.

—Me preocupaste mucho —reconocí.

Ya estaba bien, tanto sufrimiento y tonterías… era el colmo que actuase como un pequeño niño asustado y resentido. La quería mucho como para hacerle más daño y ella no lo merecía.

—¿Por qué? —dijo sentándose lentamente en el sofá.

—Bien, narraste un par de cosas que fueron… abrumadoras, creo que sería bueno que no las oyeses aún —le señalé con sinceridad.

—Edward… ¿Hay algo que me quieres ocultar? —entrecerró los ojos.

—No, no es eso… sólo evito que te dañes por el pasado —sentí como mi voz se apagaba.

—Esme me contó que me suicidé… ¿Qué peor que eso? —arqueó una ceja.

—¿Tienes que ser tan testaruda? —sonreí.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero sonreía.

—Quizás… —dijo intentando ponerse de pie.

—Ven aquí yo te quito eso —dije desatando los nudos.

—¿Desde cuando tan caballeroso y tierno? —arqueó una ceja…

Seguía desconfiando de mí… tendría que ganarme de nuevo aquello que perdí hace siglos…

—Desde que me dí cuenta que cierta señora que dice ser mi esposa necesita de un marido cariñoso y atento —dije volteándola para quitarle aquel camisón.

Besé su frente y la apegué contra mí, sabía que para ella esto sería una gran confusión, pero no luchó contra mi abrazo, se unió a mí.

—Deberías hacerme más seguido regresiones —susurró en mi pecho.

Entendí a que se refería, pero no quería verla pasar de nuevo por eso, no quería verla así de contrariada.

—Créeme, no volverás nunca más —le señalé.

En ese instante llegó el médico.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —cuestionó.

Bella se levantó de mi pecho sin aún soltarme del todo.

—S-Si —respondió —. Sólo tengo sueño.

—Es normal, ya que en el estado de relajación que debe encontrarse para realizar el proceso es casi un sueño liviano, es tan agotador que luego de eso deberá descansar —señaló.

—Deseo ver el video —pidió.

Fruncí el ceño al Dr. Hedge, no quería que lo viese, no ahora…

Ella no recordaba nada, los miedos que había vivido… la habían alterado ya lo suficiente.

—¿Está usted bien? ¿Segura?

—Perfectamente, deseo ver el video cuanto antes —sonrió.

Los colores volvían a su bello rostro.

La acompañé a la habitación dispuesta para que viésemos el video.

Bella se sentó a mi lado.

Entonces comenzó a correr la cinta.

Se quedó petrificada al oír que declaraba cierta atracción por mí, los colores de su rostro se avivaron a tal punto que quiso esconderse entre sus manos, pero la ansiedad por saber más la llevó a mantener fija la mirada.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, sabía que ahora venía el peor momento.

Me tensé al ver como comenzaban las imágenes a aparecer… ella se tensó a mi lado.

Gritaba de una manera infernal, habría preferido mil veces haber tenido esa vivencia antes que ella hubiese pasado por algo así, más encima por mi culpa.

Sentí como su espalda se movía, entonces me dí cuenta que sollozaba.

De un momento a otro su cuerpo se dejó caer a peso muerto, si no fuese que la tenía abrazada habría caído al suelo, el médico actúo rápidamente, pero los intentos por volverla a la normalidad no fueron suficientes ni efectivos.

Temí que la regresión tuviese que ver mucho en esto.

Llamé de inmediato a una ambulancia, necesitábamos ir al hospital.

Mi padre logró conseguir algo más rápido el asunto y nos vimos en el hospital en menos de diez minutos.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —dijo Carlisle —¿Logró salir del trance?

—Si, papá. Fue después al ver la cinta que ella se desvaneció —dije mientras corría junto a la camilla.

—Quédate aquí, nosotros veremos que ocurre —dijo entrando a urgencias y dejándome sumido en la duda.

No podía tener esa suerte. Ahora que estaba dispuesto a sacarme la careta y demostrarme tal cual soy ella se desvanecía así…

¡Dios!

Intenté por todos los medios que me fuesen posibles entrar, pero no logré nada.

Mi padre no salía de allí y el Dr. Hedge tampoco, ambos me tenían en una situación desesperante.

Hasta que al fin salió una enfermera.

—Puede entrar —señaló.

Entre a la zona.

Bella estaba en una camilla, mi padre la acompañaba junto al personal paramédico.

—Sacamos una muestra de sangre, será analizada de inmediato en cinco minutos veremos si es algo común, aún así haremos otros estudios con las muestras, ella esta bien —señaló.

La llevaron a una habitación, mientras caminaba a su lado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunté una vez que estaba instalada allí.

—Mareada, muy mareada —dijo pálida.

Le besé la frente y me senté a su lado.

—¿Qué te pasa? Ni que me fuese a morir —sonrió.

—No digas eso…

—No, si me muriese tú estarías feliz —rió con dificulta.

—¡Isabella! ¡No digas eso! Yo… yo no podría vivir sin ti —confesé apenado.

Ella no respondió.

—¿Bella?

—¿Qué? —susurró.

—T-Te quiero —le besé la mano.

Ella acarició mi cabello. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron llenas de dulzura.

Todo cambió extrañamente para ambos, demasiado extraño a mi parecer.

—Tengo los resultados —dijo mi padre desde el umbral.

—¿Qué es? —dije dudoso de ver en que condiciones llegaba a darnos la noticia…

—Bella está embarazada —sonrió.

* * *

_**Hola mis niñas... **_

_**Perdonenme por no actualizar más temprano...**_

_**tuve un ataque de mil cosas sobre todo mala suerte...**_

_**así que decidí que sería mejor darme un tiempo para este cap...**_

_**es más cortito, pero lleno de cosas.**_

_**Bien... Muchas tenian razón. Edward estaba sentido con Bella.**_

_**Y Bella con él...**_

_**Algunas chicas no creen en la regresión y las vidas pasadas... **_

_**En mi caso mi lema es: Cree en todo hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.**_

_**Bien... Bella Embarazada... ¡uff!**_

_**Les cuento que para este fic quedan tan solo 7 u 8 caps contando epilogo.**_

_**Asi que wow... vamos en la recta final ¿no?**_

_**Cariños y gracias por dejarme mensajitos :D**_

_**Espero Ansiosa leerlos y responder cada uno.**_

_**Para las chicas que me preguntan que días actualizo... quizá vuelva a actualizar el jueves...**_

_**Cariños**_

_**Manne**_

_**P/D: Pase por http : //spilledcoffeeonafic . blogspot . com (quite espacios)**_

_**Y envie sus nominados para los Awards ;)  
**_


	13. Disputa

_**Bella POV**_

* * *

¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo? ¿Embarazada? ¡Ay, no! ¡Demonios! Pero si estaba tomando pastillas…

Empecé a hacer memoria… ¿Qué día fue que las olvidé? Sabía que había un día que las había olvidado... en realidad más de una semana... ¡Dios! ¡Que cabeza!

Hace cuanto que no… ¿Edward o Jacob? No, Jacob no podía ser… me cuidaba… yo… si, me cuidaba, él no era… ¿Edward? ¿Le daría un hijo a mi esposo?

¡Dios! Esto era mucho…

Carlisle y Edward me miraban sorprendidos. Aún no había dicho nada, de seguro mi cara de sorpresa les alarmó.

Edward me miraba con dulzura… un momento ¿Dulzura? Si, eso reflejaba sus ojos…

Él me entendía, ahora me entendía y yo… extrañamente confié en él… en ese momento de tristeza sus manos cubrieron mi oscuridad y me reconfortaron. Edward no me había mentido, él siempre me dijo la verdad… y yo siempre pensé que eran sólo cursilerías.

Acarició mi cabello y besó mi frente… ¿Qué me ocurría que ya no me molestaba su presencia? Me agradaba su mirada, él había vuelto a ser el dulce Edward… y yo… yo extrañamente me sentía bien con él, era como si un poder sobre natural que naciera de mí, hiciese olvidar mis estúpidos rencores.

—¿Bella? —llamó mi atención Carlisle.

—¿Ah? —dije desorientada, la cabeza me daba vueltas ¿Cómo mis sentimientos por Edward cambiaron tan rápido? Esto era insólito…

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Carlisle…

Pero… ¿Qué hacía Carlisle con una bata de médico si él era un gran empresario? ¿Por qué pensaba tonterías? ¡Dios! Quizá que me dieron.

—¿Qué haces con una bata de médico? —dije algo mareada.

Edward y Carlisle sonrieron.

—Porque soy médico Bella, mi padre no me otorgaría toda su fortuna si era un simple vago —dijo mirando a Edward.

Este se avergonzó.

Me quedé en silencio pensando en las cosas acontecidas… eran muchas ¿Cómo se supone que asimile algo así?

—Vas a ser madre ¿No te sugiere nada eso? —insistió Carlisle a los pies de mi cama.

¡Oh! Verdad… además de que mis sentimientos por Edward fuesen distintos también estaba embarazada… ¿Un hijo? ¿Yo, a esta edad y con un hijo? Nunca estuvo en mis planes… pero no podía negar que si me hacía feliz…

—Si, es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa, me había llegado mi periodo con regularidad y me estaba cuidando —señalé algo confusa.

Edward mantenía presionada mi mano, acariciaba de vez en cuando el dorso.

—Me harán abuelo… —pensó en voz alta.

Edward no había dicho nada, sólo me acariciaba…

—Seremos padres ¿Puedes decir algo? Me siento incomoda con tú silencio —le dije suavemente.

Él por primera vez conectó su mirada con la mía, sentí como si mi corazón se escapase del pecho. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué había pasado en esa consulta para que mis sentimientos cambiaran tanto? ¿Me lavaron el cerebro mientras estaba inconciente?

Entonces recordé lo que había visto en el video… el padre de Edward… decía que me había golpeado… estremecí al escuchar mis gritos en la grabación.

—Bien, debo dejarlos… estaré pronto de vuelta —dijo Carlisle.

—Espera… ¿Cuánto tiempo deberé estar acá? —pregunté algo desesperada.

Detestaba el olor a hospital.

—Dos días, luego de eso te puedes marchar —sonrió y se marchó.

Con Edward nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio, quería interrumpirlo y hablarle de una vez, pero no sabía que decir, ¿Cómo le explicaba mi situación? Quería saber más de lo que él sabía, del pasado…

—Bella —interrumpió mis pensamientos sin mirarme —. Perdóname por todo, por lo pasado, presente y quizá también por lo futuro, ya sea en esta vida o en las que vengan…yo…simplemente no sé como tratarte, eres tan tú y a la vez tan distinta que me confundes, pero mis sentimientos por ti no cambian, son constantes a lo largo del tiempo y de nuestras existencias. Eres todo para mí y este hijo que viene en camino reafirma mis sentimientos —titubeó —. Perdóname si he sido inconsecuente al no hablarte, pero tú no sabes el dolor que llevo acarreando mucho tiempo desde que sé todo esto y más aún cuando no comprendiste… Bella, no hay nadie en este mundo para mí si no eres tú… no hay nadie que me interese en este mundo más que tú… si pudiese retroceder el tiempo y curar heridas entonces lo haría…

Lágrimas de mis ojos comenzaron a brotar al oírle declarar su amor, mi corazón saltaba ruidosamente y mi pecho se desesperaba ante el golpeteo firme.

—Bella eres mi mundo, eres todo lo que tengo y por ti soy lo que soy… no merezco más en el mundo que una oportunidad para hacerte feliz… sólo no me des la espalda cuando deseo enfrentar nuestros miedos… no lo hagas… no ahora que he decidido tomar tu mano y protegerte de aquello que fui incapaz… sólo perdóname… T-Te a-amo —sollozó.

El nudo de mi garganta explotó… mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir… ¿Cómo tan idiota? Haberme cegado de esa manera… él… siempre fue él. Edward era todo para mí, cada discusión era simplemente el miedo a sentir algo por él…

Ambos lloramos largo rato abrazados, mientras que él acariciaba mi cabello y suspiraba en mi oído.

—T-Te a-amo —susurré.

Continuamos llorando largamente, le amaba… yo… yo le amaba más que a nada en este mundo y era correspondida, no me interesaba lo que hubiese pasado en otra vida, yo sabía que eso era pasado, éramos otras personas… ahora teníamos la oportunidad de vivir felices y no la desperdiciaría…

Nos separamos lentamente y él acarició mis labios con los suyos en el beso más tierno que había sentido en mi vida… acaricié sus cabellos y él besó nuevamente la comisura de mis labios.

—Perdóname —susurró —. He sido un idiota pedante… y tú tenías razón en lo imbécil que fui.

—N-No —mi voz aún se quebraba —. Yo he sido la idiota prejuiciosa y desconfiada.

Ambos teníamos mucho que perdonarnos, pero el amor era evidente… sólo éramos nosotros los cegados.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, pronto salí del hospital. Carlisle me recomendó permanecer en cama. A mi corto mes de embarazo no era conveniente hacer esfuerzos de ningún tipo.

—Estamos en casa —sonrió Edward.

—Por primera vez lo estamos —sonreí.

Para mí esta por primera vez era mi casa y no mi prisión.

Cirille había decorado con unos hermosos globos y en la pared se leía:

.

"Bienvenida amada Bella"

.

Sonreí ante el detalle y besé a Edward en agradecimiento.

Me cargó cuidadosamente en brazos hasta nuestra habitación y se recostó a mi lado.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —dije algo asustada.

Nuestra vida había cambiado radicalmente, ya no más peleas absurdas…pero ¿Quién sabía de nuestro bebé?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —dijo acariciando mi delgado vientre.

—¿Quién sabe de mi embarazo? ¿Les dijeron a mis padres?

—No, nadie más que mis padres y yo… no les hemos dicho a los tuyos porque creemos que deberías hacerlo tu —me besó tiernamente.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué a mi antigua casa.

Como siempre tardaron en contestar.

—Deberías decirle que vengan —susurró —. Nosotros deberíamos decirle…o esperar para viajar… —me besó en la mejilla.

Tenía razón… sería mejor ir para allá cuando estuviese en condiciones. Colgué el teléfono.

—Hablaré con ellos en persona, deseo ir nuevamente a USA —sonreí acurrucándome en su pecho.

Me quedé dormida entre mimos.

Mis días pasaban lentamente, cada vez que Edward salía me dedicaba a dormir o a ver televisión.

Las ansias de comer aumentaban con el tiempo, llevaba ya dos meses y aún no viajaba a contarles a mis padres.

—Bella —me dijo Edward mientras estábamos regaloneando en la cama.

—¿Si? —dije susurrándole al oído.

—Creo que deberíamos viajar.

—También lo creo, pero no tengo ganas —susurré.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, supongo que me gusta estar acostada todo el día —sonreí.

—¿Segura que es sólo eso?

—¿Qué más podría ser amor? —me acurruqué en su pecho.

—Quizá no quieras ver a tu ex novio —dijo entristecido.

Lejos de molestarme me hizo sentir mal…

—¿Qué te hace creer que eso me preocupa?

Jacob era mi pasado, si… un bonito pasado, pero uno que jamás volvería a tener su momento.

—Tengo miedo a perderte —me aferró a su cuerpo.

—No seas tonto —le abracé —. Nadie te reemplazaría así como así… a menos que nuestro bebé sea un varón… allí entonces quedarías segundo en la lista —sonreí.

Me tomó entre sus brazos se aferró a mí, me besó una y otra vez… sus caricias eran exquisita y hacía ya mucho tiempo que no teníamos un contacto más cercano.

Edward desabrochó mi sujetador.

Besó mis pechos, masajeó mis caderas… mi respiración era entrecortada y la exquisita sensación me hacía estremecer en la cama.

—¿Estas segura que sería el segundo? —dijo con su voz aterciopelada.

Asentí en un leve quejido.

Se deshizo de lo tanga y acarició mi intimidad.

No era necesario que continuase, con un susurro suyo mi cuerpo respondía automáticamente.

Besé su cuello con desesperación y sin control. Acaricie su dorso perfecto, mientras que él acarició con su húmeda lengua mi intimidad haciéndome estremecer en sus brazos.

Exigía un trato justo, sus caricias me desesperaban y me provocaban un calor intenso en mi vientre.

—E-Edward —supliqué.

Él se acercó a mí y besó mis labios. De manera inesperada se introdujo en mi interior haciéndome estremecer en placer. Sus suaves movimientos acariciaban mis paredes ansiosas de su roce.

Una y otra vez danzó sobre mi cuerpo y acarició mis pezones, los masajeó y los mordisqueó una y otra vez.

—P-Por f-favor —rogué para que se detuviese.

Pero no lo hizo.

Aceleró más la frecuencia de sus embestidas, dejándome exhausta en tan sólo minutos. Continuó danzando, cambiando la intensidad de sus movimientos y haciendo que mi cuerpo pidiese aún más de él.

No tardó en acompañarme en mi éxtasis… su exquisita intimidad acarició mi interior uniéndonos realmente por amor.

—T-Ten más c-cuidado —le critiqué.

—¿Por qué? —se hizo el desentendido.

—No quieres que nuestro bebé terminé saludando a… bueno a… _Edwardcito_ —arqueé una ceja.

Soltó una risa exquisita, aunque no me parecía gracioso.

—¿Qué? —dijo ahogando su risa.

—Es en serio, no quieres que después termine traumado y cuando te salude te diga: Hola, papi —dije poniendo mi dedo índice en su frente, moviéndolo una y otra vez.

—No tiene nueve meses, aún no esta de cabeza —rió.

—Pero, aún así, ya sabes… cuando el médico diga que nada de nada… tendrás que aguantar el agua cortada —reí.

Me abrazó y me besó exquisitamente callándome en el acto.

—Haré todo lo que me pidas, pero aún falta para que me dejes en sequía —susurró.

Esa noche compramos los pasajes vía Internet para viajar al día siguiente. No podíamos hacerles esperar más con la noticia.

Fue agradable despertar y que él estuviese abrazado a mí.

—Amor —le susurré.

Dormía placidamente.

—Edward —susurré más fuerte.

Lanzó un gruñido que me causó gracia.

—Levántate —dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

—No quiero —susurró.

—Tenemos que viajar —le recordé.

—Me levanto con una condición —susurró aún con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Cuál?

—Que vengas y me des mi besito de buenos días —susurró.

Me acerqué a él y posé mis labios suavemente sobre los suyos.

—Rico —sonrió.

Nos fuimos a la ducha y desayunamos juntos.

El viaje fue mucho más corto que el de la primera vez, ahora iba acompañada y disfrutaba de las conversaciones con Edward.

Hablábamos de todo, también de las regresiones y esas cosas… ya no nos sentíamos incómodos…

—Hogar, dulce hogar —dijo al ver que llegábamos.

—Este ya no es mi hogar —sonreí.

—¿No? —frunció el ceño.

—Mi hogar es donde estés tú, así que si estas aquí lo consideraría mi hogar… para mi nuestra casa es lo mejor que me ha pasado —le besé.

—¿Nuestra casa? ¿Me incluyes en el inventario? —rió.

—Lo pensaré —sonreí mientras bajábamos del auto.

—¡Bella! —corrió a recibirme mi madre al vestíbulo.

Me abrazó efusivamente, traté de evitar que me apretujase tanto.

—Mamá me ahogas —dije aún en sus brazos.

Jamás la había visto tan efusiva.

—Perdona, es demasiado tiempo sin verte —sonrió.

—Sra. Swan —le saludó Edward.

—Te he dicho que Renée está bien —le criticó mientras le abrazaba.

—¿Qué les ha hecho venir? —sonrió mientras nos invitaba a sentarnos.

Ambos nos miramos con cara de cómplices.

—¿Esta papá? —dije cambiando el tema.

—Arriba en su estudio, haciendo algunas cosas… ya sabes el trabajo —rodó los ojos.

—¿Y que tal ha estado? —dijo Edward desviando el tema.

—Estupendamente, aunque reconozco que he extrañado mucho a mi pequeña.

Me ruboricé mi mamá nunca había demostrado tanto cariño como ahora.

Sentí unos pasos que se acercaban a la sala.

—¡Bella! —sonrió mi padre —. ¡Edward! ¡Qué alegría verlos!

Edward abrazó a Charlie.

—Bella querida —me abrazó.

—Papá —sonreí.

—¿Qué tal Londres? ¿Cómo están? ¿Vienen de vacaciones? —preguntó mi padre.

—Londres está muy bien —respondió Edward —. Y no, no hemos venido de vacaciones.

—Tenemos una noticia que darles —dije seria.

—Bella, no te consentiré a que te separes, no por lo menos tan pronto, eso sería un escándalo —dijo mi madre.

—Me dejas hablar —me mantuve seria.

Bien, inhalé una y otra vez intentando calmar mis emociones. Tomé la mano de Edward.

—Edward y yo…

Sentí que alguien se aclaró la garganta, levanté la vista y allí estaba Jacob en el umbral. No me miró, ni a Edward.

—Sr. Swan le llaman de gerencia —dijo en un tono neutral —. Es urgente.

—Perdónenme —se disculpó —. Bella no digas nada en mi ausencia.

Le miré, estaba serio y frío, no era el hombre que alguna vez conocí, para mí era un extraño. Me miró serio, como si guardase rencor y se marchó.

Comenzamos a hablar de cosas simples, de cómo estaban todos en Londres, de que pronto nos cambiaríamos a una casa más grande y cerca de la de la familia de Edward y esas cosas, entonces no tardó en volver mi padre, esta vez acompañado de Jacob.

No quería hablar de este tema delante de él… y Edward podía notar mi tensión, rogué para que no mal interpretase la situación.

—Bien querida —dijo mi padre —. Cuéntame ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

La voz no me salía…

Edward me abrazó y me sentí un poco más segura.

—Edward y yo… vamos a ser papás —solté entre nervios.

El asombro de mi familia fue notorio, mi madre se quedó congelada y sin palabras, eso si que era un logro y mi padre me abrazó con cuidado.

—Con razón te encontré más gordita —sonrió.

¿Estaba gorda? Que atroz.

—Felicidades —dijo mi madre abrazando a Edward —. Esto si que es una buena noticia.

—Hay que celebrarlo —dijo papá mandando a llamar a los empleados.

No tardaron en traer Champagne.

Jacob se acercó a Edward, le tendió la mano y con un muy mal fingido felicitaciones le abrazó.

Repitió el gesto conmigo aunque simplemente me felicitó con un frío beso en la mejilla.

Mi padre me entregó una copa de Champagne y alcé mi ceja.

—No puedo beber —le critiqué.

¿Por qué todos celebraban con alcohol y yo debía conformarme con una gaseosa o un jugo? No era justo.

Me trajeron un néctar.

Mi madre no dejó de hablar sobre cuando me haría los exámenes para saber si era niño o niña.

¡Por Dios! Sólo tenía dos meses…

Mis padres me dejaron dormir en la que era mi habitación, continuaba tal cual como la última vez que la había dejado.

—Tú cama es exquisita —dijo acurrucándose en la cama Edward.

Sonreí tontamente mientras cepillaba mi cabello.

—Lo sé, es exquisita como todo lo que poseo —sonreí.

—¿Me incluyes?

—¿Eres mío? ¿Cierto?

—¿Volverás a responder con preguntas?

—Responde ¿Eres mío?

—Completamente —sonrió.

—Entonces si te incluyo —le besé tiernamente.

Estaba dispuesta a descansar y dormir en paz cuando golpearon la puerta.

—Yo voy —dijo Edward.

—Amor, preferible que vaya yo —sonreí.

—No te levantes de la cama —me besó.

Continuaron tocando la puerta insistentemente.

Edward abrió.

—Vete, no es hora de visitas —dijo ásperamente.

Oí la voz de Jacob.

—Tengo derecho a hablar con ella —reclamó.

—No ahora ¿No entiendes lo que es discreción?

—Solamente serán unos minutos —pidió.

—Déjale pasar —le pedí a Edward.

Se me apretó el corazón y el estómago verlos discutiendo así.

Edward de mala gana lo dejó entrar.

—Mira, las cosas son simples, Bella no puede pasar rabias en su estado ¿Entendiste? —le dijo mirándolo fríamente.

Pensé que le podría haber golpeado en ese momento, pero no lo hizo.

—Bella, yo sólo vengo aquí para pedirte la prueba de ADN —dijo sin siquiera demostrar preocupación.

Aunque entendí su punto, él había estado conmigo y estaba en su derecho de pedir algo así.

—Jacob, lo siento, pero sólo tengo dos meses, no hay posibilidades que sea tu hijo —dije serena.

—Bella, estuvimos juntos el fin de semana anterior a tu matrimonio y si mal no recuerdo eso fue hace tres meses ¿Quién me garantiza que tengas solo dos meses de embarazo? —gruñó.

—Jacob, créeme, este es un hijo de Edward y mío, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, por favor vete… créeme no te mentiría con algo así.

—Ya la oíste márchate —le pidió Edward tomándole del brazo para que se marchara.

—¡No me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, Cullen! —gritó.

—Y tú no vengas a interrumpir una noche marital con mi esposa —gritó aún más fuerte.

Jacob comenzó a cambiar de colores…

—¡Deténganse! —me puse rápidamente de pie —. Dejen de discutir.

—¡Bella! No me puedes decir que te acostaste con este imbécil. ¿Consumaste tu matrimonio el mismo día que terminamos? —gritó.

—Jacob, tú… —no sabía que responder, me dolía todo el cuerpo, comencé a sentir mareos.

—Jacob, vete de una vez antes que pierda la paciencia y termine sacándote a golpes —dijo Edward intentando calmarse y se lo agradecí.

—¡Que Bella me lo pida, no tú! Bella, responde ¿De verdad estuviste con él? —dijo irritado.

—Eso… e-eso no es d-de tu incumbencia —dije mientras intentaba mantenerme de pie.

—¡Mal nacido! —dijo Jacob mientras mi mundo se movía en cámara lenta.

Jacob iba a golpear a Edward, entonces mi marido le sostuvo la mano y se la dobló… comenzaron a golpearse en mi habitación.

—¡Deténganse ya! —grité con todas mis fuerzas —. ¡Esto tiene que parar! ¡No sean inmaduros!

Los certeros golpes que se daban retumbaban por toda la habitación.

No tardó en llegar mi madre con mi padre.

De inmediato los separaron, aunque papá salió golpeado también.

Me sentía débil sin fuerzas… el dolor en mi cuerpo era horrendo… mi vientre me dolía, una puntada hizo que perdiese mis fuerzas y derrumbase al suelo.

* * *

_**Hola mis nenas...**_

_**¿Cómo estan?**_

_**Espero que realmente bien...**_

_**a mi se me subieron los animos... porque me vino a ver un amigo y bien...**_

_**lamento la tardanza de la actualización, pero no le había sentido bien... y estaba fatal.**_

_**No olviden pasar por http : // Spilledcoffeeonafic . blogspot . com(quite espacio)**_

_**y nomine a sus favoritos.**_

_**En mi blog: http : // sinistertemptation . blogspot . com (quite espacios) estoy haciendo**_

_**los REVIEWS MANNESKARSGARD AWARDS **_

_**es como un premio para los mejores reviews, los más originales y los que más me han gustado.**_

_**Mañana subiré los nominados...**_

_**Los reviews que compiten son los que lleguen hasta mañana a las 12:00 del dia.**_

_**Cariños y besitos a todas.**_

_**Manne**_

_**(dejeme mensajito :D)  
**_


	14. Pérdida

**Perdonen la tardanza, pero esta se debe al terremoto ocurrido en mi pais. Como saben tengo varias historias andando y debo respetar el orden, es por eso que no he actualizado antes. Agradezco a todas las chicas que se han preocupado por mi situación.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mis compatriotas que estan sufriendo estos momentos dificiles y a todas las chicas que han sido **_Conscientes_** y han comprendido mi situación.**

**

* * *

**

**AL FINAL LEA NOTA DEL AUTOR HAY UNA EXPLICACION IMPORTANTE.**

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Caí al suelo con gran pesar, mis piernas se debilitaban y no podía apoyar mi peso en ellas, el frío suelo me acogió. Al parecer los chicos se detuvieron ya que no sentí más golpes ni discusiones. Me sentía lejana desde donde estaba, extrañamente mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, pero algo en mi interior me hacía sentir liviana y libre de una forma rara.

—¿Bella? —dijo Edward levantando mi cabeza.

—E-Edward —dije con dificultad aferrándome a él casi sin fuerzas.

—Llamen la ambulancia —chilló.

Me costaba mirar fijamente a mí alrededor, todo se veía borroso y el dolor de mi vientre se mantenía. Edward se alejó de mí.

—No te vayas —le rogué mientras sostenía su brazo.

Mis manos carecían de fuerza y mis ansias por mantenerle junto a mí me hacían presionar mi mano contra su manga sin resultado, él se alejó lentamente.

—Debo salir de aquí amor, vienen a ayudarte —me besó en la frente.

Aún veía borroso y no pude distinguir quién era el que estaba a mí alrededor. Tomó mi brazo y sentí la aguja que perforaba mi antebrazo, no sé como ni cuando, pero perdí la noción del tiempo.

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Bella estaba pálida, más de lo normal, sus labios se estaba tornando azulosos y a pesar que había un paramédico atendiéndole no podía evitar preocuparme por ella y por el bebé.

La ubicaron en una camilla y la sacaron de allí. De inmediato seguí a Bella, entonces choqué con Jacob al intentar salir, sin duda no cabíamos los dos en el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Correte! —le empujé.

—¡Imbécil! —chilló.

—¡El imbécil eres tú! Mira cómo has dejado a Bella por tu estupidez ¡Pendejo! —le grité.

—¡Edward! —me criticó Charlie —. No es tiempo de bobadas, debes preocuparte de Bella.

Nos subimos al coche de Charlie y salimos tras la ambulancia. Gracias a Dios, Jacob se fue en su coche a parte.

El silencio se apoderó de la cabina, nadie quería decir nada. La tensión del ambiente y el nerviosismo me tenían en silencio, lo único que podía pensar era en rogar por Bella.

—¿Por qué ha comenzado todo? —preguntó Renée.

—Jacob interrumpió mientras Bella y yo estábamos en la habitación —inquiri sin ánimos.

—¿Por qué él haría eso? —dijo con su voz dulce.

No sabía si explicarselo… ¿Sabría de lo que ocurría entre Bella y Jacob?

—Él estaba enamorado de Bella —expliqué —. Y creo que deseaba saber si ese hijo es de él —afirmé.

No quería mentirles, no era necesario. Tenía claro que ese hijo es mío, es evidente que así es y no tenía duda alguna.

—¿Jacob? —interrumpió ásperamente Charlie —. ¿Ese muchacho le ha puesto una mano a mi hija? —dijo furioso.

—En ese tiempo ni Bella ni yo sentíamos algo por el otro, por lo que no la culpo —intenté explicarles.

—¡Tendrá que explicar muchas cosas ese muchacho! —chilló —. ¡Le he dado mi confianza al tenerlo en el seno familiar y miren como responde!.

—No te alteres Charlie, cariño —le tomó delicadamente el brazo.

Renée intentó calmarle hasta que llegamos al hospital.

Bajé desesperado y con ansias, no podía creer que estaba nuevamente aquí, pero ahora era conciente del daño que podría tener Bella.

El paramédico no tardó en ingresar con mi esposa hasta la sala de urgencias y detesté no estar en Londres con mis padres, de seguro Carlisle hubiese podido dejarme entrar.

Desesperado caminé de un lado a otro, no me quedé tranquilo en ningún momento, necesitaba saber como estaba Bella y nadie era capaz de salir a decirnos nada.

Ella no podía perder el hijo que ahora era fruto de nuestro amor.

—¡Jacob! —dijo Charlie —¿Qué haces aquí muchacho?

Pude notar como el moreno no entendía la pregunta de su jefe.

—He venido a ver el estado de Bella —respondió solemne.

—¿Con qué cara entras aquí? Sé perfectamente que eres el culpable del estado de mi hija ahora —chilló poniéndose de pie frente a Jacob.

—¡Silencio! —exigió Renée —. Estamos en un hospital.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, mientras que yo lo único que esperaba era saber de Bella, en estos momentos no gastaría mí tiempo en ese idiota.

—Esta es la última vez que te lo exijo Jacob ¡Márchate! —dijo severo Charlie —. No te despediré de la compañía, pero vete buscando donde vivir —salió de la sala de espera.

Estaba ansioso, por primera vez desee poder fumar dentro del hospital ya que no saldría de esa puerta hasta tener noticias de Bella y de nuestro pequeño.

Salió una enfermera del box.

—Señorita, ¿Sabe algo de Isabella Cullen? La chica que entró hace poco —le seguí.

—No, Sr. deberá esperar hasta que salga el doctor que la atiende —me respondió y se marchó.

Me sentí terriblemente frustrado, cuando volví me dí cuenta que Jacob ya se había marchado.

Me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por ella, allí caminando como imbécil sin poder estar con Bella.

—Edward, cariño ¡Tranquilízate! —me pidió Renée —. Sé por lo que estas pasando, pero siéntate o entorpecerás a cualquiera que desee entrar.

Ella se sentó un poco más a la orilla de la banca y me permitió sentarme a su lado.

No duré ni cinco minutos sentado y me volví a poner de pie.

—Lo siento, Renée, pero no puedo quedarme así… —abrí la puerta y entré a esa sala.

Esta daba a un pasillo, estaba dividida con más puertas y no sabía en cual de todas estaba Bella.

Caminé decidido, antes que alguien me viese en aquel pasillo en donde claramente no podía estar.

Las ventanillas de las puertas me dejaban ver algo de lo que pasaba allí, aún así no podía visualizar del todo y no encontraba a Bella.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —oí una voz a mis espaldas que me hizo saltar ante mi sorpresa.

—Lo lamento, es sólo que…

—Retírese inmediatamente esta es un área prohibida —me exigió.

No me quedó más que volver a salir sin noticias de Bella.

Renée me miró desaprobando notoriamente mi proceder ¿Pero qué más podía hacer?

Estaba más que desesperado, no era cualquier mujer la que estaba allí adentro era MI mujer y dentro de ella crecía nuestro hijo…

—Edward iré a la cafetería ¿Deseas algo? —me preguntó amablemente la madre de Bella.

—No muchas gracias —intenté sonreír en vano.

Charlie volvió con un médico a su lado.

—¿Has sabido algo? —pregunté.

El hombre que venía en su compañía se marchó hacía la puerta en donde había estado hacía poco.

—Él conseguirá que sepamos algo —dijo apesadumbrado.

—¿Cómo?

—Le he dejado caer… ya sabes… un incentivo —sonrió —. Pronto sabremos de Bella.

No me importaba si fuese o no legal, mucho menos si era correcto. Hacía cuarenta y cinco minutos que no sabía nada de Bella y estaba al borde de un colapso.

Caminé de un lado a otro ansioso con las manos en mis bolsillos.

No tardó en salir el médico que se supondría nos daría información.

—¿Cómo está? —inquirí.

—Calma, ella esta siendo tratada, por lo que me ha dicho el médico de turno tiene problemas con su bebé, ella está fuera de peligro, pero no así el hijo que viene en camino, están tratando de estabilizarlo —explicó.

—¿Qué? —dije sin creerlo.

—Lo lamento, debo volver allí dentro, me han solicitado —dijo esto y se retiró.

No sería capaz de soportar la perdida de aquel pequeño que crecía dentro de mi esposa.

Por primera vez me desplomé en la banca y me sujeté la cabeza con ambas manos.

Sentí como la mano de Charlie se posaba en mi espalda.

—Tranquilo chico, Bella es una mujer fuerte, sabrá transmitir lo mismo al pequeño —intentó tranquilizarme sin resultados.

Sabía perfectamente que los tres primeros meses eran cruciales en la etapa del embarazo, ya que por cualquier cosa podría producirse una pérdida.

No puedo más, no podía más…Bella ella estaba allí dentro luchando por la vida de nuestro pequeño y yo aquí sentado sin poder hacer nada, la vida era injusta…

—¿Se sabe algo? —había vuelto Renée.

—Bella esta fuera de peligro, no así el bebé —le respondió Charlie.

Pude ver como su boca formaba una perfecta "o".

Me puse de pie y volví a caminar impaciente.

—¿Quién es el esposo de la Sra. Cullen? —dijo una voz frente a mí.

—Soy yo —dije levantándome y viendo a un médico con aspecto serio.

—Su mujer esta fuera de peligro, pero por más que intentamos mantener al embrión no se pudo hacer nada, lo siento —dijo evidentemente sin sentirlo.

Mi corazón se destrozo en mil pedazos, mis piernas dejaron de tener fuerzas, me sostuve de la pared y mis lágrimas salieron desesperadas de las cuencas. Golpeé fuertemente la pared con mis puños… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que aparecer el maldito de Jacob y haberme jodido así la vida?

La impotencia y la sed de venganza se apoderaron de mí.

—Edward escucha al médico —me pidió Renée.

¿Qué más tendría que oír?

¿A caso podría haber algo peor?

—Sr. Cullen, el embrión del ovario derecho ha sobrevivido sin ninguna complicación de por medio. Está bien sujeto al útero y no creo que tenga problemas —señaló.

¿Embrión del ovario derecho?

—¿Qué? —dije sin comprender.

—Su esposa estaba embarazada de forma doble, extrañamente estos embriones eran de diferentes óvulos… mellizos, así se les conoce comúnmente. Él que pertenecía al ovario izquierdo no se ha aferrado correctamente a la pared del útero, es por esto que ella lo ha perdido —me explicó.

¿Mellizos? ¿Eran dos?

—¿Qué? ¿Eran dos? ¿Cómo se encuentra el otro? —dije sorprendido.

—El embrión del lado derecho esta en perfectas condiciones, temíamos que sufriese algún inconveniente con la pérdida que ha tenido su madre, pero parece aferrarse muy bien a la vida —explicó.

No sabía que sentir… por una parte me sentí aliviado y por otro contrariado… ¿Cómo podía estar feliz al saber que se ha perdido a uno de mis hijos?

—No seas pesimista Edward —me abrazó Renée —. Sé que no estas del todo feliz, pero piensa que aún hay un bebé creciendo en Bella —sonrió.

Si, eso era cierto, aún seríamos padres y teníamos las posibilidades de entregarle todo el amor del mundo a ese pequeño.

—¿Cuándo podré entrar a verla? —le inquirí al médico.

—Aún no, necesito llevarla a una sala de la UCI (unidad de cuidados intensivos) —explicó —. A penas esté eso concretado le vendré a buscar.

No sabía que hacer, no tenía ánimos de nada, estaba feliz y triste a la vez…

—Edward —llamó mi atención Charlie.

—¿Si?

—Vamos a la cafetería, creo que es bueno que Bella nos vea con un rostro algo más alegre, ella tampoco sabía que eran dos críos —me pidió.

Había olvidado eso ¿Cómo lo tomaría cuando se enterase? Quizá sería mejor ocultárselo, por lo menos hasta que el otro bebé este bien.

Nos sentamos en la cafetería para poder calmarnos un poco más, aunque para mí estar allí era aún más inquietante.

—Edward —dijo severo Charlie —. Creo que con lo sucedido sería lo mejor que tú y Bella se queden aquí.

—Si, creemos que es lo mejor, ella no debe exponerse más, de ninguna manera —explicó Renée.

—No habrá problema, creo que es lo mejor para ella y el bebé —señalé.

Sería sin duda lo mejor, estaría rodeada de sus seres queridos y sus amigos, sería más llevadero todo este proceso en el que tendría que estar prácticamente aislada del resto.

Ahora no me podría separar de ella en ningún momento, debía velar por la seguridad de las dos personas, o quizá la persona y media que amaba.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta volver en donde habíamos estado, no tardó en llegar el médico.

—Ya esta reubicada la paciente. Acompáñeme —me pidió.

—Somos sus padres ¿Podemos ir? —interrumpió Renée.

—Será mejor que la visita sea de a uno —explicó —. ¿Quién irá primero?

—Yo —señalé.

Ni Charlie ni Renée se opusieron.

Caminé tras el médico por un buen rato y llegamos a la UCI, allí pude verla en una sala aislada.

—Sólo diez minutos —me explicó.

Me senté en una silla que había al lado de su cama.

Tomé su mano y me dolió verla morada en la zona donde estaba el suero.

—Bella —susurré.

Ella no respondió parecía dopada.

—Bella —volví a llamarle.

No recibí respuesta.

La terrible sensación que me inundaba me hizo volver a llorar al borde de su cama.

La amaba, demasiado… y no soportaría verla sufrir, no nuevamente.

Tenía unas ganas de gritar, ganas desesperadas, ella estaba allí pálida y ojerosa, parecía aún más frágil que de costumbre y mis ansias de protección aumentaban.

—Bella —sollocé —. Te juro… te lo juro que nunca nadie más te hará daño… y criaremos a nuestro hijo juntos, por siempre y para siempre… —besé su frente.

—Es hora —dijo una enfermera.

No quería desapegarme de allí, pero al parecer era necesario, sabía que Charlie y Renée también deseaban verla.

Me alejé del hospital y salí hacía el estacionamiento.

Corrí desesperado, necesitaba eliminar toda la tensión y la concentración de emociones que guardaba mi pecho.

Grité un par de veces hasta que me quemó la garganta el esfuerzo y me detuve.

Al volver pude ver que Charlie estaba fuera y Renée de seguro hacía compañía a Bella.

—¿Sabes cuando estará despierta? —le pregunté.

—El médico dice que en un par de horas, la han calmado por un breve tiempo para evitar complicaciones —me explicó.

—No sé que hacer —le dije.

—¿Por qué?

—Se lo debemos decir nosotros, ya sabes el aborto…—le expliqué.

—¿Estás loco? Decirle lo del aborto solo empeoraría las cosas —chilló.

—No le ocultaré nada a Bella, no más… ella tiene derecho de saberlo —rebatí.

—No se lo dirás hasta que ella este bien, sólo después de eso podrás decírselo —me ordenó.

—Perdóname Charlie, pero no le ocultaré nada a Bella, ella debe saberlo y no quiero problemas luego por haberlo ocultado —le expliqué.

—¿Pretendes poner en riesgo a tú hijo? Se sensato Edward ¡Por Dios! —me volvió a criticar.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

El dolor de mi cabeza y mi vientre me hizo despertar. Me encontraba en una habitación blanca, era lo único que podía distinguir pues veía borroso. Estaba sola, el silencio me incomodaba. Quise levantar mi brazo y me dí cuenta de que algo lo tiraba y punzaba. La aguja del suero.

Me sentía cansada y peor aún sola, al parecer era de noche, ya que la luz de un farol se colaba por las persianas.

—¿Necesita algo Sra. Cullen? —oí una voz amable.

—¿Quién es? —dije aún sin ver bien.

—Soy la enfermera que esta a cargo de su cuidado —no pude visualizar su rostro.

—Veo muy borroso —me quejé.

—Eso es porque aún esta sedada, pronto se le pasara.

—¿Está mi familia fuera? —pregunté con la boca seca

—Su esposo, al parecer sus padres se han marchado a dormir —dijo con voz dulce.

—¿Podrías pedirle venir?

—No, a esta hora no se puede tener visitas —me explicó.

—Sólo un momento —rogué —. Necesito verle.

—Por favor no me insista, no puedo hacerlo —se marchó.

¿Me había dejado sola?

Sentí que se abrió la puerta nuevamente.

—Enfermera, solo por favor —le rogué.

No obtuve respuesta alguna.

Sentí que una mano se posaba sobre mi frente y aquel aroma conocido… mi corazón latió con fuerzas.

—¿Amor? —sentí el rocé de una mano—. ¿E-Edward? —sonreí cansada.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió.

—Me duele la cabeza y el vientre ¿Está bien el bebé? —pregunté desesperada.

—Si amor lo está —dijo apesadumbrado.

—¿Lo está? —fruncí el ceño —. No pareces convencido—le critiqué.

—Amor, sólo descansa que nuestro bebé no puede sufrir más agitaciones —me besó en la frente.

Hice un puchero.

—No veo nada —me quejé.

Se levantó y prendió la luz. Entonces allí pude verle nuevamente, su rostro agotado me sorprendió.

—¿De seguro estas bien? —sonreí.

—Solo algo cansado, pero estoy bien porque tu lo estas amor —me besó suavemente en la comisura de mis labios.

Mi cuerpo tembló por completo al sentir el contacto.

—¿Cuándo me podré ir de aquí? —me quejé.

—Mañana en la tarde, según el médico, aunque depende de los últimos exámenes.

—Me quiero ir ya, quiero dormir contigo —chillé.

—No seas mañosa, no te permitiré pórtate mal porque eso afectara al pequeño —me criticó.

—¿Pequeño? ¿Y qué si es niña? —protesté.

—La amaré tanto como a su madre —sonrió dulcemente.

—Me pondré celosa —me quejé.

—No seas tontita —me besó exquisitamente y me perdí en sus labios.

Sin duda cada roce de nuestras bocas me hacía sentir viva, no había mejor droga para mí que mi esposo.

—Te amo —reí.

—También yo —sonrió al verme feliz —. Mañana estaremos en casa.

* * *

_**Perdonenme chicas. ( Si hay errores perdonenme acabo de terminar el cap)  
**_

_**¿Pero les cuento algo?**_

_**Las cosas extrañas de la naturaleza... y de mi mente... ¡EL HIJO QUE PERDIO BELLA ERA DE JACOB!**_

_**Mientras que el que aún posee en su vientre es de nuestro amado Edward.**_

_**¿Cómo se explica esto?**_

_**He leido sobre el tema y hay muy pocos casos en el mundo pero si existen...**_

_**Que a pesar de estar embarazada la mujer a ovulado al mes siguiente y recién allí después de esa ovulación se cierra el ciclo.**_

_**Por lo que podría estar embarazada de esta forma...**_

_**REPITO: Son muy raros los casos en el mundo, pero si existen.**_

_**No me maten... por favor...**_

_**es por eso que tarde... en la idea original: Bella perdería el bebé de Edward y no habrían Mellizos...**_

_**pero como verán las adoro tanto que... hice que fueran mellizos y el que perdió era de Jacob...**_

_**No me maten...**_

_**las adoro...**_

_**y DEJENME RR :D**_

_**Manne.**_


	15. Verdades

_**EPOV**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Aquella mañana desperté más adolorido de lo normal, había dormido toda la noche al lado de la cama de Bella, cuidando de su sueño y tranquilidad.

Mi hermosa esposa había tenido una buena noche.

—Buenos días amor —susurré cuando vi que abrió sus hermosos ojos.

Ella me regaló una temprana sonrisa.

—Hola —sonrió aún más al darse cuenta que estaba allí.

Besé tiernamente sus labios y volví a sentarme.

—¿Cómo estas? —sonrió.

Me alegre de verla tan feliz.

—Muy bien amor, estoy bien ¿Cómo estas tú? —sonreí.

—Bien, deseando irme a casa —reclamó con un pequeño puchero.

—Debo ir a hablar con el médico que esta a cargo de unos exámenes, luego te harán una ecografía veremos a nuestro pequeño —sonreí.

—¿Veremos a nuestro bebé? —dijo sorprendida.

—Si, hoy tienes una ecografía y estaremos juntos —le acaricie su mano.

Bella me regaló una preciosa sonrisa, al parecer hoy estaba de muy buen ánimo, pero a pesar de aquello no olvidaba lo que debía decirle, ella debía saber que había perdido a un bebé.

Me despedí momentáneamente de ella mientras que iba a la oficina del médico.

—¿Es usted Edward Cullen? —me preguntó una enfermera en el pasillo.

—Así es —afirmé.

—Sígame, el doctor Smith le atenderá en esta oficina —señaló.

Caminamos un poco más y la enfermera me pidió que esperase fuera.

Realmente lo único que quería oír era que Bella estaba bien y que me la podría llevar pronto a casa.

—Puede entrar —me sorprendió la enfermera.

—Gracias —respondí.

Entré a la pequeña oficina y el médico me ofreció sentarme en la silla frente a él.

—Señor Cullen, le tengo unas extrañas noticias —me explicó mientras revisaba unos papeles que deduje serían los exámenes.

—¿Extrañas noticias? ¿A que se refiere? —dije algo confundido.

—Su esposa… bien iré directo al grano ¿Su esposa ha tenido algún amorío dentro de su matrimonio?

¿Qué? ¿A caso los mellizos realmente podrían ser de Jacob?

—Unas semanas antes de casarnos tuvo algo con alguien ¿Por qué doctor? ¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto? —dije confuso y ansioso.

—Su mujer ha tenido un extraño desorden en su embarazo, verá intentaré ser lo más simple y breve posible para que usted comprenda —se quitó los lentes —. Su mujer tenía dos embriones, uno a cada lado del útero. Lo curioso de todo esto es que el feto que sacamos tenía tres meses, mientras que el que posee su mujer ahora en su vientre sólo tiene dos meses desde que se engendró ¿Me comprende?

Intenté razonar en lo poco que entendía de esto…

—Más o menos —le respondí.

—Su mujer al haberse embarazado del primer embrión debería haber dejado de ovular, eso es un proceso normal del cuerpo, pero extrañamente ovuló al mes siguiente permitiéndole engendrar un segundo embrión un mes después —explicó.

—¿Y que tiene que ver aquella pregunta inicial? —recordé cuando hizo alusión a Jacob.

—Hemos sustraído un poco de tejido de la placenta de ambos fetos, para estudiar las diferencias entre ambos y nos hemos dado cuenta que no pertenecen al mismo padre —señaló.

Para mí estaba más que claro, el embrión que permanecía dentro de Bella era mío, era el menor y con Jacob había estado mucho antes que dos meses…

—Lo extraño —continuó el médico —. Es que el embrión menor sobrevivió y no así el mayor como usualmente ocurre.

—Para más seguridad, aunque no desconfió de mi esposa ¿Se hará una prueba de compatibilidad con el ADN del feto muerto? —inquirí.

—¿Sabe usted quien podría haber sido el padre del otro embrión?

—Si, pero no quiero inmiscuirlo en este asunto, verá el provocó este disgusto en mi esposa y no quiero alterar más la situación —expliqué.

—Hemos utilizado la mejor tecnología, por lo que podremos saber de inmediato a quien pertenece el embrión que aún permanece con vida —sonrió el médico.

—¿Cuándo podría ser aquello? —dije algo nervioso.

—A penas usted saque sus muestras de sangre —explicó.

De inmediato me marché hacía el laboratorio para sacarme las muestras necesarias, yo no tenía duda de que el bebé que estaba esperando Bella era mío, pero si estos exámenes conseguían alejar a Jacob de nuestras vidas entonces lo haría.

Una enfermera me preparó para extraer la sangre.

No tardó mucho tiempo y ni siquiera sentí dolor, simplemente el ingreso de la aguja y nada más.

Volví a la consulta del médico, me explicó que por mientras estuviese en la habitación de Bella y que pronto me llamarían para informarme que ha ocurrido con los resultados, este sería un asunto prioritario por lo que se tardarían mucho menos.

—Doctor ¿Cree usted que sería conveniente que le contase sobre la pérdida? —pregunté.

—Creo que ella merece saber, pero debe ser extremadamente cuidadoso en como lo dice —explicó —. No queremos que se dañe aún más a la paciente.

—Gracias doctor —le tendí la mando y me dirigí hacía la habitación de mi querida Bella.

Aún no le diría nada hasta tener los resultados de las muestras y de los exámenes, así podría ser sincero de una vez con ella.

Entré a la habitación de Isabella y ella sonrió muy feliz de volver a verme.

—¿Qué te dijo el médico? —inquirió.

—No me dijo mucho, simplemente quiso sacarme sangre —expliqué a medias.

—¿Por qué?

—Supongo que para unas pruebas —sonreí.

—¿Seguro? —me miró seria.

—Claro amor —sonreí intentando parecer seguro.

Prendí la televisión para ver si había algo interesante, entonces en un noticiero de farándula aparecieron fotos de Isabella y su hospitalización.

Apagué de inmediato la televisión.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —dijo molesta.

—El médico me prohibió que te agitases y quizá allí algo te moleste —sonreí.

Ella se acercó a mí y me besó.

—¿Soy una paciente terrible no? —rió.

—Una de las peores, eres insufrible —sonreí.

Le acaricié su largo cabello castaño y la miré nuevamente, parecía llena de vida y con mucho ánimo sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y se veía realmente hermosa así.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó mientras enredaba mis dedos en su castaño cabello.

Quizá se había notado demasiado mi preocupación.

—Nada —sonreí —. Es sólo que quiero verte pronto a casa.

—También quiero volver pronto —sonrió.

La enfermera entró a la habitación.

—Sr. Cullen el doctor le llama —dijo la enfermera.

Sabía perfectamente por qué me llamaba el médico.

Entré a la oficina del doctor y tenía en sus manos los exámenes.

—Bien, Edward aquí tengo los resultados de los exámenes de las extracciones de placentas de ambos fetos —dijo el médico.

—¿Qué arrojaron? —dije nervioso mientras revolvía mis manos.

—El primer embrión no es tuyo como ya sabías, pero el segundo embrión, el que permanece en el vientre de Bella es tuyo —indicó.

Sentí el relajo muy agradable, sabía dentro de mí que ese pequeño ser que crecía dentro de Bella era mío, pero confirmarlo era sin duda mucho más tranquilizador.

—Entonces debo decírselo ¿No es así?

—Si, ahora puedes decírselo, pero hazlo con sumo cuidado —me pidió.

Le dí la mano al médico, agradecido por su rápido trabajo, más aún por poder sacarme de esta duda que a cualquiera podría haber dejado con los nervios de punta.

Caminé lentamente hasta donde estaba Bella y me encontré en el pasillo con Renée.

—¿Le dirás todo? —dijo nerviosa.

—Si, es lo que corresponde no debemos ocultárselo, seré lo más cuidadoso con este delicado tema —la tranquilicé.

Entré en la habitación y ella estaba jugando con su celular.

—¿Y? ¿Cuándo me voy de aquí? —hizo un adorable puchero.

—En tres horas más tienes la ecografía —sonreí —. Y la podremos grabar en un CD.

—¿La podremos grabar?

Afirmé en silencio.

—¡Wow! Eso es magnifico —sonrió.

—Bella, amor tengo que contarte algo —dije un poco más serio—. Por favor ten paciencia y escúchame ¿Si?

—¡Uy! ¡Que serio te pones! —sonrió.

—Amor, no me interrumpas, por favor —le pedí.

Ella asintió en silencio como si fuese una pequeña niña.

Comencé entonces a explicar lentamente y evitando que se alterara.

—Ha ocurrido algo poco usual en tu cuerpo, estas bien, no debes preocuparte es solo que es muy importante que sepas esto, he insistido en contártelo porque no quiero mentirte y prefiero que lo sepas —le dije.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es? —me interrumpió.

—Estabas esperando mellizos, curiosamente de distintos padres —expliqué.

—¿Estas diciendo que voy a ser madre de un hijo tuyo y otro de Jacob? —se tomó la cabeza.

La tranquilicé y besé sus manos.

—No cariño, ahora sólo esperas un hijo mío —expliqué —. El otro bebé lo has perdido.

Su rostro demostró su asombro, se llevó sus manos a la boca y se quedó en silencio.

—Dime algo —le pedí.

—Estoy sorprendida ¿Cómo me pude embarazar de dos hombre distintos? —dijo aún en evidente shock.

—Eso me explicó el médico, resulta que te embarazaste de él primero, luego de eso tu cuerpo al siguiente mes generó otro ovulo que fue fecundado por mí, es algo inexplicable, nunca habían documentado algo así, pero extrañamente ocurrió. Esa noche en que Jacob entró a nuestra habitación, el mal rato que pasaste ocasionó que el embrión se soltase del útero y se produjo la perdida —le expliqué —. Me perdonarás por no saber tanto como para explicarte con detalle todo, pero eso es lo fundamental que debes saber. El hijo que crece en ti es nuestro.

Ella no respondió, simplemente miró sus manos que estaban temblorosas.

—Dime algo, por favor —le rogué.

—No sé que decir, el hijo que perdí es de Jacob y no por eso me alegra, después de todo también era mío, sólo agradezco que el hijo que aún poseo es nuestro —me sonrió débilmente.

Me levanté de la silla y la besé tiernamente en los labios.

Ella simplemente era una mujer excepcional, manejo la situación con una madurez que jamás creí ver en una persona, pensé antes que en su sufrir en el del bebé que lleva dentro y eso es algo que jamás olvidaría.

—Me encantas —sonreí —. Eres una gran mujer.

—No decías lo mismo cuando nos conocimos —susurró.

—Digamos que no te conocía, hace poco salió la hermosa mujer detrás de la _ogra_ —reí.

—¿_Ogra_? —arqueó una ceja.

—La más hermosa de todas —intenté solucionar el problema.

—Más te vale —rió.

La enfermera le sirvió el almuerzo.

—Creo que iré a almorzar —sonreí —. Tengo hambre.

—¿Me dejarás almorzando sola? —me criticó.

—Me quedaré, pero si muero por inanición será tu culpa —reí.

Le quité la cuchara y yo mismo le serví la sopa. Isabella debió soportar la risa que le provocaba que le llevase la cuchara a la boca haciendo un sonido de avión.

—Estoy alimentando a mi bebé —sonreí.

—No soy un bebé —hizo un puchero.

—No estoy hablando de ti, si no de ese bebé —apunté su barriga.

—Voy a ponerme celosa —me criticó.

—Tú dijiste que si era niño yo sería el segundo en tu vida —le recordé.

—Eres odioso, te acusaré al médico por ponerme de mal humor —rió.

Entonces vi que a pesar de haber perdido un bebé su estado de ánimo era perfectamente normal.

La besé tiernamente en sus exquisitos labios, extrañaba estar con ella y dormir juntos, ver televisión y disfrutar de la tranquilidad de nuestro hogar. Extrañaba cosas tan cotidianas que antes no había sabido valorar.

—Vuelve pronto —me pidió.

—Así lo haré —le prometí.

Salí camino hacía el casino para comprarme un almuerzo rápido entonces me encontré en el pasillo con Renée.

—Iré a verla —me explicó.

—No le recuerdes el tema de la pérdida —le pedí.

Ella asintió.

Fui al casino y me compré un sándwich y un refresco.

Me senté en una mesa.

—Edward —me dijo Charlie.

—Hola ¿Hace mucho que estas aquí?

—Acabo de llegar ¿Cómo está Bella?

—Bien, ahora esta Renée con ella, pronto le harán la ecografía y podrá salir de aquí —expliqué.

—Bien, sé lo incomodo que significa todo esto para ustedes, pero se pueden quedar en casa el tiempo que estimen conveniente —me ofreció.

—Gracias —dije sinceramente.

—Iré a verla —se levantó y me dejó allí.

Terminé de comer el improvisado almuerzo y me fui casi corriendo hasta la habitación de mi adorada esposa.

Allí estaban Charlie y Renée.

—¿Qué opinas? —inquirió Charlie.

—Bueno, papá no sé… yo solamente quiero estar bien en casa, pero gracias de todos modos.

—Le estaba ofreciendo a Bella que se fuesen a un lugar más retirado donde puedan descansar, pero tiene razón, es preferible que se queden en donde estén más cómodos y en casa jamás habrá problemas —sonrió.

Agradecí su intención, pero aún así Bella no podría viajar hasta el parto, no me daba seguridad moverla demasiado y prefería cuidar de ella.

—¿Almorzaste? ¿Tan rápido? —inquirió Bella.

—¿Me voy? —hice un ademán de hacerlo.

—¡No! —hizo un puchero.

—Terminarás malcriándola aquí con tan buenos tratos —rió Renée.

—Ella ya venía malcriada —sonreí.

—¡Ey! Estoy aquí, Hello —reclamó.

La enfermera vino a avisarnos que en quince minutos más llevarían a Bella a la oficina del médico para la ecografía.

—Vamos a escuchar al pequeño —rió Bella.

Ella no se veía triste y de cierta forma me preocupaba, no era una reacción normal…

Bella se levantó lentamente de la cama ayudada por la enfermera y por mí, así que ambos la asistimos para que caminase lentamente hasta la llegar a la oficina del médico.

—Buenos tardes Isabella —sonrió.

—Hola doc. —susurró.

—¿Lista para oír aquel pequeño? —dijo mientras acomodaba los implementos que utilizaría.

—Muy ansiosa por salir también —sonrió.

Se veía tan hermosa, no sé si era que estaba estúpidamente enamorado de ella o el embarazo había resaltado su belleza natural.

—Después de esto podrás irte a casa —le explicó el médico.

—Gracias—le respondió.

Ayudamos a subir a Bella hasta la camilla y se puso en la posición correcta.

—Bien, bien… vamos a ver —dijo mientras le dejaba caer el líquido en su vientre.

En el monitor se veía todo absolutamente negro.

—¿Qué lograremos ver? —pregunté ansioso.

—Ella tiene muy pocos meses para que le vean las manos y esas cosas, sólo verán la forma esencial, la cabeza y algo de las extremidades —explicó.

Comenzó a mover la maquina sobre el vientre de mi esposa quien miraba el monitor tan ansiosa como yo.

—¡Allí está! —rió el médico.

Se veía un pequeño cuerpecito aún no estaba bien formado, podía distinguir la cabeza, como decía el médico parte de las extremidades y unos puntitos negros que presumo eran los ojos.

Bella y yo nos miramos emocionados, podía ver el brillo en sus ojos.

No sabía que decir, estaba asombrado, se veía lo pequeño que era y me sentía orgulloso como si en mi pecho creciese algo que me hacía sentir único en este mundo.

—¿Quieren oír los latidos de su corazón?

Ambos asentimos.

No tardamos en sentir el ritmo acelerado de aquel pequeño.

Era muy veloz y con un buen compás, sonaba bastante fuerte.

Mi corazón latió fuertemente cuando lo sentí, presioné la mano de mi esposa.

A mi Bella se le humedecieron los ojos, me levanté de mi silla y besé su frente.

—Es hermoso —le susurré.

—Lo es —dijo emocionada.

—Les he grabado la ecografía —nos extendió el CD —. Bella deberás volver en un par de meses para otra ecografía, tendrás controles mensuales y en caso de urgencia simplemente vienes —dijo ayudándola a incorporarse.

—¿Alguna recomendación? —inquirí.

Debía cuidar muy bien a las personas que más amaba y no quería fallar nada.

—Amor —sonrió —. Mucho amor.

—De eso creo que tendrán suficiente —le extendí la mano al doctor Smith.

Salimos de la consulta, ambos emocionados y felices de habernos sentido así de cerca de nuestro pequeño.

—Era hermoso—susurró Bella mientras caminábamos hacía su habitación.

—Lo es —sonreí.

Renée le ayudó a cambiarse de ropa y a ordenar sus cosas.

—Sr. Cullen le buscan a fuera —dijo una Enfermera.

Me disculpé con mi esposa y mi suegra y salí de la habitación.

Cuando llegué a la sala de espera vi a Jacob sentado allí.

—Tengo que hablar contigo Cullen —me exigió.

—Ahora no, Jacob. Bella saldrá del hospital, lo hablaremos luego —le expliqué con calma.

—Va a ser ahora, no habrá después —dijo fríamente.

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

**¿Cómo han estado?**

**uff! Bien les cuento que he tenido mil que hacer... asi que perdonen por el atraso.**

**Acabo de terminar el cap, es probable que tenga algunas fallas... perdonenme.**

**Me encanta saber que les gusta mi fic ^^ Gracias a todas las que me han dejado RR.**

**Nos acercamos al final... uuuh! xD**

**Quedan cerca de 3 caps y el Epilogo!**

**Oh! Gosh! xD**

**Como ven Bella ha recibido muy tranquila la noticia... creo que es una mujer fuerte.**

**El siguiente cap. será BPOV asi que allí sabremos un poco como tomará las cosas.**

**Espero que todas esten muy bien, también espero Ansiosa sus RR.**

**Diganme que les pareció.**

**¡Aww! Es tan tierno imaginar a Eddie como papá :)**

**Besitos y cariños a todas.**

**Manne**

**P/D: TENGO NUEVO 3SHot **Choice of life. **Está terminado pasen por el y comenten!**

**En mi profile hay un link para que voten por sus nominados y por mi también.**


	16. Explicaciones y bienvenida

_**EPOV.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Observé a Jacob, no parecía alterado, pero aún así necesitaba acompañar a Bella en su salida del hospital, no podía dejarle allí.

—Jacob, lo que sea que quieras hablarme puede esperar, no quiero discutir ahora contigo, necesito acompañar a Bella —le expliqué.

—Edward, esto debo hablarlo contigo ahora, tengo un boleto de avión para dos horas más, esto no puede esperar —señaló.

Me sorprendí al saber que viajaría, aunque no sabía con certeza si era con retorno algo en mí me decía que su viaje sería definitivo.

—Esta bien, espérame aquí iré a hablar con Bella —expliqué.

Caminé hasta la habitación de mi esposa, estaba allí preparándose junto a Renée para marcharse.

—¡Ed! —sonrió —. ¿Ya nos vamos?

—No, aún no, tengo un asunto que resolver, luego de eso nos vamos, no tardaré más de media hora —sonreí.

En su rostro vi la carencia de ánimo.

—Lo siento amor, pero prometo ser lo más breve posible —la besé.

—Estaré esperando ¿si?

—Claro cariño, volveré antes de que me comiences a extrañar —le acaricié su castaño cabello.

—No podrás hacer eso —rió —. Ya te estoy extrañando.

La besé tiernamente, muchas veces Isabella era más de lo que merecía, es por esto que me sentí terrible al no decirle que hablaría con Jacob, pero era por su salud, todo era por ella y el bebé.

Allí estaba Jacob sentado esperándome.

—Vamos al casino, aquí nos podrían ver —le dije mientras caminaba hacía el casino.

El silencio se apoderó de nosotros, ninguno habló mientras caminábamos por las escaleras.

Al llegar al casino pedí un café.

—Tú dirás —dije dándole el paso para que de una vez me dijese lo que tanto ansiaba por decir.

—Se trata del bebé de Isabella.

_Y aquí vamos de nuevo_ —pensé.

—Jacob, tengo aquí en mi poder las pruebas de ADN de ambos fetos —le tendí la hoja.

—Ya lo sé todo, conseguí que el médico me atendiese cuando le dije que podría ser el padre del hijo de Bella —señaló cabizbajo.

—Entonces sabrás que la pérdida de tu bebé se debe a tu estupidez —dije bebiendo el café.

Jacob presionó sus manos sobre la mesa, no me miró en ningún momento, podría notar como sus facciones se tensaban.

—Sé perfectamente que mi forma de actuar ha llevado a todas estas tragedias, es por eso que me voy de aquí —explicó.

—¿Entonces por qué quieres hablar conmigo? —dije aún sin entender.

—Iré al grano…

—Es lo que estoy esperando —señalé impaciente.

—Me retiro, me vuelvo a Canadá con mi padre, ya no tendré contacto con la familia Swan, menos con Isabella. Sé el daño que he cometido, sé que mi forma de actuar llevó a todo este asunto y estoy sinceramente arrepentido, no deseaba provocar esto… es sólo que… el perder a Bella por mi impaciencia aún me duele, ella para mí aún lo es todo y la amo con locura, la misma que me cegó cuando le dije estupideces hirientes que terminaron llevándola a tus brazos… he cometido un error tras otro y ya no quiero equivocarme más, he visto que Bella es feliz a tu lado y yo no soy bien recibido en su corazón, es por esto que te quiero pedir dos favores —mantuvo su mirada fija en mí.

Las palabras de Jacob eran sinceras, lo pude ver en sus ojos y no cabía duda de sus sentimientos para mi esposa, lo comprendí completamente, él estaba en una situación difícil ahora y yo había estado de ese lado de la moneda cuando les veía juntos, sabía lo que era verle feliz y no precisamente contigo, es por eso que no le interrumpí e hice un ademán para que continuase.

—El primero es el más sencillo, quiero que le entregues esta carta a Bella —me tendió el escrito —. Te aseguro que en ella no hay nada que pueda dañar su embarazo, todo lo contrario sólo hay buenos deseos para ella y su familia —explicó —. Y el segundo favor es el más importante.

—Adelante —señalé ya que la pausa invitaba a un aliciente.

—Edward, sé que la amas y que la cuidarás, pero necesito hacerte ver que no eres el único que desea la felicidad de Bella. Quiero que la cuides y que vivas para hacerla feliz, quiero que hagas todo lo que yo no pude hacer, quiero que estés allí para ella siempre y que me jures que jamás habrá otra mujer en tu vida que no sea ella. Bella no se merece ser engañada, mucho menos basureada, si vas a estar con ella quiero que seas lo mejor que pudo elegir, dale vida y felicidad, dale lo que yo no le pude dar y estaré eternamente en deuda contigo. Sólo te quiero advertir, que siempre estaré pendiente de ella, aunque no esté cerca y que al más mínimo sufrimiento tendré que volver aquí y no seré precisamente amable al explicarte los puntos en los que fallaste. Creo que te queda claro hasta que punto soy capaz de luchar por ella y no deseo lastimar a nadie mucho menos a Bella, así que hazla feliz, ella se lo merece y estaré desde lejos preocupándome que así sea.

Su decisión me hizo ver cuanto la amaba, tanto para hacerse a un lado de su vida y darle paso a la felicidad que ella eligió, sin duda sus errores se vieron enmendados con aquella declaración.

—Jacob, sé que no somos amigos y que difícilmente lo seremos, pero debo decirte que para mí no hay otro motivo para vivir que no sea Bella, ella es todo para mí y no pienso fallarle jamás, así como tampoco podría tener ojos para otra mujer que no sea Bella. Mi amor por ella trasciende lo imposible, para nosotros nada ha sido fácil y esta vez pretendo hacerla feliz hasta el último día de mi vida. Créeme si te digo que no tengo otro motivo para vivir si no es ella y que agradezco tu sincera petición ya que una vez más me doy cuenta que mi mujer es magnifica y única, ella merece el amor de ambos, pero espero sinceramente que para ti exista una vida feliz como la que yo ahora poseo —le desee de corazón.

—Gracias, Edward —me tendió la mano.

La acepté y la estrechamos con fuerza.

—Créeme, que todo esto habla muy bien de ti —sonreí.

Asintió en silencio.

—Ahora debo irme, volveré a Canadá y aún no empaco —explicó.

—Gracias a ti por esta conversación —sonreí.

—Sólo espero que cumplas —dijo seriamente.

—Viviré para ello, créeme —reconocí.

Nos despedimos después de una agradable conversación y le volví a desear lo mejor en su vida.

Me apresuré para ir a ver a Bella y al fin marcharnos a casa.

* * *

_**BPOV.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Edward hacía ya rato que se había marchado y me tenía intranquila, deseaba irme pronto de aquí y borrar aquellos malos ratos.

Aún no sabía que pensar, estaba decidida a salir de aquí cuanto antes, los recuerdos de la conversación con Edward daban vueltas en mi cabeza.

¿Cómo sería posible que estuviese embarazada de dos hombres distintos?

Esto era insólito, aún no asumía la pérdida de uno de mis bebés, independiente del padre que fuera era mi hijo y crecía en mí, era parte de lo que alguna vez fue mi vida y no tenía culpa alguna, en realidad la culpa era mía.

—¿Qué piensas? —me cuestionó mi madre.

—Nada, sólo que Edward tarda demasiado —mentí.

—Estará aquí pronto y al fin nos iremos a regalonear aquel bebé —sonrió.

Claro, ahora ese era mi futuro, cuidar del bebé que aún tenía en mi vientre, llorar por el que ya había perdido no sería útil para nada, mucho menos para el pequeño que crece en mí.

Si Dios existe entonces él sabe por qué hace las cosas, mi hijo ahora crece en mí y debo luchar por él, porque su vida sea la mejor y que logre salir de mí sano y salvo.

Intentaba no demostrar mi nerviosismo, mucho menos mi tristeza, perder un hijo no era una noticia que se toma con tranquilidad, pero no podía hacer más que demostrar equilibrio en mis emociones. Edward estaba tan ansioso como yo con este pequeño que crecía en mí y no podía detenerme a llorar sobre la leche derramada.

—Amor, he regresado —sonrió Edward en el umbral.

Mi corazón latió fuerte al oírle y verle sonreír.

—¿Ahora podemos irnos? —dije impaciente.

—Iré a buscar a la enfermera para que te entregue el alta y nos marchamos —sonrió.

Salió de la habitación rápidamente.

—Te has ganado un sol de marido —rió mi madre.

—Lastima que me dí cuenta tarde —susurré.

—¿Lo dices por lo de Jacob?

Asentí en silencio.

—Querida, muchas veces el amor lo tenemos frente a nosotros y nuestro orgullo y altivez nos impiden verle, no creas que fue fácil para nosotros asumir todo lo que un día los Cullen nos declararon —sonrió mi madre.

—¿No sabías sobre lo de las reencarnaciones? —dije sorprendida.

—No, tú padre y yo jamás nos inmiscuimos en los pasados de nuestras familias, simplemente nos obligaron a casarnos y luego de eso nació el tibio amor que tu ves entre nosotros —explicó.

—¿Entonces qué pasó con los Cullen?

—Ellos se acercaron a nosotros para explicarnos la historia, claro que no los tomamos en cuenta, de hecho hasta nos reímos de lo que nos decían —sonrió —. Pero tu padre envió de inmediato una orden para estudiar los árboles familiares de ambos, de los Swan y de los Cullen, así fue como tuvimos que pedir disculpa a los Cullen y comprometernos a reunirlos, aunque no era fácil tu habías criado un odio por Edward al verle en los noticieros y él no estaba dispuesto a creer en lo que sus padres decían es por eso que se dedicó a una vida de vicios hasta que se dio el tiempo de conocerte porque sus padres lo obligaron y bien, aquí estamos ahora, viéndoles sumamente enamorados y ahora cada vez que los veo creo en la historia —sonrió Renée.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijeron cuando se enteraron?

—Nos hubieses tratado de locos, esta historia no es algo que el mundo se lo crea así no más —sonrió.

—He vuelto —dijo Edward —. ¿Pasa algo?

Sonreí al verle tan feliz y radiante.

—No, sólo hablábamos con mamá, ¿Me puedo ir ya? —sonreí.

—Así es Sra. Cullen, ahora usted deberá venir a controles médicos una vez al mes y en caso de complicaciones debe asistir de inmediato o llamarnos para que nosotros la visitemos —sonrió la enfermera.

—Muchas gracias —sonreí.

Me levanté de la cama, ya estaba vestida. Edward tomó el bolso de ropa y me sentó en la silla de ruedas

—Al fin a casa —suspiré.

—Así es, pero deberás acostumbrarte a estar mimada —rió.

Al salir de la habitación me sorprendí al ver a Alice con Jasper y a Rosalie con Emmett.

Tenían globos de helio que decían bienvenida y te amamos.

—¡Bella! —me abrazó Rose —. No sabes como te he extrañado, no había podido venir antes porque sólo tu familia podía visitarte —sonrió.

—No te preocupes —reí —. Me alegra que estén aquí.

—¿Qué tal ese pequeño? —dijo Alice hablándole a mi diminuta barriga.

—Haciéndose más fuerte —sonreí.

—¡Dios! Mujer me tenías con el alma en un hilo —me abrazó Alice.

—Lo sé —sonreí —. ¿Y estos dos? ¿Siguen juntos? —susurré.

Ella comprendió que me refería a Rose y Emmett.

—Si, viven peleando, pero Emmett reconoció que no puede vivir sin ella —rió.

—Como nos cambia la vida —reí.

Emmett y Rose entendieron.

—Ni me lo digas —rió Emmett.

Rose le pegó un codazo y no pude evitar reír.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, Bella no puede estar sentada en esta silla —reclamó Edward.

—Me alegra que estés bien —dijo Jasper mientras me tendía un ramo de rosas.

—Gracias —sonreí.

—¡Jasper! —le criticó Edward —. El único que le da flores a mi mujer soy yo —rió.

—No veo que hayas traído ninguna —rió Jasper.

—¡Cállate! —rió Edward.

—No importa Jasper si Edward me trae o no un ramo, con que él esté aquí para mí basta y sobra —dije acariciando la mano de mi esposo que sostenía la silla.

—Gracias amor —se detuvo y me besó.

—¡Ya! Los tortolitos —criticó Rose.

Al salir del vestíbulo quedé en shock, Edward había mandado a hacer un arreglo de flores que cubría gran parte de la salida del hospital y decía:

.

"_Los amo, Isabella. Bienvenida"_

_. _

Tomé fuertemente la mano de Edward y este se acercó a mí.

—Te amo —me susurró.

—También yo —me abracé a él.

—¡Ya! Mucho, mucho —rió Emmett separándonos —. No llegaremos nunca a casa si se detienen a cada cinco minutos.

Todos reímos ante las ocurrencias de Emmett.

—¡Bella! —me llamó mi padre mientras bajábamos hacía el estacionamiento.

—Papá —sonreí al verlo corriendo, jamás le había visto así.

—Perdón por no haber estado aquí —jadeó.

Me tendió un regalo.

—Gracias, pero no debías molestarte, sé que estabas en una reunión —sonreí.

—Esta vez no hay nada más importante que tú y ese pequeño —me acarició el cabello.

Jamás mi padre me había dedicado ese tiempo, siempre sus negocios habían estado primero, quedé sorprendida al ver su actitud, aún así la valoré, quizá cuando volvería a estar a punto de morirme para ver a Charlie y a Renée preocupados por mí.

—No podremos irnos por la salida principal —señaló mi padre a Edward —. Está llena de prensa y periodistas —explicó.

—Sr. Cullen —dijo una enfermera —. Hay otra salida, sólo la usan las ambulancias —sonrió —. Podríamos hacer una excepción.

—Gracias—respondieron Edward y mi padre.

La enfermera dio las indicaciones y pronto me subieron al auto.

Alice, Jasper, Rose se fueron en la Hammer de Emmett, mientras que papá y mamá se fueron en su limosina, Edward y yo nos iríamos en un volvo.

Era pequeño y bastante cómodo, me extraño que Edward no me llevase en un auto más ostentoso, no es que me molestase el volvo, es sólo que me causó curiosidad.

—¿Por qué un volvo? —sonreí.

—Pasaremos más desapercibidos en un volvo, toda la atención se dirigirá a la limosina o a la Hammer, no así a este auto —sonrió.

—¿Es tuyo? —inquirí.

—No —respondió mientras continuaba mirando la salida del hospital.

—¿Lo arrendaste?

—No —rió.

—¡Vamos! Dime de quién es —inquirí.

—Es tuyo—rió.

—¿Mío?

—No pretenderás manejar en el alfa romeo, atraerás demasiado a la prensa, con este auto podrás pasar un poco más desapercibida, siempre y cuando no lo vean en tu casa —sonrió.

—Gracias —susurré.

Edward tenía todo bajo control, incluso había pensado en cuando quisiese salir con nuestro pequeño. Me alegraba verle tan entusiasmado con la idea de ser padre.

Se veía tan lindo cuando hablaba de nuestro pequeño, a propósito lo llevé todo el camino hablando de las cosas que le compraríamos a nuestro bebé.

No paré de disfrutar al ver como le brillaban los ojos, se veía tan feliz y entusiasmado con la idea, que cualquier indicio de tristeza desaparecía de mi interior.

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió cuando me vio en silencio.

—No, es sólo que te ves divertido cuando hablas de nuestro bebé —sonreí.

—¿Divertido?

—Si, creo que deberé comprarte un babero hasta las rodillas —reí.

—Muy graciosa, pero a ti te tendré que comprar un guardarropa XXL si sigues riéndote de mí —rió.

—¡Edward! —le golpeé —. No le puedes decir a una mujer embarazada que está gorda —chillé.

—Pero si es la gordura más hermosa que existe —sonrió.

—Eres intolerable —le critiqué mientras estacionaba frente a la casa de mis padres.

—Y tú te ves cada día más hermosa molesta y gordita —susurró mientras me besaba en la frente.

Se bajó del auto y me abrió la puerta, entonces vi la silla de ruedas.

—No, no —critiqué —. No más silla, puedo caminar.

—Si, pero deberás usarla un par de días —me regañó mientras me tomaba en brazo y me sentaba en ella.

—Pero, Edward —chillé.

—Son recomendaciones del médico ¿O prefieres volver al hospital? —arqueó una ceja.

—Detesto cuando tienes razón —bufé.

—¡Ey! ¿Incluso cuando digo que te amo?

—Más, mucho más, cuando me lo dices tan poco —me crucé de brazos.

—Eres odiosa Sra. Cullen —rió mientras se acercaba a mí —. Pero te amo cada vez más cuando te enojas así.

Me besó exquisitamente, mientras que mi cuerpo sentía que se iba a desvanecer, parecía que me perdía del tiempo y del mundo, era como si borrasen todo a mí alrededor, sus suaves labios me hacían perderme de esta vida.

—¿Entramos? —sonrió.

—Está bien —reí al verle tan risueño.

Al entrar en el vestíbulo fui recibida por un gran "sorpresa" de todos los que allí estaban.

Esme y Carlisle estaban aquí, Ángela también había venido. Mis amigos de la preparatoria estaban allí, quedé sorprendidísima al ver que mis padres habían organizado todo esto, incluso habían invitado a mis amigos del colegio y ellos no tenían idea de quienes eran.

Miré a Edward como el culpable.

—¿Qué? Solamente leí tu agenda de teléfonos —rió leyéndome la mente.

Disfruté junto a todos mis compañeros y amigos, fue una tarde agradable junto a todos ellos. Una vez que me sentí cansada me marché de allí junto a Edward.

—¿Te llevó a dormir? —me levantó de la silla.

Asentí en silencio enlazando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Me llevó hasta la que ahora era nuestra habitación y me dejó caer suavemente en la cama.

—Gracias —sonreí.

—Debo ponerte el pijama —rió.

—No, déjame así tengo sueño —bufé agotada.

Edward no me hizo caso, buscó entre mi closet mi pijama y comenzó a desvestirme mientras me llenaba de besos.

—No puedes tocarme por tres semanas —reí —. El médico dijo eso.

—Sólo te cambio de ropa, no seas exagerada —susurró mientras besaba mis pechos.

—Edward, por favor —rogué.

—No haré nada que le pueda hacer daño a nuestro bebé —me susurró en el oído mientras acariciaba mi piel expuesta.

Lentamente posó la delgada tela de mi pijama sobre mi cuerpo y me recostó en la cama.

Dejó caer sus pantalones junto a toda su ropa y se acostó a mi lado.

Besó mis hombros, acarició mis pechos, jugó con mi pelo mientras que mi cuerpo le pedía a gritos, pero aún así debía ser fuerte, nuestro bebé aún estaba delicado y no podía someterlo a tanto ajetreo.

—Edward —rogué.

—Amor, no hay día que no desee tocarte y que te acaricie no implica que vaya a hacer algo que pueda dañar a nuestro bebé —susurró.

Besó mi vientre abultado y acarició suavemente mi ombligo, jugó con mi intimidad y luego de eso se volvió a mis labios.

—Jamás dejaré que te ocurra algo malo —dijo luego de besarme.

Me abracé a él con fuerza, jamás me había sentido tan amada y protegida como lo estaba en sus brazos.

—Te amo —sonreí.

Dormir en sus brazos fue lo más tranquilizador que pude tener, acarició mis cabellos y mi vientre hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

**Y así vamos llegando al final...**

**si... nos queda muy muy poco...**

**Quedan 2 caps y el Epilogo.**

**Mis niñas gracias a todas por haber seguido este fic ^^**

**Ven que Jacob no iba a hacer nada malo.  
**

**Les cuento acabo de subir nuevo fic solo va el prologo en unas horas subiré el cap 1 **

**se llama: **Mr. Misterious.

**Pasen por ella :D**

**Cuidense mucho y miles de cariños.**

**Manne.**

**¿Merezco RR?  
**


	17. Un ansioso padre en espera

_**BPOV**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Las siguientes noches se hacían cada vez más complejas, no podía dormir tranquila ya que sentía el movimiento del pequeño dentro de mi vientre, Edward intentaba por todos los medios tranquilizarme y ayudarme a dormir, pero sentía que era una carga enorme para él al no permitirle dormir y tenerle pendiente de mí.

En una de aquellas noches sin sueño, Edward me abrazaba, cuando recordé la primera vez que le vi en un noticiero, haciendo noticia por unas escandalosas imágenes en un bar, él había cambiado demasiado desde la primera vez que le vi, sin dudas él ahora era otra persona, no el mismo alcohólico y fiestero de aquella época.

Me levanté con cuidado, intentando no despertarle, después de todo hacía poco había conciliado el sueño y no quería que se sintiese incomodo con mi insomnio.

Fui al baño, mojé mi cuello y miré mi rostro una y otra vez, las enormes ojeras se apoderaban del contorno de mis ojos y sin dudas lo que veía no era mi reflejo, me fui a la cama sin ánimos y allí estaba Edward, sentado, mirándome.

—¿Aún no puedes dormir? —dijo restregándose un ojo.

—No, perdóname no era mi intención despertarte —susurré mientras me dejaba caer con suavidad a su lado.

—No te preocupes, cuando tengas sueño entonces dormiré contigo, ahora no hay cosa que desee más que hacer lo que tu desees —me besó suavemente en la frente mientras me acomodaba las sabanas.

—¿Hacer lo que yo desee? —sonreí.

Ya que no tenía ni una pizca de sueño y después de todo había pasado bastante de aquel incidente que me llevó a la clínica ¿Por qué no salir un rato?

—Quiero que me lleves a algún sitio fuera de la casa, no sé… quizá un paseo en un parque o ir a comer a algún restaurant —sonreí —. Quiero que hagamos alguna locura.

Miré a Edward quien me miraba con una completa desaprobación en su rostro.

—¿Qué? —dije haciéndome la desentendida.

Era indudable que últimamente Edward estaba demasiado preocupado de mi estado, pero a pesar de eso había veces que deseaba hacer algo fuera de lo que era esta nueva rutina y nadie me lo permitía, me sentía enclaustrada por este vientre y no estaba disfrutando mi embarazo.

—Es una locura, no podemos salir a esta hora… Bella tienes seis meses de embarazo ¿Qué pretendes? —dijo algo molesto.

—¿Es fácil para ti? Sé que ninguno de los dos disfruta de esto, ambos estamos ilusionados con nuestro hijo, pero nos coarta ya lo suficiente en nuestra relación como para estar encerrados aquí siempre —me crucé de brazos esperando su respuesta.

—No quiero que nuestro pequeño salga lastimado, prefiero pedir algo para comer aquí y por último salir a los jardines de la casa de tus padres, pero no te llevaré a un lugar demasiado retirado como para exponerte a alguna enfermedad o peor, la perdida de nuestro pequeño —acarició mi vientre.

Me volteé y le di la espalda, para él también era complejo, quizá tanto como para mí, pero me sentía ahogada y este encierro definitivamente no ayudaba.

—Amor, no te pongas así… compréndeme, por favor —me rogó —. Es por tu bien.

—Si fuese por mi bien, tan solo si fuese por mi bien mental hace rato que habríamos estado dando un paseo, pero no es por mi bien si no por el del bebé que debo estar aquí encerrada en estas paredes. Llevo más de tres meses aquí y todos los días es lo mismo y por si fuera poco este insomnio insufrible, sin contar mis asquerosos estados de ánimo, mi gigante vientre que no me deja dormir en paz y nuestra carencia de relaciones. Estoy agotada creo que esto me supera —dije mientras una lágrima caía de mis ojos nublados por cientos de ellas.

Edward no respondió a mi crítica, simplemente me abrazó y me acarició el cabello hasta que sentí una extraña sensación que me hizo caer rápidamente dormida.

Suspiré fuertemente al sentir como el sonido del exterior me despertaba, a lo lejos sentía que me hablaban por lo que intenté concentrarme en aquello. Era la voz de mi esposo.

—Amor —susurró mientras sentía sus labios sobre los míos.

Intenté incorporarme y responderle sus besos, pero el sueño me podía.

—Amor, despierta tenemos una hermosa mañana —insistió.

—Ed —susurré mientras evitaba que el sol diera directo a mis ojos.

—¿Cómo está esa preciosura? —le susurró a mi panza mientras la besaba suavemente produciéndome cosquillas.

—Estoy bien —sonreí al hacerme la aludida.

—Le habló a nuestro pequeño —dijo besando mi frente.

—¿Crees que te oye?

—¿Por qué no lo haría? Dicen que hasta escuchan música, podríamos ponerle a Mozart dicen que hace bien —dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado —. ¿Qué tal si vamos a comprar un CD de Mozart?

—Edward —le miré seria —. Mantén la calma ¿Si? Antes de ayer ya me regalaste una pelota de Pilates para los ejercicios del CD que me compraste la semana pasada para ejercicios de embarazada ¿Ahora Mozart? El bebé quiere aire fresco, nada más —susurré mientras me apegaba en su pecho.

—Pero, es que… ya sabes que les hace bien todas esas cosas, si pudieses inscribirte en un curso de natación para embarazadas sería estupendo, pero escuché que la esposa de Daniel Casanova tuvo problemas con esos cursos, así que por eso los deseché, aunque estoy pensando que podríamos pagar a alguna profesora de Pilates personales para ti ¿Qué te parece? —dijo sonriente mientras que yo no lo podía creer.

Edward sin duda se había obsesionado con mi embarazo, a tal punto que no podía ni siquiera ir al baño sin su compañía, pues decía que había oído que una chica tuvo contracciones en el baño y nadie le ayudó en su parto.

—Amor, yo sólo quiero ir al parque, recorrer las piletas y disfrutar del aire libre sin preocupaciones ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí? —susurré.

—Claro que si, pero debemos llevar sombrilla, no quiero que te hagas daño así que deberás hidratarte mucho, ya me dijo el doctor que debes estar bien hidratada con estos calores —dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—¿Dónde vas? —inquirí.

—A buscarte el desayuno, le pedí a Cassandra que te hiciese un batido de frutas con yogurt, de seguro les encantará, quizá si el médico autoriza tu salida podamos ir a algún lado —sonrió tiernamente.

Se marchó dejándome sola en la habitación, desde que esta barriga había crecido tanto sentía a cada momento ansias de ir al baño, por lo que me levanté con cuidado para ir al baño y sentí aún más fuerte aquella presión.

Un pequeño dolor sentí en el bajo vientre que me impidió ponerme de pie, no quise continuar con el intento y me quedé allí por unos instantes, esperé que esta molestia disminuyese, pero no fue así continuaba fuerte, era como una pequeña contracción, pero aún no era el momento, me quedaban aún dos meses y medio.

Me quejé suavemente al intentar ponerme de pie, di un paso con gran dificultad, quizá si iba al baño se me quitase aquella desagradable sensación que se adueñaba de mi vientre. Mientras caminaba no podía evitar quejarme de las desagradables puntadas que tenía.

—¡Bella! —dijo Edward al verme caminando.—¿Qué estas haciendo? —dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y me sostuvo.

—Sólo quiero ir al baño —contuve mi dolor.

—Deberías esperarme ¿Estás bien?

—Un pequeño dolor en el vientre, pero…

—¡¿Un dolor en el vientre?!

Sabía que era una mala idea decírselo, tomó su celular antes de que pudiese explicarle algo y llamó al médico. No sé bien que le dijo, habló tan rápido que ni siquiera comprendí que intentaba decir, me ayudó a caminar hasta la cama y me obligó a tomar el desayuno antes que llegase la ambulancia.

—¿Ambulancia? —critiqué —. ¿No crees que sobre exageras?

Me miró como si hubiese dicho la estupidez más grande del mundo.

—¿Sobre exagerar? Amor, tu sabes que el estado de nuestro bebé y el tuyo es delicado, es por eso que debo estar alerta a cualquier sensación y una puntada en el vientre a los seis meses y medio no es una buena señal —dijo mientras sacaba la valija del armario que había preparado con mi ropa en caso de que ocurriese algo que el llamaba _"bebé alarma"_

—Eddie —susurré —. ¿Me traes un vaso de agua?

La garganta se me secaba y ya había acabado con mi té, por lo que le tendí el vaso vacío y él se encargó de llenarlo en el baño.

—¿Segura que estas bien? —dijo desde allí.

—Si —respondí.

—¿No quieres nada más? —cuestionó mientras caminaba hacía mi —. Estuve leyendo que es el periodo de los antojos y tu casi no has tenido antojos ¿Se te antojó el agua? ¿Qué quieres comer? —dijo entregándome el vaso.

—Claro que no se me antoja el agua, simplemente tenía sed y no tengo ganas de comer nada especial, solo quiero salir a un parque, extraño los árboles —le expliqué.

Edward no respondió a mi reiterado pedido.

No tardó en llegar la ambulancia con los paramédicos a examinarme, detestaba esos toqueteos en la panza, como si fuese una peligrosa protuberancia, simplemente era un bebé, una pequeña vida que crecía en mí. No entendía por qué la sobre exageración si en épocas pasadas las mujeres daban a luz en sus casas.

—¿Se encuentra bien? ¿A que se debe el dolor? —dijo Edward insistiéndole al paramédico para que le dijese de que iba aquella molestia.

—Tranquilízate Edward —pidió mi madre que llegaba de su reunión con las esposas de los hombres de la compañía.

—Ella simplemente tuvo una pequeña contracción, digamos que es adelantado para su periodo de embarazo, pero con bastante reposo podría continuar en normalidad —dijo el paramédico.

—¿Puedo salir de vez en cuando? He estado mucho tiempo aquí y sinceramente estoy agotada de estar encerrada en estas mismas paredes —bufé.

—Debes esperar un tiempo más, no creo que sea prudente luego de este pequeño dolor, quizá si esperas una semana y te sientes bien podrías salir —me explicó.

Miré a Edward quien observaba lo que me decía el paramédico, luego de un rato despidió a los hombres de la ambulancia y me quedé sola con mi madre en la habitación.

—Estoy cansada —dije molesta, pues realmente estaba agotada de este trato exagerado de Edward, sabía que él lo hacía con las mejores intenciones, pero aún así podía sentir que era tratada como una enferma y no estaba así, simplemente estaba embarazada y aunque era de cuidado mi estado no me rompería por caminar un poco.

—Lo sé, si hubieses visto a tu padre cuando estaba embarazada… —rodó los ojos —. Créeme generalmente estas cosas superan a los hombres, más cuando están realmente entusiasmado, ya verás como se pondrá en el parto —sonrió.

No quise ni imaginarlo, pues ya me tenía al borde del colapso el día que el médico nos ofreció saber el sexo, Edward deseaba saberlo mientras que yo prefería mantenerlo en sorpresa, sería más agradable, pues fuese lo que fuese sería nuestro pequeño igual.

Finalmente Edward accedió para que fuese sorpresa, quizá para no alterarme, pero lo agradecí.

Esa tarde me quejé de dolores más seguidos y a pesar de que había hecho caso a las indicaciones continuaba el pequeño malestar. Intenté no preocupar a Edward ni hacerlo correr con la maleta ni que llamase inútilmente a la ambulancia, pero en la noche no pude evitar sentirme fatal, en la posición que me encontrase sentía aquel dolor incomodo, Edward se preocupó al ver que sudaba frío y de inmediato llamó a la clínica, por primera vez no me opuse a que lo hiciese.

No tardó en llegar la ambulancia y sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en la camilla de camino al hospital, los profesionales médicos me llevaban bajo monitoreo y Edward estaba sentado sosteniendo mi mano.

—Verifica la presión arterial —le dijo uno de los paramédicos.

El otro vio el monitor y comenzaron a anotar algunas cosas, la presión en el vientre continuaba y el malestar era desesperante. Ya creía que me iba a desmayar cuando llegamos al hospital, de inmediato el médico certifico que tenía contracciones en momentos prematuros, quizá se debía a mi estado anterior, aún así me tuvieron en observación por un par de horas.

—Simplemente se debe a contracciones antes de tiempo, pero evitaremos que llegue al fin del proceso, así que esta noche la pasará en la clínica y mañana veremos como ha evolucionado —me informó mi médico.

Le agradecí encarecidamente el buen trato para conmigo y Edward se quedó acompañándome.

—Cuando salgas de aquí te llevaré al parque —besó mi mano.

—Cuando salga de aquí de seguro tendré reposo absoluto —critiqué.

—Siempre tan negativa, eso no cambia, aún así me encantas —me besó en la frente.

—Claro, pero no olvides que cuando pude salir me dejaste encerrada —hice un puchero.

—Si te cuido te quejas, si no te cuido también te quejas ¿Qué hago entonces? —me criticó.

Le miré con el ceño fruncido, no se trataba de eso, simplemente era que a veces no le entendía, se desvivía por hacer lo que yo deseaba y otras veces me cuidaba en exceso tanto que me mantenía encerrada por "mi bienestar"

Como una de las tantas veces fue una simple falsa alarma y un cuidado extremado para mi situación, pero aún así Edward mantenía su preocupación y esmero en mantenerme a salvo de cualquier conflicto que pudiese acarrear una pérdida.

Era un hombre excepcional, preocupadísimo de mi salud y del estado de nuestro bebé, de hecho creo que esa actitud me recordaba por qué era él, simplemente no había dudas que un hombre así cautivaba a cualquier mujer, aunque ahora estuviese peor que Alice comprándome cuanta cosa podría necesitar, jamás olvidaré la inútil compra que hizo… innecesariamente compró un cinturón para embarazadas que evitaba que el vientre se cayese y mantuviese su forma redonda, una verdadera estupidez a mi gusto, pero aún así lo utilicé la primera semana para evitar que se enojase conmigo, aunque de todas sus compras la más útil ha resultado el hermoso cojín que me permite dormir en paz desde que este vientre se ha expandido exageradamente.

—¿Qué piensas? —dijo mi amado esposo cuando vio que me mantenía en silencio.

—Creo que estás loco —reí.

—¿Loco? —me tendió la taza de té chino que debía tomarme a cada segundo, según el permitía un mejor parto.

—Si, me has hecho hacer cada cosa, es increíble —reí.

—Ser papá no es fácil —se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le miré seria simulando molestia.

—Leí la guía de padres que me compré por Internet y hay muchas cosas que debemos aprender para criar a este bebé —dijo acomodando mis almohadas.

Reí escandalosamente al oírle decir aquello, sabía que había estado leyendo sobre la paternidad, pero esperen un momento…

—Edward ¿En qué momento lees si estas siempre conmigo? —dije anonadada.

El me miró sonriente, como si se sintiese orgulloso que le hiciese aquella pregunta.

—Debo cuidar tu sueño, si te alteras con una pesadilla podrías llegar a romper la fuente y ya sabes… —dijo como si el mundo se fuese a acabar.

Me causaba risa verlo melodramatico.

Le tomé suavemente y le acerqué a él, extrañaba sus besos tranquilos y sus caricias agradables. Edward sonrió exquisitamente y se acercó con suavidad, sus labios tibios inundaron los míos en un beso necesitado. El deseo contenido por bastante tiempo se hacía notar, pero debí separarle de mí antes que ambos perdiésemos el control.

—Tengo planes —susurró con un exquisito rubor en sus mejillas.

No quise que evadiera lo que había ocurrido recién.

—¿No has leído nada que tenga que ver con esto? No sé algo como… ¿Quizá leíste como intimar con tu pareja embarazada? —sonreí.

Me miró con el evidente martirio en rostro.

—Lo siento, es sólo que esto ha sido más duro de lo que creí —susurré.

Edward asintió en silencio y me abrazó tiernamente.

—Es el fruto de nuestro amor que crece aquí —acarició mi vientre.

Los días pasaban con lentitud, era increíble darse cuenta que Edward estaba cada vez más ansioso, pero ahora había una diferencia: Mi esposo lograba comprenderme y ahora me llevaba a salir con él aunque fuese al parque.

—He comprado las cosas de nuestro futuro bebé —sonrió aquella tarde tan entusiasmado.

Ya tenía ocho meses y era increíble pensar en que quedaba tan sólo un mes.

—¿La has comprado ya? —sonreí mientras me sentaba en la cama con cuidado.

—Solo algunas, hay otras que quiero que elijas tu —sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Pero no puedo ir a verlas.

Cada vez mi movimiento era más limitado y prefería cuidarme ahora más que nunca.

—Sé que no te puedes mover, así que te traje un catalogo vía Internet donde podremos comprar —sonrió.

Me prendió el notebook y comenzamos a leer y ver las fotografías de cunas, armarios, ropa y un sin fin de cosas.

—Pero no sabemos qué es —murmuré.

—Compremos colores neutros y luego de saber si es hombre o mujer buscamos colores adecuados —sonrió con más ánimos que los míos.

Estaba entre la difícil decisión de una cuna verde agua y amarilla pastel, cuando sentí la un dolor fulminante en el vientre, sentía como la presión de mis caderas aumentaba y francamente no pude evitar soltar un alarido de dolor.

Edward había desaparecido de mi lado a velocidad luz, simplemente cuando intenté sostenerme de él ya no estaba allí.

—¡Renée! —le escuché de fuera en la habitación.

—¡Edward! —grité mientras presionaba mis manos sobre la cama.

—Buenas tardes, necesito una ambulancia con suma urgencia, la Sra. Isabella Cullen empezó el trabajo de parto —chilló por teléfono mientras yo aún continuaba sobre el inmueble desesperada por las contracciones.

—¡Maldita sea Edward! ¡Ven aquí! —chillé —. ¡Al carajo con todo, Ven aquí!

Edward no tardó en venir y se sentó a mi lado, tomé su mano y la presioné como si quisiese descargar toda la desesperación que podría tener.

Me destapó y me dejó expuesta, allí vi que la humedad había inundado la cama, tal cual como había predicho Edward había roto la fuente.

—¡Voy a ser papá! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Ah! Si, Bella Inhala y Exhala amor —me aconsejó.

Le miré furiosa, el dolor no disminuía y la presión en el vientre era cada vez más insoportable.

—¡¿Dónde demonios hay un médico cuando se necesita?! —chilló mi esposo.

—Si no hubieses llamado —me quejé —tantas veces a la clínica nos tomarían en serio cariño —fallidamente intenté sonreír.

No tardaron en quitarme de esa húmeda cama, ponerme suero y sacarme a rastras de allí.

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

**lalalal(8)**

**Si me aparezco por aquí despues de mucho**

**perdonenme si las deje tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero no andaba de ánimos ni tiempo, menos ahora que entré a la U**

**Acabo de terminar el cap en la facultad de INGENIERIA así que comprenderán que mi redacción**

**tenderá a ser pésima con tanta distracción :)**

**Las adoro :D**

**Gracias por los RR**

**Estamos llegando al final :D**

**Un cap más y EPILOGO :D**

**Las adoro **

**Merezco rr?**

**Bye  
**


	18. Una nueva esperanza

_**POV BELLA**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Todo el alboroto y el sonido me tenía absolutamente mareada, mi madre estaba desesperada y realmente sonaba molesta a mi lado, mil veces prefería la dulce voz de Edward susurrándome que todo saldría bien a la de mi madre exagerando aún más de lo normal. Mi esposo sostenía mi mano, más sereno de lo usual lo que me permitía sentir más cómoda al sostenerla con fuerza. Cada movimiento parecía eterno, de hecho jamás había considerado mi antigua casa como un laberinto, pero ahora los movimientos de la camilla parecían lentos y eternos.

Me llevaron con rapidez a la clínica, mientras que el paramédico daba algunas indicaciones a una joven mujer encargada del oxígeno. Sólo a Edward le habían permitido ingresar en la ambulancia, que era bastante cómoda para que estuviesen ellos tres allí y a pesar que mi padre insistiera en que me llevase en su automóvil, el personal de la clínica le rechazó innumerables ocasiones mientras que lo único que deseaba era anestesia lo más pronto posible.

Dentro de la cabina no sentía la velocidad a la que íbamos, pero sabía que era bastante alta, pues comúnmente el sonido de bocinas y el hecho que casi no nos detuvimos por aquellas calles era para saber que esto era una urgencia digna de aquella odisea dentro de esa cabina.

No tardamos en llegar, Edward sostuvo y besó el dorso de mi mano hasta el último momento en el qué le exigieron quedarse fuera.

—Ven a vernos —susurré antes que otra contracción presionara fuertemente mi vientre.

Aunque no logré hacerle saber que lo que deseaba era que entrase en el parto conmigo, pude ver en sus ojos que él comprendió mis vagas tres palabras que decían entre líneas que lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Me ingresaron a lo que supuse era la sala de operaciones, allí estaba mi ginecólogo con un uniforme completamente verde, eso lo tenía claro ya que simplemente podía verle como una enorme mancha borrosa.

—¿Qué sientes Isabella? —me dijo mientras presionaba con suavidad mi brazo.

Vaya pregunta tonta —pensé — el dolor era insufrible y a penas podía gesticular algún intento de respuesta.

—De todo, doctor y si no se apresuran terminaré rasgando esta camilla de desesperación y dolor —dije conteniendo una nueva contracción.

Fruncí el ceño al oír una pequeña carcajada del médico, como si fuese tan gracioso el dolor que sentía en estos momentos.

—No re preocupes, Isabella todo saldrá perfectamente ¿Cuántos meses me dijiste que tenías? —cuestionó mientras caminaba hacía la zona de conflicto.

¡Genial! Mi ginecólogo que me atendía mes a mes durante este proceso, no tenía ni la más minima idea de mis semanas de gestación.

—Ocho meses y una semana —dije secamente.

—Muy bien, entonces al parecer tendremos un pequeño algo prematuro —señaló —. Pero no te preocupes, estarás muy bien —dijo con ánimo.

Aquel pequeño ser que se encontraba en mi interior estaba absolutamente decidido a salir, puesto que me tenía en constantes contracciones que me provocaban un intenso dolor y a pesar que la amable enfermera me aconsejaba, al igual que mi marido, que respirase con mayor profundidad me sentía bastante incomoda.

—¿Dónde está mi marido? —cuestioné al ver que comenzaban con algunos procedimientos y Edward aún no estaba allí en el pabellón.

—Está por entrar no te impacientes —rió.

Necesitaba tanto su presencia aquí y ahora, era nuestro pequeño el que vendría al mundo y su padre debía estar en este momento.

La enfermera me informó que el anestesista se encargaría de inyectarme la dosis necesaria para el parto normal. Con Edward luego de algunas conversaciones habíamos quedado en que lo más sano para nuestro pequeño era aquel parto, aunque lo decidiría el médico.

—Doctor—gemí mientras el pequeño se exasperaba por salir —. ¿Será por parto normal? —inhalé con desesperación.

El médico no me respondió de inmediato y lamenté no poder ver con claridad lo que él hacía, sentía el sudor en mi frente recorrer mi rostro y el calor de mi cuerpo era insufrible, tanto así que me sentía sofocada.

—Veremos ahora cuanto te has dilatado, todo dependerá de aquello —explicó.

Todo el ajetreo dentro de la sala, escuchar hablar a los médicos de cualquier asunto menos de mi parto era tal cual como lo había visto en las películas.

—Doctor, el señor Cullen está completamente esterilizado y listo para entrar —informó un enfermero.

—Hágalo pasar —señaló el médico que estaba preocupándose del pequeño, mientras que mis piernas parecían perder fuerza en cada contracción.

Sentí una fría mano a mi lado que presionaba la mía con fuerza, entonces comprendí que Edward estaba aquí conmigo, mis constantes jadeos me habían impedido oírle llegar, le veía borroso, al igual que todo lo que me rodeaba, pero su voz inconfundible logró tranquilizarme.

—Gracias —logré decir con esfuerzo.

—Sonríe, porque te ves más hermosa —rió con un tinte emocionado en su entonación.

Entonces allí logré ver que llevaba una cámara.

—No —intenté continuar, pero otra contracción me lo impidió —. N-No me gustan las cámaras.

—Sra. Isabella, por favor evite hablar, por su bien —me indicó el médico.

—Está bien, amor, simplemente grabaré cuando salga nuestra criatura —sonrió tiernamente y me besó la frente.

Inhalé y exhalé cada vez con más rapidez, conforme a lo que sentía mi cuerpo que era necesario. El calor de mi rostro me agotaba, pero aún así el frío que sentía de la cintura hacía abajo me daba escalofríos, era como si estuviese dividida en dos, Edward se dio cuenta de mi estado.

—Tranquila, simplemente cuando sientas la contracción, pujas —sonrió.

Presioné su mano en señal de respuesta. Se veía tan dulce, tierno y nervioso, jamás creí amarle de aquella manera, tanto así que ahora daba a luz a la unión concreta de nuestro amor y lo hacía completamente feliz.

Solté un alarido ensordecedor al sentir la presión insufrible en mi vientre.

—¡Puja! —me animó la enfermera —. ¡Vamos, inhala y puja cuando exhales!

Edward mantenía la presión en mi mano.

Volví a intentar, con más fuerza que antes, hasta que mi garganta soltó un quejido desgarrador, pero al parecer no era suficiente.

—¡Vamos de nuevo! —me dijo el médico —. ¡Puja!

Inhalé antes de volver a intentarlo y pujé con todas mis fuerzas.

—¡Nada! —dijo la enfermera —. Debes hacerlo con todas tus fuerzas, cariño.

—¡Vamos, amor, tú puedes! —me animó Edward.

Presioné con aún más fuerza su mano, mientras que la otra mano me era sostenida por un lazo y puje con todas mis fuerzas, como si mi vida dependiese de ello y mientras pujaba sentía la voz de Edward dándome ánimos y diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba.

—¡Ha salido la cabecita! —me dijo Edward con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

Lo único que deseaba era descansar, lograr dormir, no tenía más fuerzas y sentía como mi cuerpo se alivianaba—¡No te rindas, Bella! —volví a oírle, pero ahora más lejano —. ¡No te rindas!

—¡Isabella! —me llamó una voz femenina —¡Concéntrate en tu hijo! ¡Puja una vez más! —era la enfermera.

Con lo poco de fuerza que me quedaba y sintiéndome extremadamente somnolienta, reuní todas mis fuerzas para dar aquel último esfuerzo.

Sentí como Edward reía de alegría a mi lado.

—¡Gracias, mi amor, muchas gracias! —sonreía —. Me has dado lo más hermoso en esta vida.

—¿Qué es? —susurré con una voz apenas audible.

Él tardó un poco en decírmelo.

—Un varón —me besó.

Un niño, el hijo que nos uniría por siempre a Edward y a mí, un pequeño que jamás pensé que llegaría por voluntad propia, estaba aquí en este mundo gracias al gran esfuerzo de Edward que jamás me había dejado sola. Ahora este pequeño era nuestra razón para vivir y mantenernos unidos, sería una nueva etapa en nuestro matrimonio, pues un hijo lo cambia todo.

Sentí el sonoro llanto de nuestro hijo y pronto me lo pusieron en el pecho, su agitada respiración y aún envuelto en el líquido amniótico se acomodó en mi pecho y se acurrucó allí. Logré besarle la frente antes que se lo llevaran para algunas pruebas médicas.

Sentía un cansancio enorme, el agotamiento me podía, entonces el médico me pidió que volviese a pujar, pues debía salir la placenta.

Edward y nuestro pequeño se habían marchado a una habitación anexa.

—¿Han decidido el nombre? —dijo el médico quien terminaba sus procedimientos.

Edward tenía una lista larga de nombres y habíamos concordado uno con anterioridad.

—Edward Benjamin —susurré agotada.

—Suena muy bien, es muy lindo —añadió la enfermera.

—Bien, cariño —dijo el doctor —. Todo ha ido de maravillas, ahora te irás a descansar y en unas horas veremos como te encuentras.

La enfermera tenía una inyección lista, que a mi parecer podría ser algún somnífero.

—Antes de dormir ¿Podrías llamar a mi marido? —le rogué.

La enfermera asintió y no tardó en traer a Edward conmigo.

—No hable demasiado —me pidió la muchacha.

Asentí en silencio.

—Es hermoso y saludable —sonrió Edward besándome la frente.

Apagó la cámara y acarició mi rostro.

—Edward Benjamin —sonreí.

—Si, nuestro pequeño —respondió acariciando mi mano —Es realmente precioso, muy parecido a ti.

Reí suavemente ante la idea de mi marido.

Él me besó nuevamente y posó su mano en mi frente que masajeó con suavidad antes de que la enfermera volviese a mí.

Los ojos caían solos de cansancio y no podía enfocar a Edward con claridad.

La enfermera se acercó y le pidió a Edward que saliese del pabellón, lo último que recuerdo es un borroso te amo de mi esposo, luego de eso todo se volvió tranquilidad, una excesiva tranquilidad.

* * *

_**POV EDWARD**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Isabella se veía agotada, en cuanto cerró sus ojos pareció adoptar un rostro sin expresión, sus mejillas rosas palidecieron y mi corazón se detuvo por un instante.

Iba a preguntarle más que asustado a la enfermera que había ocurrido, pero ella se adelantó a mi cuestionamiento.

—Ha caído rendida, creo que ni siquiera será necesario el somnífero, aún así ella estará con los efectos de la anestesia —explicó la enfermera —aún así usted debe evitar hacerla hablar.

Asentí en silencio.

—Será mejor que salga del pabellón, en el salón de recién nacidos estará su hijo —señaló mientras movía la cama de Bella.

—¿No estará con los niños prematuros? —pregunté sorprendido.

—No es necesario, esta en perfectas condiciones, es más tenía un peso muy normal para su etapa —sonrió amablemente.

Salí del pabellón, me quité la ropa esterilizada que me habían prestado y al salir al pasillo me encontré con Charlie, Renée, Carlisle, Esme y nuestros amigos: Rose y Emmett junto a Alice y Jasper, quienes esperaban allí.

—¡Edward! —chillaron las chicas al verme salir.

—¿Qué ha sido? —dijo Alice —. ¿Bella está bien? ¿El bebé como está? —dijo acaparando todas las preguntas.

—Bella y el bebé están muy bien y ha sido un saludable niño —sonreí contento.

—¡Bien campeón! —me abrazó Emmett seguido por Carlisle, Charlie y Jasper.

—Formaremos un equipo de fútbol —rió Emmett.

—¿Formaremos? —inquirí confundido.

Rosalie se sonrojó a sobremanera.

—Rose y yo estamos comprometidos —sonrió mi amigo.

Las enhorabuenas eran lo suficientemente ruidosas como para que un par de enfermeras y personal paramédico, nos pidieran abandonar la salita.

Les mostré el improvisado video y todos quedaron sorprendidos con el evidente parecido que teníamos el bebé y yo, pero eso era algo evidente, el pequeño era mi hijo. Al hacer este comentario, Alice me dio un empujoncito.

—No cambias, si Bella supiese que tu ego es más grande que este recinto creo que dudaría si mereces, por la sanidad mental de su hijo, obtener la paternidad y el cuidado del pequeño —rió Alice y todos los que allí estaban.

Nuevamente nos volvieron a pedir silencio.

Los médicos nos informaron que no podríamos ver a Bella dentro de unas horas y que lo mejor era irnos a descansar, para mí eso no era más que una indirecta para quitarnos de allí.

Me mantuve allí esperando que despertase, pero al parecer ella seguía en aquel profundo sueño, llevaba así cuatro horas y me estaba preocupando por eso.

La enfermera que estaba encargada del cuidado de Bella se acercó a mí.

—No se preocupe, pronto despertara —sonrió.

En cuanto ella dijo esto, Bella comenzó lentamente a presionar mi mano.

La enfermera se marchó para darnos privacidad.

—Amor —susurré —. Aquí estoy.

Ella presionó mi mano y me miro con evidente cansancio. Me sonrió lentamente mientras que sus ojos parecían volver a cerrarse.

Me acerqué a ella y acaricié su perfecto rostro, sus pálidas mejillas y sus suaves labios fueron rozados por los míos. No tenía como agradecerle por ser la mujer de mi vida y por haberme dado aquel hermoso regalo que era un hijo.

—Te amo —me susurró llena de ternura, en sus cansados ojos se lograba reflejar ese amor, tierno y dulce que me entregaba.

—También te amo —besé su mano.

Ella no tardó en recuperarse, aunque el médico le sugirió bastantes vitaminas para fortalecerse y lograr una vida normal.

El pequeño Edward era llevado en un coche hermosamente decorado con un verde escogido por mi amada Bella, aquella tarde le habían dado el alta y nos dirigíamos a la casa.

—Amor —sonrió Bella.

—¿Te sientes bien? —inquirí mientras detenía la silla de ruedas para mirarle y la enfermera hizo lo mismo con el coche de Edward Jr.

—¿Cómo no me voy a sentir bien? —sonrió dulcemente —. Si hemos cumplido aquello que debimos hace tantos años.

Comprendí a que se refería, ella recordaba aquellas vidas en las que no habíamos sido felices, en aquellos momentos tristes de nuestro pasado que ahora se veían llenos de felicidad.

—Yo —acomodé un mechón de su cabello —jamás he sido tan feliz en toda mi vida y sé que no lo seré en ninguna otra si tu no estas conmigo.

Ella sostuvo su mano en mi mejilla y me acarició los labios.

—Si de mi dependiese, mi vida y todas mis vidas debiese ser siempre contigo —sonrió —. Y con este pequeño.

Extendió los brazos para sostener a Edward Benjamin y decidió que lo llevaría hasta el coche que nos esperaba, por lo que la enfermera llevó el carrito vacío.

La recepción de Bella fue esplendida y a pesar que estaba agotada se dio tiempo de compartir con todos sus amigos, olvidando aquel mal rato que pasamos al salir del hospital, pues los medios querían la primicia: la fotografía de Edward jr.

Una vez solos, en nuestra habitación ella se acurrucó a mi lado.

—Eres lo más maravilloso que tengo en la vida, idiota petulante —rió.

—¿Idiota petulante? —Fruncí el ceño —.¿Qué palabrotas son esas? Nuestro pequeño no puede oír aquellas palabras de su madre —le reclamé entre risas.

Ella se acercó a mí y posó sus tiernos labios sobre los míos con cariño la aprisioné contra mí, intentando mantener el control, pues sabía que aún tenía tiempo para volver a intimar nuevamente con mi esposa, pero su cuerpo aún delicado por el embarazo me producía agradables sensaciones nuevas.

—Usted, señor padre, debería evitar hacer este tipo de cosas delante de su hijo —rió envuelta en mis brazos.

—Pues mi hijo tiene una madre muy sensual —arqueé una ceja.

—¿Sensual? —rió incrédula —. ¿Así como estoy?

—Nunca antes habías estado tan hermosa como ahora —la besé tiernamente.

Ella se abrazó aún más a mí.

—Nunca antes había estado tan enamorada, ciega, idiotizada y en las nubes por un hombre tan especial, único, un poco imbécil, pero adorable, tierno y amoroso como lo eres tú —besó suavemente mi mejilla—. Eres todo lo que quiero en esta vida y en las que vienen —susurró.

* * *

_**POV BELLA**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

La vida me había enseñado muchas cosas, tanto esta vida como todas las anteriores. Jamás creí amar así a Edward Cullen, al punto de perder la cabeza, algo inesperado que me lleno todos aquellos vacíos que algún día tuve, alguien así como Edward era el único capaz de conseguir que una testaruda como yo lograse caer a sus pies, pero más que por la simple belleza de su exterior, si no por el verdadero ser que ocultaba tras él, aquel que me hace perder la cabeza cada vez que se acerca a mí y posa sus labios sobre los míos.

La vida no era muy distinta en Londres, Edward trabajaba de vez en cuando, se dedicaba más a Edward jr. y a mí, por lo que no podía quejarme de que careciésemos de tiempo juntos, todo lo contrario, él para mí era todo y me lo recordaba a cada instante con sus hermosos gestos y detalles.

—¡Bella! Edward está llorando y no sé que hacer —chilló desde la otra habitación mi esposo.

¡Un mes y once días y aún no sabe controlar a su hijo! —bufé para mis adentros —. Si, después de todo, mi vida era perfecta, porque también dentro de ella tenía los perfectos problemas de una familia normal.

Al entrar en la habitación contigua, pude ver que realmente no era el pequeño a quien debía atender. Edward estaba sólo allí, recostado en la cama sin nada sobre su hermosa piel perfecta, esperándome lleno de pétalos de rosas esparcidos por la cama, creando un camino bastante tentador y lleno de pecado.

—Edward, aún no…

—Ayer se cumplían cuarenta días, ahora no hay excusas para no tenerte en mis brazos —sonrió torciendo esa hermosa sonrisa que me perdía y me volvía loca.

Dejé caer la cinta que envolvía mi cabello.

—¿Y nuestro bebé? —susurré una vez en sus brazos.

—Está con Cirille —sonrió mientras me aprisionaba contra la cama —. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado, en realidad nunca más, tendrás excusas para no estar conmigo, pues donde quieras iré contigo.

Mi corazón rompió en latidos dentro de mi pecho, mientras mis efusivas manos recorrían el dorso de mi marido.

Mientras me dejaba llevar por las sensaciones exquisitas que me producían sus labios, su piel y en general su cuerpo, una frase vino a mi mente.

.

"_El amor no es perfecto, más la unión de dos seres en busca del amor eterno es lo que los hace caminar juntos hacía la perfección, ya sea en estos días o en los días venideros"_

_._

—Edward, te amo —le susurré mientras me apegaba en su pecho.

* * *

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

**No tengo palabras para agradecer a cada una de las que siguió esta historia.**

**Aún así, gracias a todas aquellas que leyeron en anonimato y siguieron esta historia.**

**Gracias también a aquellas que las agregaron a favoritas.**

**pero MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS a aquellas que me incentivaron capitulo a capitulo con sus REVIEWS ;D**

**Esperando mis actualizaciones y comentandome todo aquello que sentían con el fic.**

**Gracias.**

**Ahora queda el EPILOGO.**

**Que no sé cuando suba, espero la otra semana.**

**pues la universidad está agotadora.**

**LAS QUIERO Y GRACIAS DE NUEVO.**

**Manne  
**


	19. EPILOGO

**Epilogo.**

**

* * *

****Bella POV.**

**

* * *

**Los días eran felices, no perfectos, pero si felices. Edward era más de lo que había esperado que fuese, jamás creí conocer esa faceta en aquel hombre.

Cuatro años desde la primera vez que le vi y no lo había olvidado, con esa actitud tan insufrible que había tenido para conmigo, actitud que había hecho que mi estomago se revolviese pues parecía una bomba tóxica, pero ahora, todo era distinto y agradecía haber madurado lo suficiente como para lograr entenderle y aceptar nuestra historia.

Nuestro pequeño Edward Benjamin tenía ya tres años y era el retrato de su padre, ambos jugaban como si tuviesen la misma edad, era adorable verle así, tan despreocupado y tierno.

Aquella mañana mis Edward's había salido temprano al supermercado. Extrañamente mi esposo no quiso que lo hiciese Cirille, tampoco quiso que le acompañase en la labor, por lo que me quedé en casa ordenando algunas cosas.

Hoy sería el último día en aquel lugar, Edward y yo habíamos decidido comprar una nueva casa, más grande y más cómoda para que nuestro pequeño creciese tranquilo y alejado de los paparazzis que intentaban obtener fotos del pequeño heredero.

Observé una vez más el escritorio que tenía frente a mí, estaba todo envuelto en cajas y dispuesto para que llegase el camión de mudanzas entonces vi allí la vieja carta de Jacob.

Edward había decidido no entregármela hasta después del parto, una decisión muy acertada y que pude comprender sin más.

La curiosidad me embargó y decidí volver a leerla, después de tantos años era el único recuerdo que tenía de él. Desdoblé la carta y me senté sobre la mesa, ya que era lo único que quedaba en la habitación.

.

.

_Querida Isabella:_

_El daño que he hecho no tiene nombre ni mucho menos tamaño, sé que mi forma de actuar llevó a aquel desenlace trágico del que soy conciente, una vez más reconozco que he sido el único culpable._

_Sé que no debería hacerlo, pero aún así guardo en mi interior una pizca de esperanza para pedir tu perdón, no sólo por esto si no por todo. Actué cegado por un amor obsesivo que me hacía quererte siempre para mí y a pesar de comprender la situación en que nos encontrábamos, siempre tuve la esperanza de que aquello cambiase, que pudieses elegir y que el resultado de aquella decisión fuese yo. Nunca perdí las esperanzas de formar algo más contigo, pero he de confesarme egoísta, porque jamás pensé si era aquello lo que querías, siempre te vi tan decidida por lo que sentías que lo tomé por sentado, creí que me amabas y eso era todo para mí, jamás pensé que Cullen fuese un factor entre los dos._

_La vida que tenía planeada era perfecta, pero fui un necio al creer que ocurriría tal cual lo planeado, a veces el amor nos ciega y creo que ese fue mi gran error._

_Ahora sólo deseo lo mejor para ti y tu bebé, para tu familia en general, fuiste tú la que decidió finalmente y aprendí a aceptarlo. Créeme que te amé más que nada en este mundo y que aún te sigo amando, pero que he aprendido la lección y respeto cada una de tus decisiones, sólo espero que con Cullen seas feliz, se ve un buen tipo después de todo._

_Una vez más he sabido hacerme un lado y seguir con mi vida, sólo espero que tú logres tus objetivos con la tuya._

_No olvides lo mucho que amé y que te quise, tampoco olvides los buenos recuerdos que vivimos, siempre en mí tendrás un amigo en quien confiar, por más difícil que te resulte creerlo._

_Jacob._

_._

_.  
_

Suspiré algo agotada por las emociones que los recuerdos aún me producían.

Creo sinceramente que alguna vez estuve enamorada de Jacob, no sé de qué manera, pero creo haberlo estado, aunque, claramente, no se compara a mis sentimientos para con Edward.

Tenía buenos recuerdos de lo que era mi vida hasta ahora, me agradaba verme como una mujer realizada y dispuesta a ser feliz con un hombre como Edward.

—¡Amor! —escuché desde el primer piso a Edward.

—¡Estoy arriba! —respondí contenta de que ya hubiesen llegado.

Dejé la carta en donde estaba y bajé las escaleras con ansias de ver a mi pequeño Edwardcito.

—¡Mamá! —rió el pequeño que venía en brazos de su padre.

Cirille recibió las bolsas que traía mi esposo y se marchó a la cocina sin decir nada.

Tomé en brazos al pequeño Edward que tenía un mechón de su ondulado cabello molestándole en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo te has portado con tu papi? —sonreí.

Edward me besó tiernamente y besó la frente de nuestro hijo.

—Se ha portado de maravilla, creo que deberemos llevarlo a comprar más seguido, vieras tu como le sonreía a la cajera —rió.

—¿Sería Edwardcito quien le sonreía a la cajera o tu? —le reclamé.

A Edward le encantaban mis escenas de celos, siempre me seguía la corriente y aunque me resultaba molesto muchas veces que lo hiciese, terminábamos sonriendo ante nuestras locuras.

—No lo sé, ya sabes… mi encanto natural —sonrió de manera sensual y pasó su mano por su cobriza cabellera.

—¡Uy! Si, claro… Señor Sex Appeal —reí —. Me matas con tu actitud: "Soy sexy y me las puedo a todas" —reí.

—Sabes que es así, no te puedes negar a mis encantos —me susurró al oído mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

—¡Edward! —chillé —. ¡Eres un… un…! —Edward arqueó una ceja y me recordó que nuestro pequeño estaba en mis manos —. ¡Un cabeza de alcornoque!

—¿Un cabeza de alcornoque? —rió a carcajadas.

Mi pequeño Benjamin, así le llamaba para no confundirlo con su padre, comenzó a reírse al vernos a todos tan alegres y se veía tan adorable de aquella manera que desmonté mi imagen de esposa celosa, para unirme a ellos en una maratón risueña.

A la mañana siguiente tenía al camión de mudanzas, junto a Alice y Rose en mi puerta.

—¡Bella! —chilló mi pequeña amiga.

—¿Qué hacen… ustedes acá? —dije sorprendida al verlas.

Se suponía que Alice y Rose estaban en USA, realmente no entendía nada ¿Qué hacían acá?

—¡Qué grosera! —reclamó Rose —. ¿A caso no puedo venir a ver a una de mis mejores amigas?

—¡Amé tu manera de recibirnos! Avisaré la próxima vez para que no me abras la puerta —rió con ironía Alice.

—¡Edward! —chilló Rose.

—Sé que me extrañaste Rose, pero no tenías que gritar de aquella manera —sonrió Edward como siempre tan petulante.

—¡Idiota! —le dio un pequeño golpe —. Me refería a Edwarcito —suspiró al ver a mi pequeño hijo en brazos de su padre.

Edward me miró intentando soportar la risa y comprendía perfectamente por qué.

"Edwardcito" no era la mejor forma de llamar a nuestro hijo, por lo menos a mí se me permitía hacerlo, pero no era cómodo recordar aquel nombre _tan intimo_ para nosotros.

—Creo que debemos dejar claro que no deberían llamarle así —me susurró mientras Rose y Alice jugaban con nuestro hijo.

—Ya —le respondí —. ¿Quieres que les diga: "Chicas no le digan Edwardcito a mi hijo porque me hace recordar a mi juguete nocturno"? —susurré mientras soportaba mi risa.

—Sería una buena forma de aclararlo —dijo posando sus manos en mis caderas y presionándome contra él.

—¡Edward! —le critiqué.

—Dejemos a estas locas a cargo de Benjamin, tú hazte cargo de "Edwardcito" que esta extrañándote —susurró en mi oído.

Definitivamente mi esposo estaba loco, de todos los momentos que podíamos hacerlo… ¿Tenía que ser ahora?

Volvió a sonar el timbre, Cirille esta vez abrió la puerta.

—¡Esme! —chilló Alice al ver a la madre de Edward.

Fue un real alboroto escuchar a todos gritar lo felices que estaban por volver a verse y realmente se me volvía confuso oír a tanta gente en casa.

Jasper y Emmett habían llegado un poco retrasados por el trafico, Esme y Carlisle estaban listos para llevar a todos los invitados a su casa mientras instalaban todos nuestros muebles en la casa nueva, sin contar a los encargados de la mudanza que andaban de allá para acá quitando las cosas.

—Edward —sonrió Carlisle —. Nosotros nos llevaremos a Benjamin, será mejor que se queden con Bella para ver lo del arriendo, sus arrendatarios quedaron en venir a ver la casa en una hora más y sería conveniente que estuviesen aquí.

Comprendí de inmediato a que se refería con "conveniente", a veces mi suegro era demasiado directo con este tipo de cosas, pero agradezco que esta vez lograra disimularlo mejor, aunque Emmett me lanzó una mirada graciosa.

—Está bien, pero espérenos para la celebración —reclamó Edward.

—Cirille, vendrás con nosotros —dijo Esme cooperando con la maquiavélica obra.

¿Acaso no era suficiente el tiempo a solas que pasaba con mi esposo que ahora todos buscaban aún más tiempo para nosotros? Entonces comprendí todo cuando Carlisle se volteó antes de cerrar la puerta.

—¡Campeón, es hora de una niña! —le guiñó el ojo mientras le daba un golpe suave en el hombro.

Sonrió y se marchó como si nada.

—¿Qué fue eso? —dije una vez que estuvimos solos.

—Eso fue un: "queremos una nieta" —rió Edward.

Fruncí el ceño ante aquello, estaba bien que quisieran una nieta… pero… pero no era justo para Edward jr. no había disfrutado lo suficiente a mi hijo como para querer tener otro.

—¿Te molesta la idea? —susurró sensualmente en mi oído mientras me abrazaba apegándome aún más a él.

—Sólo un poco —respondí algo conciente.

—¿Te molesta practicar? —volvió a susurrar.

¿A quien le molestaba practicar ese tipo de cosas? ¡Que pregunta más tonta! En otra época diría que era típica de mi esposo, pero ahora el velo ciego del amor me hacía pensar que era la tontera más hermosa del mundo.

Me volteé para quedar abrazada a él y envolví mis manos en su cuello.

—¿A quien le molestaría practicar si es contigo? —sonreí.

—No sé por qué siempre me dicen lo mismo —sonrió.

¡Uy! Cuando se ponía insufrible no había quien le ganase.

Me acerqué aún más a él y posé mis labios sobre los suyos con impaciencia y a la vez ira, me dejé llevar por todas las sensaciones que existían en mi interior y pude ver como la desesperación recorría su cuerpo, entonces le mordí fuertemente el labio inferior. ¡Se lo merecía!

—¡Sigues haciéndome la guerra! —chilló.

—Esto es sólo el comienzo, Cullen —sonreí pícaramente pegándolo a la pared.

Los besos y las caricias fueron nuestra manera de comunicarnos, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y mi piel eran lo único digno de mencionar, no hacían falta las palabras, todo lo contrario sobrarían ante la perfecta comunicación de nuestros cuerpos.

Edward con impaciencia me despojó de todas mis ropas, dejándome desnuda en el que era el living de nuestra casa, entonces hice lo mismo con sus pantalones que no tardaron en llegar al suelo.

El calor de mi cuerpo estaban llenando el ambiente y la desesperación por ser suya una vez más era imperante, realmente algo tenía mi esposo que hacía que volviese a desear más de él.

Con sus manos acarició cada centímetro de mi espalda baja llegando a trasero que masajeó una y otra vez mientras su boca jugueteaba con la mía, mis manos recorrían su espalda con la misma desesperación de Edward.

No nos hicimos esperar más, Edward me tomó en brazos y enlacé rápidamente mis piernas para ayudarle aún más mientras nuestros besos no cesaban, caminó hasta la cocina y me sentó en el único mesón que estaba allí.

Abrí mis piernas para recibirle y no tardó en entrar en mí. "Edwarcito" comenzaba a hacer su trabajo.

La presión que existía en nuestros cuerpos era incrementada por los inigualables movimientos de mi esposo, movimientos que producían un roce único y las sensaciones que emanaban mi ser eran indescriptibles. Jalé los cabellos de Edward una y otra vez, la desesperación se apoderaba de mí al sentir a Edward tan cerca del orgasmo, ambos gemíamos y jadeábamos ante la carecía de aire. Volvió a besarme con impaciencia y mis labios se dejaron llevar por los suyos en un beso compacto.

Los movimientos frenéticos de mi pecho iban al compás de los movimientos de Edward, cada embestida conseguía que mi interior se tensara envolviéndole aún con más presión, Edward podía sentirlo, ambos podíamos sentir aquella exquisita sensación que era una sola para ambos, en un último suspiro y un frenético jadeo, Edward y yo llegamos al éxtasis, una vez más juntos como siempre.

Ambos agotados por la exquisita sensación nos besamos tiernamente y me refugie en su pecho, me mantuve allí por varios minutos hasta que, aún agotados, decidimos vestirnos.

No tardaron en llegar los arrendatarios que admiraron por varios minutos la cocina, mientras que Edward y yo no podíamos evitar mirarnos al recordar lo que habíamos estado haciendo allí hacía tan poco tiempo.

Se confirmó el arriendo y pudimos marcharnos tranquilamente a la casa de los padres de Edward a festejar el cambio de casa junto a todos nuestros amigos.

Hoy en la noche, pienso decirle a Edward que estoy embarazada y que tengo dos meses… de esta manera se completa nuestra felicidad.

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

**¿Cómo están mis niñas?**

**Perdonenme por este retraso gigante, la universidad no me ha dejado hacer nada.**

**He aquí el Epilogo :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**

**GRACIAS, UNA VEZ MÁS, A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ME ACOMPAÑARON EN ESTA HISTORIA.**

**A todas las que dejaron REVIEW en cada capitulo dandome animos para seguir.**

**Realmente ¡Gracias!**

**Este Epilogo va dedicado a cada una de ellas :)**

**Besitos y las quiero MUCHO.**

**Paso el dato que tengo un nuevo ONE SHOT en otro FANDOM, pero no sean malosas y pasense por él**

****The prefects bathroom, **un one shot Hermione/CEDRIC.**

**Pasense y dejenme REVIEW :D**

**Besos**

**Manne  
**


End file.
